Aprendiendo a Vivir
by JaviValenchu
Summary: Editado: Katniss esta de vuelta en el Distrito doce sin ganas de vivir, sin esperanzas, acostumbrada a estar completamente sola, pero inesperadamente dejará de estarlo. ¿Cómo será volver a verlo, volver a abrazarlo, volver a escucharlo? ¿La culpa la dejará ser feliz junto a él? Para averiguarlo tendrá que Aprender a Vivir nuevamente.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Aquí les dejo mi primera historia de ellos, es como siento que Katniss logro superar todo, recién llevo este capitulo y espero publicar muchos más a medida que les guste la historia. Denle un oportunidad, no se arrepentirán.

Declaro que ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos son basados en la historia de Suzanne Collins. Sólo la idea de esta ficción es mía.

Enjoy!

Noté como la habitación se llenaba de una radiante luz que encegueció mi vista al instante, pestañé varias veces para que mis ojos fueran capaces de acostumbrase a la luminosidad del lugar y ahí estaba. Me miraba con dulzura, con cariño, sólo había paz en sus ojos y eso llenó hasta el último rincón de mi corazón o lo que quedaba de él. Cinna, con aquella sonrisa profunda y su mirada amorosa me hizo un gesto con la mano que al instante no pude descifrar, pero luego de observarlo noté que era más familiar de lo que pensaba. Me pedía que girara. Sin darme cuenta mis brazos ya estaba sobre mi cabeza y como si fuese inercia mis pies se movieron a su voluntad y el vestido rojo volvía a prenderse en flameantes llamas. Cerré los ojos y la adrenalina subió hasta mis mejillas robándome un suspiro. Cuando fui capaz de detenerme, su mirada, su dulzura y su paz se habían extinguido junto con las llamas. Nuevamente estaba a oscuras.

La cama se me hizo enorme y el frío de ella familiar. Otro sueño. Si bien, ya no despertaba gritando, o por lo menos, ya no era tan seguido como antes, seguía teniendo pesadillas, sus desgarradoras imágenes de a poco fueron siendo sustituidas por escenas más cálidas. Sus gritos fueron sustituidos por llanto. Y el miedo por melancolía. Hoy, había sido el turno de Cinna, cuánto tiempo sin soñar con él, cuando tiempo sin sentirse feliz de ver a alguien, aunque fuese en sus sueños.

Llevaba meses sola en el Distrito 12 y en la Aldea. Las obras de reconstrucción del distrito avanzaban, pero no podía decir lo mismo de mi vida. La soledad me ha ayudado estos meses a sobrellevar la perdida de Prim, la lejanía física de mamá y la constante preocupación de aquellos a los que dejé atrás. Si bien, mi madre me llama casi todos los días e intenta hacer que smi preocupación por ella disminuya, yo sé que sufre tanto como yo por la pérdida de Prim. Todos los días antes de colgar me repite _"Katniss, hija, no te rindas. Tú me pediste que no la abandonara, no me abandones tú ahora"_ y luego de recordarme cuanto me ama la línea retoma el silencio.

Ella se ha quedado en el Distrito 13, como casi todos hasta ahora, un par de personas han vuelto para ayudar con la reconstrucción y según lo que mi madre me ha informado, en un par de semanas volverán las primeras familias a casa. A lo que queda de ella y a lo que se está creando a base de lo que fueron. En el Distrito 13 no me odian, según dice mamá, todos sabían que había hecho lo correcto y como el Sinsajo, las personas que formaban el pueblo, fuera de las del gobierno que formaba Coin, respetaban y no cuestionaban mi actuar _"Sin quererlo, sigues siendo la figura de la revolución, preciosa"_.

Ese maldito borracho, me salvó en más de una ocasión, y no quiero sonar mal agradecida, pero ya no sé que hubiese sido mejor. Él también está en el Trece aún. No quiere admitirlo, pero está cuidando de él, lo está salvando esta vez como se lo pedí en los segundos juegos y luego en la desesperación de su secuestro. Lo ha elegido esta vez. Peeta. No sé nada de él, evito preguntarle a Haymitch sobre él, no sé si estoy preparada. No sé si quiero escucharlo, pero siempre haya la manera de decirme como está sin decírmelo explícitamente _"nada, acá en el distrito está todo bien, ya cada vez bebo menos, malditas reglas y Peeta mejora lo que hace que él también me joda por ello, pero tranquila preciosa, estoy como nunca"_. Una parte de mi se lo agradecerá eternamente.

He alejado por mucho tiempo los pensamientos en relación a Peeta. Pasé dos Juegos sin querer pensar en que sentía por él o sin saber cómo hacerlo, pero casi me muero de dolor al verlo con Snow y aún así no quise enfrentarlo, no discutí conmigo misma el qué le pasaba a mis sentimientos en relación a él. Hace un mes decidí hacerlo y creo que sería estúpida si dijera que me es indiferente, que no lo quiero, que me tiene sin cuidado el que siga sufriendo por mi culpa. Y no, no es culpa lo que siento por él, es algo mucho más fuerte y poderoso. Pero no he querido rotularlo, aún cuando mi corazón y mi mente están claros de lo que es. Dios, como lo extraño. Su sonrisa, sus abrazos, sus miradas… Creo que ya lo perdí y eso duele.

Cinna sabría exactamente qué decir, Peeta también sabría que decir… Una lástima que yo no sea la buena con las palabras.

Me siento en la cama, estiro los brazos y asumo que no volveré a dormir, son las diez. Esta vez logré dormir más horas. Al comienzo, cuando volví pasaba las noches en vela, literalmente no era capaz de irme a dormir, no sin él y casi cumpliendo los 4 días sin pegar ojo caí rendida. La segunda noche comenzaron las pesadillas, los gritos, el pánico y mi cuerpo esperando un abrazo y un consuelo que no llegaba. De eso ya un poco más de 2 meses y cuando son buenas noches, ya logro dormir más de 8 horas sin gritar.

Me levantó y llegando al baño me tomo el peló para entrar en la ducha. El agua caliente baja por mi cuerpo y relaja los músculos que cada vez están menos rígidos. Me seco, y con la toalla amarrada entro en la habitación, me visto rápidamente, un pantalón largo, una camiseta corta y la trenza ya cuelga de uno de mis hombros como siempre. Sigo siendo la misma sin ser la misma. Y sin que me haya enterado, ya comienza la primavera otra vez.

Tiendo la cama, y bajo las escaleras, mi apetito se hace presente y con una vaso lleno de jugo, me acerco a preparar tostadas, me meto una en la boca y suspiro. El apetito también ha vuelto. Hoy debería ir a cazar, pero no tengo muchas ganas, el problema está en que mucho no puedo hacer estando sola… ¿qué hago? Lavo el plato, el vaso y ya no sé qué más puedo hacer. Pego un salto al sentir una mota de pelo entrar por la ventana de la cocina y caer a mis pies.

- ¡Maldito gato! ¿Es necesario? – suspiro aliviada del susto y me agacho a acariciarlo. Nuestra relación es una de las cosas que también ha cambiado-. Menos mala que no me deshice de ti – el gato maúlla y se remueve meloso entre las caricias.

Le lleno el platillo de leche hasta el tope y comienza a beber. Se relame los bigotes una y otra vez y me hace sonreír. Es inevitable pensar en mi hermana, mi Prim. Este gato le dio más alegrías de las que yo misma pude darle y, por ello, Buttercup se ganó mi respeto e incluso mi cariño, aunque sólo él y yo lo sepamos. Cuando llegué al distrito, no sé cómo, él también lo hizo días después, me acompaño en los desvelos y fue quien llegaba a mi cama después de una serie de gritos y pesadillas. Cuando lograba calmarme se recostaba en mi almohada, a un lado de mi cabeza y se dedicaba sólo a mirarme. Supongo que me velaba el sueño como lo hacía con Prim.

Sin darme cuenta, ya estoy sentada junto al gato acariciándolo mientras bebe y me mira alternativamente. Cuando termina, salta a mi regazo y se restriega entre mis manos, luego descansa sobre mis piernas y se queda quieto recibiendo caricias. Así se mantuvo un buen rato, hasta que sin previo aviso se paró aún sobre mis piernas y sus orejas se alzaron, como cuando Prim llegaba del colegio. La percibía a cuadras. Pero Prim no está, y en la Aldea de los Triunfadores sólo estoy yo. Nadie viene nunca, salvo Sae que de vez en cuando sube a hacerme compañía, pero es temprano y a esta hora debe estar cocinando para los hombres que ayudan en la reconstrucción. Es una de las pocas personas que también ha vuelto.

Buttercup se remueve inquiero nuevamente, pero esta vez yo también lo hago. Una presión aparece en mi pecho, un nudo se me forma en la garganta y las manos comienzan a sudarme. ¿Qué me está pasando? Pareciera que ambos nos estamos mareando de la anticipación. A lo lejos se escucha un motor que... Un momento. ¿Un motor? Fuera de las excavadoras que remueven escombros y las máquinas que remodelan no hay nada más, no hay autos, no hay motores y claramente ninguna de esas máquinas son los suficientemente pequeñas o hábiles como para llegar hasta aquí.

Me levanto del suelo alerta, miro por la ventana y allí está. Como si fuese un espejismo, una camioneta con los vidrios polarizados aparece al inicio de la calle y como si nada pasa por el frente de mi casa y avanza por el camino. En estos momentos odio el hecho de que no haya traído nunca ninguno de mis arcos a casa y los mantenga todos en el bosque. Buttercup salta por la misma ventana por la que entró a la cocina y yo camino con velocidad a la puerta de entrada, con una fuerza e ímpetu que no sentía hace mucho abro la puerta y veo como dicha camioneta avanza con lentitud frente a la casa siguiente a la mía. La casa de Haymitch. El corazón me bombea a toda velocidad, si alguien de dicho vehículo quiere atacarme creo que podría resistir con algo de lo que aprendí en los Juegos, aunque no creo que pueda sobrevivir mucho contra quien sea, quizás correr sería una mejor opción.

Sigo divagando en mis pensamientos, cuando el vehículo se detiene definitivamente frente a la casa de Haymitch y yo descubro entre el verde del césped un diente de león. El primero de la primavera y esa idea hace que me entren ganas de gritar. Dejo el umbral de la puerta para mirar con atención, no me escondo, pero mis sentidos están alerta. La puerta trasera se abre y mi corazón sigue latiendo desbocado. Un pie sale del vehículo y se sitúa en el suelo al momento que la puerta del conductor también se abre. La primera persona, sale por completo de la camioneta y siento que me falta el aire. Podría haber millones de personas con su mismo cabello, con su altura, con su cuerpo, con sus rasgos, pero esos ojos sólo podían ser de él. Su azul profundo se posaron sobre los míos grises y casi sin color. Y en ese momento, mi corazón que sentía que se iba a salir de mi pecho de latir con tanta fuerza se detiene por completo. Ha vuelto, Peeta ha vuelto.

_

Espero que les haya gustado y se hayan enganchado tanto como estoy yo enganchada escribiéndola!  
Espero su comentarios, buenos y malos.

Gracias por leer. Javiera.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Bueno, subo un capitulo nuevo y de verdad espero algún comentario, para saber si les gusta, por lo visto ha tenido algunas visitas. Denle una oportunidad.

Declaro que los personajes son creación de Suzanne Collins y la historia o adaptación es de mi propiedad.

Enjoy!

La conmoción me golpea con fuerza, mi corazón vuelve a reaccionar y el golpeteo intenso contra mi pecho se reanuda, lo que provoca que mi cuerpo se desestabilice y me den ganas de vomitar. De pronto, siento como el color se aleja de mis mejillas y como sudo frío. Peeta. Peeta. Es lo único que mi mente logra reconocer. En ese instante, mi cara se humedece y como por arte de magia la persona que había bajado de la puerta del conductor entra en el cuadro en el que sólo se encontraba Peeta con sus ojos profundos mirándome, Haymitch. Sin esperármelo, mi mirada se dirige a la de él y me mira conmocionado, al parecer el sentimiento de desequilibrio no es sólo mío. Luego de mirarme con duda, una sonrisa surge de sus labios y sus ojos demuestran la contradicción de la pena por la que ha tenido que cargar y la alegría, según mi parecer, de volver a verme. ¿O eso es lo que siento yo?

Mis ojos vuelven a los de Peeta, que al parecer están tan rojos como los míos y ahora comprendo que la humedad de mi rostro se debe a las lágrimas que bajan sin permiso por ella. No sé si fue mi idea, si lo inventó la conmoción o si realmente pasó, pero noto como sus labios se curvan en una tímida sonrisa y sus hombros se encogen.

De manera inesperada, como viene siendo común en este día, mis piernas bajan por el pórtico de mi casa con rapidez, tocan la grava que conecta en un camino mi casa con las otras de la Aldea y, sin más, acortan la distancia que tiene mi cuerpo del de él hace tanto tiempo. Sin previo aviso, me tiro sobre sus brazos que ante la sorpresa se abrieron inmediatamente para recibirme. Le paso los brazos por el cuello, me pego a su cuello y aspiro su ansiado y cálido olor. Sus brazos son cálidos, fuertes y, de manera natural, me aprietan con fuerza contra su cuerpo, haciéndome sentir su calor como si fuese por primera vez. Su pecho sube y baja hiperventilado como el mío y siento un sollozo contra mi pelo, el lugar que ha elegido para esconder su cabeza y que, lejos de hacerme sentir incómoda, provoca que mis lágrimas aumenten los surcos sobre mi cara.

- Katniss, eres tú. ¿Real o no Real? – pregunta de manera traviesa alejándose de mi cuello, mirándome a los ojos y tomando entre sus manos mi rostro, como si quisiera reconocer que no soy un espejismo. Sus lágrimas bajan tan inoportunas como las mías por su rostro y aparta los mechones de pelo que rebeldemente se han soltado de la trenza y han caído sobre mi cara.

No soy capaz de responder, sólo asiento y vuelvo a abrazarlo con fuerza. Si supiera cuanto lo he extrañado. Quizás, ni siquiera yo lo he sabido hasta a hora que puedo volver a tocarlo y sentirlo cerca de mí.

- Supongo que eso responde a mi pregunta – y logro a ver como su boca se curva en una sonrisa cuando me alejo de su cuerpo, pero no lo suficiente como para que nos apartemos por completo.

- Si, eso debería responderla – sonrío como él y le acaricio el rostro como si fuere un gesto de lo más común entre nosotros dos-

- Te he extrañado – susurra mirándome a los ojos y logro ver la sinceridad de sus palabras. Luego, mira de reojo hacia su izquierda donde, había olvidado, debería estar el que alguna vez fue nuestro mentor- Parece que se ha aburrido – me vuelve a mirar.

- Disculpa por ser tan efusiva yo–

- Tranquila – me interrumpe, sonríe y veo como sus ojos se apagan suavemente. Creo que es desilusión.

- Hola, de nuevo - es lo único que logro decir y él me sonríe y asiente y vuelve ese brillo en sus ojos. Espera y yo logro articular unas pocas palabras – Yo también te he extrañado, Peeta-. Y como si eso fuese suficiente me abraza suavemente, deja un beso en mi mejilla y se termina de separar.

No sé por qué he reaccionado de esta manera, quizás es el hecho de que llevo mucho tiempo sola y el ver a gente conocida cerca me hace ilusión. Gente querida, me atrevo a pensar, ya que no soy capaz de decirlo en voz alta todavía. Peeta cierra la puerta de la camioneta que aún seguía abierta, se acerca a la parte de atrás y recién soy capaz de asimilar que está lleno de cajas y bolsos. Será que…

- Que distinto se ve todo –dice girándose para mirarme otra vez en la misma posición en donde me había dejado- ¿qué pasa, Katniss?

- ¿Qué pasa de qué? –preguntó pestañando sin comprender.

- Tienes el ceño fruncido y desde aquí siento tu mente maquinando- dijo mientras dejaba una maletas junto a sus pies. - ¿En qué estas pensando, quieres preguntar algo? – dijo y puso sus puños junto a cada lado de su cadera.

- Es que… No sé en realidad, no pienso en nada. – Suspiré, me sorprende que sea capaz de leerme la mente incluso antes de que yo descifre mis propios pensamientos- ¿Qué haces acá? Digo, tú y Haymitch, ¿qué hacen acá?

- Hemos vuelto, preciosa – sonó una voz a mi espalda y al girarme noto como Haymitch sale de la que se suponía era su casa y se acerca a nosotros - ¿Qué te pensabas, que nos quedaríamos eternamente en ese agujero en la tierra? – se mofó y movió la cabeza con desagrado – Si es que hay Dios, que me libre- dijo soltando una carcajada, pasó junto a mí y luego de pensárselo, se devolvió y me besó en una mejilla con dulzura dejando una caricia donde mismo habían tocado sus labios– Yo también te he extrañado pequeña- y siguió hacia donde se dirigía en un comienzo y tomó dos de los bolsos que Peeta seguí bajando.

Atónita, lo seguí con la mirada al pasar nuevamente junto a mí y perderse por la puerta la casa, Peeta sonrió al seguir a Haymitch y pasar junto a mí y, obviamente, los seguí a la casa. Al ingresar, los bolsos que Haymitch y Peeta habían llevado estaban en medio del salón, mientras que, Haymitch comenzaba a sacar todas las sábanas llenas de polvo que cubrían los muebles de la casa, intactos como los había dejado al partir al Capitolio por los Segundos Juegos. Ese pensamiento llegó a mí como una bofetada. Cuantas cosas han pasado tan sólo en dos años. Sacudí la cabeza y, automáticamente, me acerqué a ellos a ayudar a descubrir un sillón.

- Todo está intacto – sonrió Haymitch- Pensé que después de lo sucedido en los segundos Juegos iban a registrar todas nuestras cosas- movió la cabeza y continuó- al parecer Snow no era tan estúpido como pensaba. Debe haber sabido que no encontraría nada-.

- Supongo- digo en un susurro como si fuese a escucharlo sólo yo-.

- Tan reservada como siempre, Katniss- dice a lo lejos y me mira suspicaz- ¿No tienes nada que preguntar? – alza una ceja y suelta a bomba yo niego con la cabeza- Muy bien, te lo diré igual.

- Me han dado de alta – responde Peeta adelantándosele a Haymitch, lo mira y mi ex mentor asiente como si estuviese pidiéndole autorización para hablar, y responde las preguntas que divagan en mi mente y que no soy capaz de pronunciar- No me he curado, Katniss. Pero estoy bien y lo estoy controlando. Me iba a seguir volviendo loco allá. – yo sólo asiento, suspiro.

- ¿Te ayudo a llevar las cosas a tu casa? - pregunto cambiando el tema-

- No es necesario – niega y baja la cabeza esquivando su mirada por primera vez- Lo que pasa es que- y esa vez es Haymitch quien lo interrumpe-.

- El chico del pan se queda conmigo. Desde ahora vivirá conmigo hasta que yo o el doctor diga lo contrario- Y como una bofetada la verdad golpea mi cara. Peeta sigue sufriendo por mi culpa. Sigue teniendo secuelas del secuestro y la tortura por la que Snow lo hizo pasar para debilitarme. Si ese maldito bastardo supiera… Doy gracias de que no tuvo el placer de saber cuánto me quebró y me quiebra saber cómo son las cosas. Me sigue hiriendo aún estando muerto. Y Peeta y yo seguimos vivos. Aún.

Necesito tomar aire y me excuso con los dos, Haymitch me mira y ambos sabemos que me conoce más de lo que me gustaría y que necesito estar sola para asimilar todo nuevamente. _"Son iguales"_, recuerdo que alguna vez me dijo Peeta. Quizás sea cierto, y por ello él sabe que debe dejarme arrancar nuevamente. Necesito aclarar la cabeza.

Salgo de la casa, cierro la puerta detrás de mí, tomo una gran bocada de aire y dejo que mis pulmones se regodeen con el oxígeno que ha ingresado. Siento como los ojos vuelven a llenárseme de lágrimas por una razón que aún no comprendo, y entre las lágrimas puedo verlo. El diente de león fuerte e imponente está aún en el césped de Haymitch y el corazón nuevamente me da un golpe en el pecho.

Bajé los escalones del pórtico y me acerqué al diente de león. Como años atrás, no pude evitar cortarlo y acercármelo a la cara, como si estuviese comprobando que era real. Esta vez no estaba Prim para verlo, tampoco Peeta me salvaba la vida con su pan. Pero, nuevamente, él estaba cerca y un diente de león aparecía en mi camino. ¿Significará algo?

Muchas gracias por leer. Espero que de a poco le vayan tomando cariño y ojalá recibir algún comentario de que les parece.

Saludos, Javiera.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola Gente!

Muchas gracias por la cantidad de visitas. Gracias por leer esto que está hecho con mucho cariño y Gracias a aquellas personas que me están agregando a Favoritos, me siento muy alagada, de verdad, espero que la historia les siga gustando y atrayendo.

Aquí va el Tercero. Enjoy!

Declaro que los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo a la gran Suzanne Collins y a su libro Los Juegos del Hambre. La historia posterior son de mi completa imaginación salvo aquello que se toma del libro.

Al entrar a la casa, nuevamente tengo ese sentimiento de soledad en el cuerpo, dejando atrás la soledad cómoda con la que me había despertado esta mañana. Quizás, nunca fue cómoda, sólo me había resignado a estarlo y ahora siento como si la casa fuese enorme para mi sola. El mismo sentimiento que tuve las primeras semanas en la Aldea, pero que con los días se había convertido en una soledad cómoda. Hoy vuelvo a sentirme sola y abrumada en la soledad.

Peeta parecía lúcido, parecía sano. Pero el simple hecho de haberle pedido autorización a Haymitch con la mirada para responderme, me decía que algo no estaba realmente bien. Haymitch si que parecía lúcido y sonrío al pensarlo, ese hombre ha estado sobrio por él y eso me remueve de alegría, pensar en que esto no han sido difícil sólo para mí, me hace pensar en que seguimos siendo un condenado equipo aún en la distancia. ¿Qué haré ahora con ellos cerca? Ya no me siento la misma, siento que mis sentimientos están cada vez más a flor de piel y eso me estremece, no sé cómo expresarlos, sólo se me agolpan en cada parte del cuerpo pero no salen.

Definitivamente, no es un bueno momento para pensarlo así que subo a mi habitación, saco uno de los sweater que me trajeron del Capitolio después de los Primeros Juegos, me abrigo porque sé que a pesar de que la primavera viene, el tiempo sigue siendo inestable, y sin más, bajo corriendo, necesito ir al bosque, a mi bosque.

Llegué prácticamente corriendo, pasé la cerca que alguna vez fue para alejar a las personas del límite y corrí hasta el tronco hueco en donde se esconden mis arcos y las flechas. Beete me insistió que me trajera de los que él diseñó para mí en el distrito Trece, pero yo no quería nada de ellos. Nada de la revolución. Quería volver a mi lugar en el mundo y el único en el que alguna vez me sentí cómoda y eso solamente lo descubrí cuando volví. Después de dar vueltas entre tantos lugar, la arena – dos veces- el capitolio, los distritos; creo que el lugar más sano y en el que más a gusto y a salvo estoy es aquí, en el doce.

Me introduzco en las profundidades de los árboles, altos y prominentes, sus hojas, sus colores, sus olores me hacen sentir cómoda. No tienen ninguna comparación con la que crearon en los juegos. Sigo caminando y me detengo al fin cómoda. Sólo necesitaba estar ahí, no tengo la necesidad de cazar y, por ello, dejo el carcaj sobre la raíz de un árbol y me siento junto a él un instante. Cierro los ojos, inhalo y exhalo, repetidamente y me siento mucho mejor, pero no es suficiente. Me levanto y camino unos pasos y llego hasta un lugar en donde los árboles me rodean con sus cuerpos altos y sus frondosas hojas floreciendo por la llegada de la primavera. Me siento en ese punto rodeada de ellos, si bien no están cerca de mí, forman un perfecto círculo unos y otros y pareciera que forman una fortaleza a mí alrededor. Me acuesto sobre el césped húmedo, mis manos descansan a los costados de mi cuerpo y cierro los ojos, esto sí que está mejor. Siento el sol que se abre paso entre las hojas en las copas de los árboles y que el aire helado sopla rozándome la cara y las manos que están descubiertas. Extrañamente no siento frio, el sol que descansa sobre los árboles entrega el calor suficiente como para que llegue a sentirme cómoda y, sin más me rindo a la tranquilidad.

Los pájaros que vuelven a sus nidos después del invierno cantan a mí alrededor y es inevitable pensar en Rue, los sinsajos, la revolución, yo como la figura de la revolución. Cada vez, a medida que pasa el tiempo, ya voy aprendiendo a vivir con el dolor de la pérdida de Rue, en realidad estoy intentando aprender a vivir con el dolor de la pérdida de todos e incluso me había hecho la idea de la pérdida de Peeta y Haymitch y su vuelta hace que mis sentimientos, mis pensamientos y su supuesta pérdida se remuevan en mi corazón y deban adaptarse.

De pronto, suspiro con fuerza e intento reconocer que siento con la vuelta de ellos dos y no logro clasificarlo, no logro aclararlo. Creo que tengo miedo, pero es demasiado confuso como para asumir que es eso, sé que el hecho de que estén de vuelta me hace sentir infinitamente feliz, pero a la vez un sentimiento de tristeza e incomodidad aflora y eso hace que no comprenda. Siento que, el tiempo que ha pasado ha sido eterno, que las cosas que nos han pasado han sido enormes y que no somos los mismos. Haymitch luce más sano o, por lo menos, eso aparenta, pero sé que, al igual que yo, está preocupado por Peeta y siente culpa. Peeta, Peeta, no sé como sacármelo de la cabeza, aunque en realidad nunca se ha ido de mis pensamientos. Poco a poco, siento como mis sentidos se relajan por completo y la briza se hace intensa sobre mi cuerpo y con un cansancio que no sentía en el cuerpo siento que caigo profundo.

_"Kat_" siento a lo lejos una voz llamándome, pero no logro distinguir de quién. Otro sueño, me dice mi mente que se encuentra en un lugar con una paz profunda, al fin descanso. _"Katniss"_ me repite insistente la voz, que vuelve a resonar en alguna parte de mi mente. De pronto, pareciera que mi cerebro comenzara nuevamente a funcionar y siente la voz a un lado de mi y ahora no sólo eso, ahora unas manos me dan un leve golpeteo en una mejilla y luego me acarician. Son una manos fuertes y suaves, pero no logro descifrar de quienes son, no logro darles cuerpo, ni cara. _"Katniss"_, resuena nuevamente, y por más que intento abrir los ojos no lo logro, el cuerpo me pesa y es como si estuviese presa de mi misma, pero no soy capaz de despertar, no quiero despertar y lo único que logro entender es que ahora esas manos se han transformado en unos fuertes brazos que me cargan hacia algún lugar. En un momento, se detiene, recoge algo y el movimiento vuelve. No sé cuanto será que llevo así, pero no respondo, nada de mi parte lo hace. Y no logro comprender si es sólo un sueño o no.

Abro los ojos con lentitud y la oscuridad de mi habitación hace que la habitación me de vuelta. Un momento, yo estaba en el bosque, ¿Lo he soñado?, ¿Peeta no ha vuelto? Me tomo la cabeza con una mano y siento las punzadas a través de ella y la simple idea de un sueño me golpea como una bofetada dejándome desolada. Lentamente, me muevo, pero ya no siento la cama enorme, tampoco fría y cuando me remuevo nuevamente y mi mente vuelve a conectarse con mi cuerpo. Siento una calidad particular en aquella mano que yace a un lado de mi cuerpo y es entonces cuando giro el rostro olvidando el dolor y lo veo.

Peeta tiene su mano entrelazada con la mía y está dormido a mi lado, se ve incómodo y a diferencia mía, que estaba acostada, él se encuentra sentado apoyado contra el respaldo de la cama, con una pierna colgando de la cama y la otra estirada sobre ella, y su único contacto es su mano contra la mía. Me toma por sorpresa la escena e intento comprender que ha pasado, pero me es imposible hilar los hechos. Intentando no despertarlo, giro el cuerpo hacia derecha apoyándome sobre esa parte de mi cuerpo y quedando de lado hacia él. Observo sus pestañas rubias, sus labios cerrados y suaves, y un suspiro se arranca de mi boca y me llevé el puño de la otra mano a los labios y se quedó ahí testigo de mis observaciones. Sus mejillas no están tan sonrosadas como cuando frente a mi impulso corrí a abrazarlo y su pecho sube y baja con un ritmo tranquilo, de pronto, mi mirada llega hasta nuestras manos unidas.

¿Cuántas veces este chico me tomado de la mano? Desde que salimos sobre el carro en el capitolio creo que han sido infinitas las veces que nuestras manos se rozaron, fingiendo unidad frente al resto. Sé que el error fue mío, Peeta siempre intento ser parte de nuestra "unidad" pero yo nunca quise y quizás nunca pude darle el espacio suficiente para que fuera real. Supe con el tiempo que para él siempre lo fue, siempre fue real, pero para mí no… ¿y cómo no? si estaba asustada, nunca creí que podría ganar los Juegos y mucho menos que saldría viva junto a él. Nunca quise comprender qué sentía por él. No es fácil, no estaba dentro de mis planes, no quería una historia de nada con nadie y después de estar lejos emocionalmente durante meses llegaron, de improvisto, los segundos juegos. Miedo, seguía sumando miedo. Pensar en convencer al resto de algo de algo que ni yo sabía bien que era, fue asqueroso y despiadado. Quizás sin esos juegos, sin el sufrimiento del secuestro, sin nada de ello… jamás abría mirado a Peeta como hoy sé que debo mirarlo. O como se merece que lo mire.

Sé que, tal cual me dijo Haymitch hace un tiempo, podría vivir miles de vidas y aún así seguiré sin merecerlo. Es demasiado bueno, sensato, de buen corazón y poco egoísta como para yo merecerlo. Él merece alguien que sea capaz de entregarse por completo, alguien que lo haga feliz. Y yo no soy ni la mitad de lo que él necesita, partiendo por el hecho de que no soy capaz de hacerme feliz a mí misma, o a mi madre, o incluso a Buttercup. Siento un nudo en la garganta tan grande que tengo ganas de llorar. Lo quiero, pero no sé de qué forma y no lo merezco. No sé qué tipo de amor será, nunca he sentido amor, nunca he amado a alguien, a nadie más que a Prim. Como saber diferenciar si ese amor del que disfrutaban mis padres, la mirada de ambos hacía que el mundo desapareciera a su alrededor y el simple hecho, no tan simple en realidad, de la muerte de mi padre hizo que mi mamá no pudiera de dolor y nos abandonara. Cómo alguien puede ser tan indispensable al punto de querer morir si no está en tu vida… No sé si será lo mismo, pero sentía que moría de a poco cuando Peeta estaba secuestrado en el Capitolio y Snow lo torturaba.

Sigo inserta en mis pensamientos, cuando noto que sus pestañas se batieron entre sí torpemente y mi pulgar que inconscientemente estaba acariciando el dorso de su mano, fue sorprendido por la mano de Peeta que apretaba la mía con seguridad y firmeza. Entonces, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par soñolientos y sus profundos ojos azul cielo me miraron nuevamente. Se removió incómodo en su posición, movió el cuello que al parecer estaba rígido y bostezó. Sus ojos nuevamente se encontraron con los míos y examinaron mi rostro. Su mano libre, se acercó a mi rostro y rozaron mis mejillas que sentía calientes y sonrojadas ante el descubrimiento y aquella caricia provocó que mis ojos se cerraran y disfrutaran de contacto.

HASTA ACÁ QUEDAMOS! Gracias por leer y por favor déjenme sus opiniones, comentarios positivos y negativos, TODO! De verdad que me ayuda mucho a escribir sus opiniones.

Espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos en el próximo.


	4. Chapter 4

DECLARO: que los personajes y la base de la historia son creación de Suzanne Collins y su adaptación presentada a continuación es de mi propiedad.

Su mano se posó sobre mi rostro finalmente sin moverse y yo abrí los ojos ante el contacto para encontrarme con los suyos expectantes.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – me preguntó preocupado-

- Me duele mucho la cabeza – respondí tragando saliva, todavía me cuesta asimilar que está de vuelta y ahora está a mi lado. Las cosas van cambiando muy rápido. - ¿Qué me ha pasado, Peeta? Yo… fui al bosque o lo soñé? – le pregunto confundida y él me mira frunciendo el sueño- Si, aún tengo sueños… extraños.

- ¿Pesadillas? – pregunta curioso y eso hace que recuerde todas las veces que desperté gritando su nombre y llorando por no tenerlo cerca para curar mis heridas durante estos meses-

- Cada vez son menos –respondo sonriendo de lado- ¿Qué me pasó Peeta, como llegué acá?

- Te encontré inconsciente en medio del bosque- dijo soltando mi mejilla y cambió de posición acostándose junto a mí de la misma forma en la que estoy yo pero de forma opuesta quedando de frente a mí. Soltó mi mano y de inmediato se comenzó a enfriar, pero no lo suficiente porque me tomó con su otra mano para quedar más cómodo- Vine a dejarte algo, golpeé variar veces la puerta y nadie salía, fui a buscar a Haymitch y me dijo que me calmara que debías estar cazando-

- Si, recuerdo que llegué allá, saqué mis flechas, el arco y me senté junto a un árbol... – lo miro confundida-

- ¿No recuerdas nada más? – Niego con la cabeza- Como Haymitch me dijo, esperé a que volvieras, pero pasaron dos horas y no volvías. Bajé al pueblo, pasé por la Veta vacía, y les pregunté a los trabajadores pero nadie te había visto. Entonces, volví acá y Haymitch me explicó cómo llegar al bosque- siguió- Yo sólo te había visto entrar en algunas de las veces que te seguí desde la escuela, pero no sabía hacia donde ibas, te perdías fácilmente por los árboles –pestañea varias veces, creo que esta mareado- ¿Real o no Real?

Lo miro sorprendida, es verdad, muchas veces pasé de la escuela directamente a la cerca y me perdía con facilidad para que no me viera nadie, pero no sabría si me seguía. Y entonces, recuerdo que en los primeros Juegos me había comentado de que siempre me seguía desde la escuela – Supongo que Real- y lo miro preocupada- Estás teniendo un ataque ¿Real o no Real?

- No real – contesta y me sonríe- Sólo estoy algo confundido y mareado – suspira varias veces, le aprieto la mano con fuerza y luego de unos minutos vuelve a mirarme- Ya estoy mejor. Como te decía, fui al bosque donde Haymitch me había dicho que podías estar. Me contó que en una de las veces que te grabaron para la revolución fue allí.

- Si, cuando hablé de ti – y lo miro a los ojos esperando una reacción, hay un cambio en sus ojos, en la forma de mirarme pero no logro comprenderla- ¿Y estaba así nada más inconsciente? – él asiente – recuerdo que llegué, dejé las cosas sobre la raíz de un árbol y… Es borroso, creo que llegué hasta una zona rodeada de árboles como en un-

- círculo – se me adelanta y asiento- te encontré tirada en medio de ellos, pensé que te habías quedado dormida porque parecías relajada, pero cuando te llamé no me contestaste. Me acerqué más y no reaccionabas. Me hiciste pasar un susto –alzó las cejas enfático mientras movía la cabeza- Te tomé en brazos y te traje hasta acá, Haymitch me estaba esperando y se desesperó igual que yo y…

- ¿Cómo a qué hora me encontraste? – lo interrumpo porque no quiero escucharlo decir que sufre por mi culpa. No de nuevo.

- Creo que cerca de las dos de la tarde – suspiró- Quizás cuanto tiempo estuviste inconsciente.

- Gracias – le digo con completa honestidad- No sé cuándo será el día que dejes de cuidarme o de cubrirme las espaldas. Si hubiese estado sola nadie lo habría notado, Sae viene recién mañana a hacerme compañía.

- No me agradezcas nada. Nos cuidamos, eso es lo que hacemos. – y hace una pausa- Tu misma me lo dijiste alguna vez – y otra vez su mano se aferra con fuerza a la mía.

- Peeta, siento tanto todo lo que te ha pasado – suelto ahogada por la necesidad de decírselo- Yo debería haberte-

- No es necesario, Kat – dice poniendo su dedo sobre me boca y el contacto me sobresalta, pero las lágrimas ya caen por mis mejillas- Tranquila – dice en un susurro al momento que suelta mi mano y sus brazos rodean mi cuerpo y mis brazos se unen al suyo.

- Casi me muero al saber que te hacían daño, Peeta. Yo debería haber estado en tu lugar. Yo sé que no me vas a perdonar nunca, pero lo siento tanto – y mi respiración se hiperventila entre cada sollozo y Peeta sólo me abraza y acaricia mi pelo. ¿Cómo hace para seguir aquí después de todo? – No sabes lo difícil que han sido todos estos meses sin – ti suelta mi alma pero no llega a mis labios- sin… todos.

- Lo sé, yo también me he sentido solo – y suspira profundamente-

- Te he extrañado tanto – sollozo y por fin dejo salir todo- Te he extrañado incluso más de lo que he notado hasta que te vi hoy, Dios que difícil ha sido todo- Me alejo de sus brazos para mirarlo a los ojos, estoy dejando que las palabras salgan, necesito que salgan de una vez por todas y al mirarlo a los ojos el también está llorando pero en silencio – No llores por favor, saber que sufres por mi-

- Ya no sufro, Katniss. No ahora que ya estoy aquí de vuelta contigo – y sus ojos azules se han oscurecido pero brillan al centro de los ojos enrojecidos- Ha sido muy difícil para mí estar pasando por esto sin ti. Yo quería volver hace tanto, pero los doctores no me dejaban. Haymitch los convenció. Creo que se aburrió de vivir con el chico que despertaba gritando en la noche por las pesadillas. Aún cuando mejoraban mis recuerdos las noches eran insoportables.

- ¿Ahora tienes pesadillas como las mías? –pregunto asombrada, pero niega con la cabeza- ¿Entonces, Peeta?

- Mis pesadillas siguen siendo las mismas. Siguen siendo acerca de perderte, Katniss – y la profundidad de sus palabras hacen que se me estremezca hasta la última célula del cuerpo- Pero esas veces no estabas cerca para tranquilizarme al verte. Y pesando acá sola podría pasarte cualquier cosa y yo no lo sabría- su mirada se torna vergonzosa y cierra los ojos mientras un suspiro se le escapa de los labios.

- ¿Me odias Peeta? Por todo lo que pasaste – preguntó provocando que sus ojos se abran de par en par-

- No – niega rotundamente- Quizás podrían hacerse evitado un montón de cosas, no por nosotros, por otros, pero ni tú ni yo sabíamos que iba a pasar y no las podríamos haber evitado. Yo debería haberme quedado a tu lado, no haber permitido que nos separaran.

- Yo no debería haber seguido a Johanna, tenía el presentimiento de que algo pasaría, pero obedecí a los que pensaban todos- suspiro- ¿Ella está mejor, no? Nos hemos telefoneado.

- Si, está bien –sonríe- Te he extrañado mucho, demasiado, Katniss –traga saliva y lo abrazo nuevamente y escondo mi cabeza entre su cuello y la almohada- Haymitch también te ha extrañado – y eso provoca que de su boca salga una carcajada que contagia a mi garganta que suelta una risa- Tu mamá me ha enviado muchas cosas para ti –

- ¿Ella lo sabía? – digo mirándolo nuevamente y tras una pausa en la que él se pierde mirando algo en mi cara, asiente- ¡No me dijo nada y hablé ayer con ella!

- Iba a ser una sorpresa, en realidad fue una sorpresa para todos, incluso para mí – me corre el pelo que ha caído sobre mis rostro- A Haymitch se le ocurrió antes de ayer por la mañana, después de pasar la noche en vela junto a mí en el comedor de nuestro compartimento en el Trece. – hace una mueca- Dijo que los médicos le habían dicho que había mejorado, por lo tanto, sería más rápido convencerlos de que me dejaran volver. No sé qué les dijo, sólo sé que las condiciones eran reportarme todas las semanas por teléfono y una vez al mes en persona.

- Y vivir con Haymitch- agrego-

- Y vivir con Haymitch- asiente- Cuando los doctores aceptaron, corrí al hospital a contárselo a tu madre y se emocionó. Y hoy, antes de subir a la camioneta, llegó para despedirse y enviarte un par de cosas para nosotros y para ti ¡Ah! – dice de pronto- y me pidió que te diera un abrazo fuerte – me abraza con una fuerza que casi me hace perder el aire de los pulmones, pero que cuya dulzura me llena el alma- y un beso- sonríe y me besa con dulzura la mejilla, dejando un hormigueo en ella-

- Gracias – sonrío emocionada y con un nudo en la garganta- Yo la extraño también – sonrío con melancolía- ¡Ah! Y también he extrañado a Haymitch – y nuevamente una risotada sale de nuestras gargantas.

Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer.

Muchas Gracias por las visitas, Ojala puedan comentar que les parece :)

Saludos, Javiera (Javi)


	5. Chapter 5

_**DECLARO**__: que los personajes y la base de la historia son creación de Suzanne Collins y su adaptación presentada a continuación es de mi propiedad._

**Capitulo 5****:**

Han pasado dos días y mis nuevos doctores, Peeta y Haymitch, no me han dejado bajar de la cama. Haymitch teme que sea de las crisis que sufría en el Distrito Trece y dice que debo descansar para evitarlas. Yo la verdad, es que temo un poco por lo mismo, no quiero volver a eso, pero tengo claro que la pérdida de conocimiento debe haber sido por la conmoción de su llegada, no soy tan ilusa como para desconocer que no es normal lo que me pasó en el bosque. Además, como estuve tanto tiempo en la humedad del bosque y no con la ropa que suelo ocupar cuando cazo, me he pescado un resfriado de los mil demonios, que después de la conversación con Peeta y de su informe de lo que está pasando en el Trece, me hizo volar en fiebre.

Es extraño volver a tener a personas rodeándome, sentir los ruidos de la casa de al lado, sentir el motor de la camioneta por la grava, es como si esta Aldea volviera a la vida y junto con ella parte de mí.

Es extraño ver a Haymitch sobrio, me causa risa de momentos y otras tantas me asombra. Su personalidad sigue siendo irónica y un tanto molesta, pero ha aflorado en él un sentimiento de protección constante del que no era completamente consciente. Quizás siempre lo tuvo, pero hoy se hace más latente porque, ya no tiene ningún tipo de responsabilidad sobre nosotros. ¿O será que nuestros Dos Juegos y la revolución también lo han cambiado a él? No sé qué será, pero dentro de lo extraño que se ha vuelto todo, creo que me gusta su actual forma de ser.

Ayer en la tarde, ya sintiéndome un poco mejor, Peeta me trajo hasta la cama la caja que mi madre me había enviado y me dejó sola. En ella, había frascos de hierbas medicinales, unas sábanas bordadas por ella y que tenían mi nombre, un vestido de color amarillo que debe haber cosido ella, chocolates y golosinas, que no sé cómo consiguió. También, había un cofre de madera tallado y suave al tacto y que al abrirlo me emocionó, estaba lleno de bayas, de las venenosas las mismas que nos llevaron a ganar con Peeta y sobre la tapa una nota que decía "llénalo de nuevos recuerdo descerebrada, está tallado por mi" y una sonrisa llenó mi rostro, Johanna. Al final de la caja, cuando ya estaba a punto de volver a guardar todo en ella, encontré un cuaderno, era de cuero y de él se veían sobre salir listones de colores y hojas de diversos tamaños. El diario de Prim. La idea me golpea y hace que se me escape el aire de los pulmones, al tomarlo entre mis manos se me hace un nudo en la garganta y me lo llevo al pecho abrazándolo contra él y puedo jurar que sentía su olor impregnado en él. Entre la neblina de mis ojos creada por las lágrimas, logro distinguir una última cosa al fondo de la caja, una carta.

Dejé a un lado el diario de mi hermana y tomé el sobre para abrirlo, saqué de él una hoja aromada y sé que tiene el olor de mi mamá. _"Hija: Encontré esto entre las cosas de tu hermana, debe estar contigo, ella lo habría querido. Te amo Katniss, no me abandones esta vez, hazlo por ella, por mí y sobre todo por ti. Cuídate y cuida a esos locos que vuelven a ti, algún día lo haré yo también. Con amor, Mamá. PD: Date y dale una oportunidad, el tiempo lo cura todo, te enseñará y te ayudará a comprender."_

Sus últimas palabras me dejaron sin aliento y mi mente las repitió durante toda la noche _"Date y dale una oportunidad"_ ¿Pero a quién, a qué se refiere explícitamente? Finalmente, el sueño me venció por completo y preferí dejarlo así, si mi madre decía que el tiempo me ayudaría a comprender, así será.

Por ahora, simplemente me había dedicado a estar en cama, había dormido nuevamente más de ocho horas, pero Peeta no había vuelto. Anoche, después de lo de la caja, fue Haymitch quien me trajo algo para comer, pero de Peeta nada y cuando le pregunté por él no fue capaz de responderme y evadió el tema.

- ¿Puedo? – un golpeteo y la voz de Haymitch me sorprendió desde el otro lado de la puerta aún cerrada. –Katniss, ¿estás despierta? – y la puerta lentamente se abre-

- Si pasa – y me siento en la cama mientras lo veo entrar con una bandeja que supongo tiene mi desayuno- Buen día – sonrío y me extiende la bandeja sobre las piernas para luego sentarse junto a mí, en donde mismo Peeta había estado hace unas noches.

- Buen Día- está vestido con un jean y una camisa casual que me hace pensar en cómo realmente ha cambiado todo- ¿Has descansado? – asiento tomando del chocolate caliente que me ha traído – ¿Qué tal la fiebre? – pregunta llevándome una mano a la frente

- Ya estoy bien, me siento mucho mejor. ¿Tú has descansado? – el asiente- ¿Peeta?

- Está bien – dice con evidente cambio en su expresión- Ahora bajó al pueblo. Quería ver como quedó todo en la Panadería de sus padres – me mira a los ojos y logro comprender que está preocupado. Tal como lo estoy yo ahora.

- ¿No fuiste con él? – casi me atraganto de la anticipación y él niega- Pero y si…

- No le pasará nada, o eso por lo menos espero- suspira- Me pidió ir solo, quería verlo por sí mismo y, además quería que me quedara contigo-

- Pero si yo ya estoy bien – le espeto molesta- es él quien necesita compañía- y Haymitch suelta una risotada irónica, típica de él- ¿De qué mierda te ríes?

- ¿Con esa boca comes, Katniss? Veo que ya estás de mejor ánimo – ríe- Me río porque él me dijo lo mismo sobre ti. – y lo miro molesta- Katniss, el también necesita su espacio, hay cosas que debe irlas enfrentando solo y frente a ellas controlar los ataques, no siempre estaré yo cerca.

- ¿Ataques? – y el asiente pasándose una mano por el pelo largo que ya no parece tan desaliñado- ¿Cuán seguidos son? Todavía… -el niega y siento que bajo la guardia- ¡Deja de leerme la mente! – espeto molesta-.

- De vez en cuando, por ejemplo, cuando tiene encuentro con situaciones fuertes o descubre algunas que su mente ha ocultado, pasa. Se descontrola y los doctores lo sedaban, pero hace un tiempo, después de todo lo de Coin, la muerte de Snow y tu vuelta, ellos han dejado de sedarlo y lo ayudaban a que los controle, por sí mismo. Cuando he estado cerca, yo le tomo la mano o de un hombro y él comienza a volver en sí, otra veces cuando no hemos estado en la misma habitación y lo oigo gritar –hace una pausa para dejar salir el aire de los pulmones y de un momento a otro se ve cansado- Cuando llego hasta él, está afirmado del respaldo de una silla o de algún mueble y con los ojos oscuros y desorbitados lucha por volver en sí.

- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuvo uno? – pregunto con duda y miedo a su respuesta-

- Hace una semana- se encoge de hombros- Si te soy completamente sincero, creí que cuando te viera se tiraría a tu cuello- instintivamente me llevo una mano al cuello y pienso en lo impulsiva que fui y en que no pensé en lo que podría generarle, nuevamente he sido egoísta y no he pensado en él- Pero al parecer él tenía razón- se mofa- no ha tenido ninguna e incluso no ha vuelto a despertar gritando, pero si lo he sentido deambular por la casa a media noche.

- Haymitch… Gracias por cuidarlo – lo miro y los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas. No sé que le ha pasado a mi auto control, pero cada vez es más débil-

- Te lo prometí y también me lo prometí a mí, después de dejarlo dos veces no podría volver a hacerlo – sonríe y me acaricia una mejilla, luego su mano toma la mía- Además, ahora que estoy de vuelta en el mundo real, sin ninguna sustancia en el cuerpo, ¿tengo que hacer algo por la vida o no? – y una risa ahogada sale de mi garganta contagiando la suya-

- ¿Crees que se cure alguna vez? – se encoge de hombros- me siento tan culpable por dejarlo, por no cuidarlo-

- Es normal, pero ya no debes sentir eso, preciosa –sonríe- y con respecto a lo otro, de verdad que espero que mejore. No merece pasar por esto, si pudiera cambiaría con él lo haría y sé que tu también lo harías. Pero no puedo y tu tampoco.

Me siento un poco avergonzada, pero de pronto salta en mí la idea de si Peeta me sigue queriendo o la de si alguna vez realmente me quiso y tengo unas ganas descomunales de preguntárselo a Haymitch, sé que él lo sabe. Yo sólo sé, que me encanta tenerlo cerca y que si sufre yo sufro con y por él. ¿Y si ahora hay otra chica? La simple idea hace que me den nauseas. Delly aparece de pronto en mi mente, ella era su amiga y según lo que él mismo me comentó, ella lo ha ayudado con la recuperación. ¿Y si ahora tiene algo con ella?

- Lo quieres – dice de pronto Haymitch sacándome de mis pensamientos, pero su voz suena más a una afirmación que a una pregunta y yo vuelvo la mirada hacia la suya- ¿De verdad lo quieres, no es verdad? – yo me encojo de hombros y él sonríe- Hay cosas que no cambian – suspira,me suelta la mano y camina hacia la puerta-

- ¿A qué te refieres? – le pregunto confundida mientras llega hasta la puerta-

- A que debes descubrir lo que sientes por él y hacer algo de una vez por todas. Quizás, en esta vida si lo merezcas, Katniss- y ese comentario me sorprende y antes de salir por el marco de la puerta se gira y me mira- ¡Ah! Y no ha habido nadie más, si es eso lo que temes, preciosa – sonríe irónico disfrutando de mi vulnerabilidad y me deja sola y confusa en la cama-

Gracias por leer!

Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo!

Muchas gracias por las suscripciones, los favoritos y todo, me alegra muchísimo el que les guste :)

Ojalá puedan dejar sus comentarios, para saber por qué lado quieren que siga :)

Cariños. Javi


	6. Chapter 6

_**DECLARO**__: que los personajes y la base de la historia son creación de Suzanne Collins y su adaptación presentada a continuación es de mi propiedad._

Capitulo 6:

Ya son cerca de las cinco de la tarde, pero Peeta no ha vuelto a mi casa. Como la fiebre no volvió, Haymitch dejó que me levantara de la cama y luego de ducharme y cambiarme de ropa ya andaba deambulando por la casa, pero él no había venido. Sae, llegó a la hora de almuerzo y luego de un largo sermón por lo que había pasado en el bosque, conversamos de cómo va todo en la reconstrucción y me comentó que esta semana que venía comenzaban a llegar algunas personas y familias incompletas a nuestro distrito. A su hogar nuevamente. Por otra parte, me contaba que hay algunas personas del Distrito Trece que han querido venir a vivir acá y que el gobierno se los ha permitido y eso me hace pensar en lo afortunados que son todos de tener a Paylor.

Otra vez sola, decidí lavar ropa, ordenar la casa, limpiar y sin saber cómo, ya tenía energía nuevamente. Ahora estoy en el portal de mi casa, sentada en las escaleras que separan mi casa del jardín trasero y simplemente me quedo ahí sintiendo el viento de invierno alejarse y el calor de la primavera en su atardecer darme en la cara. De pronto, oigo el golpeteo de unas herramientas y algo sobre la grava de la Aldea y sorprendida abro los ojos pero el sonido proviene de cerca. Me paro desde las escaleras, bajo por ellas y rodeo la casa saliendo al jardín delantero. En ese instante, aparece Peeta con la ropa llena de tierra y barro, el pelo desordenado y los brazos fuertes arrastrando la carretilla llena de herramientas y plantas en ellas.

- ¿Qué te pasó, cambiaste la harina por la tierra? – le sonrío con los brazos cruzados sobre el cuerpo cuando llega hasta mi-

- Señorita Everdeen, me alegra notar que su ánimo está mucho mejor. La fiebre, ¿Cómo ha estado? –tiene una sonrisa radiante en los labios y eso me sorprende, hasta hace un momento pensaba que no quería verme y alzo las cejas entretenida-

- Muy bien, te ha mandado saludos –sonrió cómica provocando que él explote en risa- ¿Qué haces con eso? – preguntó curiosa indicando la carretilla-

- Una sorpresa o algo así – asiente mirando las cosas y luego a mi nuevamente- ¿Haymitch? –pregunta mirando hacia la casa-

-No lo sé – respondo girándome y luego lo vuelvo a mirar- Debe estar en la casa durmiendo o algo así: lo noté cansado hoy en la mañana-.

- Me encontré con Sae en el camino – me indicó dejando la carretilla en el suelo y poniendo los puños alrededor de la cadera, hacía que se le marcan lo músculos que había olvidado que tenía- dijo que había venido a verte – me indica y yo asiento. Ver nuevamente el cuerpo de Peeta hace que la boca se me seque y me ponga incómoda- ¿Qué sucede? –me pregunta entrecerrando los ojos-

- Nada –niego al instante y frunce el ceño-

- Pareces desconcertada, como incómoda por algo –me mira intrigado-

- No, nada. No me pasa nada –intenté sonreír, pero el siguió mirándome extraño y mi pulso empezó a subir- ¿Qué? –negó con la cabeza y me exasperó- ¡Deja de mirarme de esa forma!

-¿Qué es lo que tienes ahí? – me pregunta indicando mi mejilla con sus manos sucias. Se acerca a mí alejándose de la carretilla y estirando una mano hasta mi rostro se acerca, pero logro comprender lo que quiere hacer.

- No, Peeta – dije en un tono amenazador que pareció no alarmarlo en lo más mínimo- Peeta, no se te ocurra – y cuando estaba cerca de mi no me quedó otra que salir corriendo hacia el camino fuera de la Aldea.

Por lo que mi mente captó, la idea de Peeta era mancharme la cara con tierra y al salir corriendo él salió detrás de mí persiguiéndome, por lo tanto estaba en lo correcto. Estaba gritando entre risas y amenazas de que me dejara en paz, al mismo tiempo, que corría entre la grava. Peeta me seguía desde cerca, lo que me sorprendió debido a su pierna arreglada por el capitolio, quizás ya había dominado por completo el movimiento de la prótesis, además, recuerdo que me dijo que estuvo en rehabilitación o algo así.

Luego de correr entre los arbustos del camino, me devolví esquivándolo rápidamente, pero él logró agarrarme de un brazo lo que me hizo soltar una carcajada gigante y sentí como la adrenalina me subía por el cuerpo, por lo que, lo esquivé tirando del brazo y seguí corriendo esta vez en dirección de regreso a la Aldea. Llegué hasta mi casa, pero él me pisaba los talones y en reiteradas ocasiones estiró la mano para agarrarme y yo sólo sentí el cosquilleo de su roce. Entré nuevamente por el costado de la casa rodeándola para llegar al jardín trasero y cuando estaba pisando las escalerillas del pórtico sentí dos fuertes brazos aferrándose a mi cintura y tirándome hacia atrás.

La fuerza con la que me tiró Peeta hacia él y el movimiento de mi cuerpo protestando entre carcajadas, hizo que Peeta perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de espaldas al césped con mi espalda pegada a su cuerpo.

- Mi espalda – gruño para soltar una risita ronca-

Yo seguía riendo e intenté levantarme de su cuerpo con velocidad, pero sus brazos seguían sosteniéndome pegada a él. Me moví intentando liberarme, pero era inútil, yo podía ser más rápida, pero su fuerza muchísimo superior a la mía.

- Suéltame, Peeta- gritaba y el seguía aferrado a mí. Sentí de pronto que sus brazos se soltaban levemente, pero antes de poder escapar sus dedos se enterraron en mi abdomen haciendo cosquillas- ¡No, no, no! Peeta, cosquillas no – y como reacción me retorcía encima de él-

No sé cómo, pero de un momento a otro, al abrir nuevamente los ojos, ya no estaba sobre él, sino que atrapada entre el césped y su cuerpo a horcadas sobre mí, mientras que seguía haciéndome cosquillas. Los mechones rubios le caían sobre los ojos mezclándose con las pestañas del mismo color. Su rostro estaba sonrosado por la risa y el movimiento y los músculos de los brazos se le tensaban producto del movimiento. Y de pronto, sus manos dejaron de moverse sobre mi cuerpo y sus ojos se posaron sobre los míos. Una sonrisa burlona y manipuladora apareció en su rostro y no logré descifrar que era. Miré hacia donde su mirada se dirigía, y pude ver que había una pequeña posa de agua a su lado donde metió una mano, para luego girarse hacia mí con mala intención hacia mí.

-¡Peeta, no!. – grité cuando sentí los dedos húmedos sobre la cara y me moví como loca bajo él, pero con la otra mano me tomó las manos sobre la cabeza- Te voy a matar, deja de mancharme la cara –volví a chillar-

- ¡Quédate quieta- dijo riendo a carcajadas- pero que linda te ves. Que linda se ve tu nariz – y a continuación la manchó con barro- esas mejillas rosadas – y repitió el proceso.

- Juro que me vengaré – chillé entre risa y enojo. Pero ante un descuido de él al momento de volver a meter la mano en el barro, me solté de sus manos y giré mi cuerpo sobre el suyo- Oh Peeta, ahora quién se ríe – solté vengativa. Con las piernas sostuve las suyas e intenté tomarle los brazos, pero la diferencia de estaturas y contextura me dejaban en desventaja frente a él-

- No Katniss, no seas vengativa – dijo mientras con la mano libre que tenía evitaba que mi mano no le manchara la cara- Katniss, ya no es divertido, ya no te ríes – dijo Peeta moviendo la mano sobre su cara-

- Claro que me estoy riendo – dije soltando una carcajada más que falsa que lo hizo reír- ves como me río- y ante un nuevo descuido le manché el pelo y parte de la frente con lodo- ¿Ves que divertido es?- reí al verlo con la cara así, pero esta vez en un descuido mío se soltó de mi agarre y me tomó por las muñecas- ¡Katniss! –

Gritó cuando mi cuerpo se acercó al suyo, mi pecho rozó el suyo y con mi nariz aún húmeda manché sus mejillas y parte de la boca con el lodo. Cerró los ojos, y comenzó a quejarse bajo mi cuerpo y la risa que salió de su garganta hizo vibrar mi cuerpo sobre el de él a causa de ella. Pero de un momento a otro, ante un descuido, soltó la única mano que tenía agarrada por la mía, nos giró y me dejó debajo de él nuevamente y me tomó de las muñecas para luego mirarme fijamente a los ojos con mi rostro sólo a centímetros del de él. Su pecho subía y bajaba por la actividad y la risa que ahora estaba apagada y yo no estaba en una situación muy distinta a la de él. Mis ojos inevitablemente se posaron en sus labios entre abiertos y rojos, él posó su mirada en los míos e instintivamente me mordí el labio inferior debido al nerviosismo.

- No hagas eso- soltó serio y con la voz ronca. Nunca había escuchado es tono de voz en él-

-¿Si no, qué? –pregunté desafiante clavando mi mirada en la de él e inesperadamente su rostro se acercó más al mío y luego de tomar aire pego sus labios a los míos dejándome sorprendida.

Chan chan chan!

Gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por los favoritos, los comentarios y todo. Ojalá siga recibiendo comentarios para saber qué cosas son las que quieren leer o cuales son sus impresiones de lo que se va mostrando.

Cariños, Javi.


	7. Chapter 7

_**DECLARO**__: que los personajes y la base de la historia son creación de Suzanne Collins y su adaptación presentada a continuación es de mi propiedad._

Capitulo 7:

Sus labios se posaron sobre los míos dejándome de inmediato sin aliento, pero como hace mucho, mi cuerpo reaccionó antes que mi cabeza. Mi cuerpo se estremeció ante el contacto y mis labios respondieron el beso que hace tanto esperaba sin saberlo. Peeta capturó mi labio inferíor con suavidad y luego el superior y mis labios se pegaron con fuerza a los suyos como hace tanto no lo hacían. Ansiosa a causa de la necesidad, abrí la boca dándole acceso directo al resto de mi boca y su lengua se introdujo dentro de mi boca a buscar lo que necesitaba. Nuestros labios se aferraron a una velocidad que estaba sacando chispas y suspiros de la boca de ambos.

Peeta soltó mis muñecas, recorrió mis brazos con sus dedos y el roce provocó que mi espalda se arqueara dejándome sorprendida en el acto, desde que estuvimos en los segundo juegos que no sentía fuego encenderse dentro de mí con el roce de Peeta sobre mi cuerpo, luego una de sus manos pasó por debajo de mi espalda y nos acercó dejándome sin respiración. Mis manos ya liberadas subieron aferrándose a su espalda para luego perderse en su cuello y en sus mechones color oro y el beso se hizo más profundo.

Su lengua busco la mía siguiendo con el ritmo endiablado que estaba tomando. Una de mis manos se aferró a su espalda y recorrió su columna vertebral y sentí un susurro ronco salir de su boca y encontrarse con la mía haciendo que el calor subiera por mi cuerpo. El aire comenzó a hacerse escaso y Peeta comenzó a bajar el ritmo del beso dejándome mareada y sin aliento. Capturó unas cuantas veces mis labios, los mordió y delineo con la lengua hasta que por fin, con un último beso sus labios se despegaron de mí.

- Yo… yo… yo- balbuceé intentando controlar mi respiración-

- Si yo también – sonrió con el pecho subiendo y bajando mientras acariciaba la curva de mi espalda- Katniss, si te molestó dis-

- No, no me molestó –suspiré y una amplia sonrisa apareció en su boca y pude ver su mirada entre los mechones de pelo- ¿Qué es esto Peeta? Yo te hago daño y-

- No –interrumpió tajante- no me haces daño- y con la mano libre acarició mi frente-Katniss, mis sentimientos no han cambiado. Sé que tú y yo hemos cambiado, pero mis sentimientos no lo han hecho –

Se veía sincero y eso me encogió el corazón. Su cara se veía perfecta incluso con las manchas en su cara, toqué sus cejas y pasé los dedos por ellas, por sus pestañas largas, sus ojos, su nariz. Cerró los ojos frente a mi tacto y suspiró sobre mi mano cuando rocé sus labios.

- Peeta, yo siento cosas por ti –abrió los ojos y me miró con dulzura y esperanza, pero no fui capaz de sostenerle la mirada y cerré los míos para encontrar el valor de hablar con él- Yo siento cosas por ti y, joder, que difícil y complicado es decirlo –respiré profunda y torpemente y abrí los ojos para ver que sus ojos se humedecían- tengo miedo a dañarte más, no quiero hacerlo, no quiero, no me perdonaría dañarte, ¿lo entiendes? – y posé las manos sobre sus mejillas- Pero no puedo prometerte que no lo haré, porque probablemente lo haré – y ahora soy yo quien llora-

- No lo harás- me dice suplicante-

- No lo sé y tú tampoco- trago con amargura-

- ¿Eso significa que a pesar de que me quieres, no estarás conmigo? – pregunta molesto. Por primera vez desde que volvió que veo como se enoja, se desilusiona de mi otra vez-

-No lo sé. Tengo miedo. No lo entenderías –respiro con dificultad-

- Katniss – negó con la cabeza mientras salía de encima de mí y se sentaba a mi lado- Créeme que soy el primero en entenderte, siento lo mismo. La diferencia entre tú y yo es que sé que es más importante. Yo sé que quiero estar contigo y que el miedo que siento no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacarme lo que tengo en el pecho, los sentimientos no desaparecen por mi miedo- se pasa la mano por el pelo, frustrado y se abrazó posando la mirada en la entrada de mi casa- Y claramente uno de mis miedos es que tu no sientas lo mismo, ¿entiendes? Eso significaría que tendré que hacerme la idea de que no estaré contigo –hace una pausa larga y luego continúa- Entonces yo te pregunto, ¿Qué es más fuerte para ti, Katniss?-

Dudo de contestar, pero finalmente lo hago - No lo sé –negué cerrando los ojos y ahogándome en lágrimas- No lo sé – le grite poniéndome de pie- Por qué siempre debes sonar más sensato que yo, por qué debes siempre estar más claro – y observó como él se pone de pie y me mira con las manos en las caderas- No te das cuenta que no soy buena para ti-

- No digas eso- me espetó molesto y tajante-

- ¡Sabes que es verdad! – le grité desesperada- Te hace daño estar cerca de mi-

- Me hace mal estar lejos de ti, ¿es que no lo entiendes? – me tomó de los brazos me sacudió y me abrazó con fuerzas- Katniss, no voy a rogarte amor. No lo haré. –dijo firme- Yo te estoy ofreciendo lo que tengo, mi amistad, mi cariño, mi compañía, mi amor –dijo e hizo una pausa- incluso con mis ataques, mis dudas, mis pierna de metal… Yo tampoco soy perfecto. Pero eres tú quien debe decidir qué es lo que quiere-

- ¿Tú qué quieres? – solté de repente y sentía como el cuerpo me temblaba aún sujetada por los brazos de él. Pero no respondió - ¿Me quieres Peeta?

- No debo responderte eso, ya lo sabes –dijo serio mirándome- No seguiré rogándote Katniss, ya te lo dije –dijo dejando caer los bazos a sus costados- ¿Te crees que no tengo miedo de hacerte daño en medio de un ataque otra vez? –dijo cerrando los ojos- Claro que lo tengo, podría matarte –suspiró frustrado-

- No lo harías, yo lo sé –dije tomando su rostro entre mis manos y acaricié su rostro humedecido- Yo te ayudaría a que volvieras a ser tú. Te curarás, Peeta.

- No es muy probable, me hicieron muchas cosas, Katniss – dijo tomando mi rostro- Pero no dejaré que eso me pare. No dejaré que ellos sigan controlándome o haciéndome daño. No otra vez –negó con la cabeza.

Tragó saliva, me miró con una mezcla de miedo y cariño y eso me hizo dudar. No sé qué hacer con él, no sé qué hacer con mis sentimientos, con la culpa, pero estar con él me hace tan bien, me da paz… Y él cree que yo también puedo hacer de su vida algo mejor, _¿Qué pesa más, Katniss?_ , _¿Amor o miedo? _No soy capaz de decir nada más, sólo me aferro a él con fuerza y siento que su cuerpo está casi unido al mío. Pasa las manos por mi pelo, lo acaricia y yo deslizo las mías por debajo de sus brazos, me aferro a sus hombros y escondo la cara entre su pecho y su cuello. Me encanta su olor, pienso y me siento estúpida ante ello.

De repente, Peeta me suelta y sus brazos quedan a los costados de su cuerpo. Sólo me mira e instintivamente mis brazos me abrazan el cuerpo sintiendo frío, un frío que no sé si es porque ya será el atardecer o porque su cuerpo se ha alejado del mío. Veo como sus manos se albergan en los bolsillos delanteros del jean y comienza a caminar hacia el costado de la casa, por donde hace un rato había entrado persiguiéndome y me da la espalda. Su expresión era de tristeza y la desesperación comienza a apoderarse de mí, mientras Peeta se aleja. Desaparece de mi vista y siento como el corazón me golea contra el pecho bombeando sangre hasta el resto del cuerpo. Las manos me sudan y las piernas se me debilitan. Nuevamente estoy presa del pánico. Quiero gritarle que se quede, que no quiero que se aleje de mí, que lo quiero más de lo que incluso puedo llegar a admitir, y que a pesar de que no soy lo suficientemente buena para él quiero intentarlo, pero las palabras mueren en mis pulmones, no son capaces de salir. El nudo en la garganta es insoportable y las lágrimas de dolor me cubren la cara. No quiero dejar las cosas así, pero, ¿qué puedo ofrecerle? Ni siquiera soy capaz de vivir conmigo misma.

Sin darme cuenta, he comenzado a correr hacia la entrada de la casa, pero me quedo de pie junto a un árbol de mi jardín y veo como él se dispone a tomar la carretilla otra vez. Al girarse, su mirada se encuentra con la mía y sus ojos se ven rojizos, su mirada perdida, su pelo revuelto y la cara manchada. Traga saliva, evita mi mirada y suspira. Sé que intenta no sufrir.

- ¿Qué es más fuerte? – vuelve a preguntar, pero esta vez su voz suena violenta, sus mirada no me mira, yo estoy a su izquierda pero su mirada está perdida en algo al lado opuesto, lo que hace que los rayos del atardecer de den de perfil- ¿Qué es más fuerte, Katniss? – insiste sin mirarme-

- El miedo –le grito con el doble de violencia y me mira serio evitando llorar- El miedo, es más fuerte Peeta- sale desgarrándome la voz- Pero no quiero estar sin ti. No de nuevo.

Salgo corriendo, dejándolo sorprendido y me tiro a sus brazos como lo hice el primer día que nos vimos para el Tour de los vencedores y caímos sobre la nieve o de la misma forma de cuando volvió. Al igual que en aquellas ocasiones, sus brazos me recibieron y los sollozos salieron de su garganta, ahogados por la desesperación.

- No quiero estar sin ti nunca más – me mira y me besa las mejillas y los labios mojados por las lágrimas- Nunca más – las lágrimas corren por su cara y su voz suena desesperada-

- Nunca más – repito fundiéndome con él en un profundo beso mientras comprendo cuan fuerte es esto-

Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer!

Espero sus comentarios. Se está poniendo bueno,

Cariños, Javi.


	8. Chapter 8

_**DECLARO**__: que los personajes y la base de la historia son creación de Suzanne Collins y su adaptación presentada a continuación es de mi propiedad._

* * *

Capitulo 8:

No sé como lo hace, pero saca de mi aquellas cosas que yo no quiero que salgan. No soy como él, que puedo decir lo que siento con naturalidad o como si no tuviese la menor importancia. No soy dulce, no soy muy cariñosa y soy desconfiada, pero hay algo en él que me hace confiar, que me hace querer abrazarlo y me hace sentir cosas que no suelo sentir por muchas personas. Peeta es capaz de hacer aflorar esas cosas de mí y, la verdad, es que sigue aterrorizándome por dentro, pero no quiero perderlo de nuevo. Lamentablemente, soy de esas personas que arruina los momentos, que se siente incómoda cuando alguien la toca o cuando le dicen cosas lindas. Me cuesta demostrar el afecto, mi padre se llevó eso de mi, con él siempre fui abierta y luego Prim fue quien se llevó lo poco que quedaba de aquello.

Pero sentir ahora como Peeta respira bajo mi cabeza, ver sus ojos cerrados, ver su pelo revuelto y sus pestañas brillando al atardecer me hace sentir distinta. No sé si seré capaz de corresponderle como se merece, no tan sólo ahora sino que lo que dure esto, pero sé que quiero intentarlo. No niego que me muero de miedo y haberlo compartido – o gritado- con él ya es parte de los cambios que crea en mí. Estoy aterrada por fallar, ni siquiera por fallarme a mí, que en realidad a estas alturas no sería nuevo, sino porque no quiero fallarle a él, no se lo merece, no de nuevo por mí.

Debo admitir, que a veces siento que su "algo" – a lo que no quiero poner nombre- hacia mí es tan grande, que nunca seré lo suficientemente buena para corresponderle, pero al mismo tiempo siento que si se aleja un minuto me falta el aire. No es normar que esos días que no me vino a ver me hiciera sentir completamente sola, aún cuando Haymitch venía a verme cada hora. Es como que, no espera nada de mí, o si lo hace es muy paciente, o muy confiado o simplemente autodestructivo, porque creo que espera cosas que ni siquiera he descubierto que existen, _¿Amor?_ Me asalta la duda desde algún rincón de mi cabeza.

Después del altercado delante de mi casa, lloramos abrazados mucho tiempo y al separarnos no hacía falta decir nada. Pero me nació algo, no sé pero este chico provoca cosas extrañas en mí, no dejo de sorprenderme. Con sorpresa por mi actitud, le dije que fuera a casa a bañarse y cambiarse de ropa, mientras yo hacía lo mismo, y que lo esperaba en la puerta de mi casa en quince minutos. Sin saber muy bien que quería hacer, lo vi salir disparado hacia su casa, sin antes darme un beso, y perderse en la puerta, yo hice lo mismo y me reí como tonta enfrente del espejo antes de meterme a la ducha a sacarme la suciedad del cuerpo. Corrí envuelta en una toalla hasta mi cuarto. Me cambié de ropa y bajé las escaleras, justo cuando él tocaba la puerta con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Le dije que me siguiera al pasar junto a él, pero su mano me pilló desprevenida cuando tomó entre ella la mía. Me sonrojé al instante, y a él pareció no importarle, porque cuando alcé la vista sus mejillas tenían el mismo rojo vivo que supuse tendrían las mías. Caminamos calle abajo y no me preguntó hacia donde lo llevaba, sólo me siguió y fue cuando descubrí que no hablamos desde que le grité, pero tampoco quería ser la primera en decir algo, el silencio era cómodo y, debo admitir, que no había sabido que decir. Llegamos al bosque, mi lugar sagrado en el mundo, mi hogar, algo completamente mío y sé que quiero compartirlo con él. Nunca he estado con nadie más que con Gale, pero él está lejos y yo no quiero pensar en él, quiero que Peeta llene mis pensamientos por completo.

Al avanzar, su cuerpo sigue en silencio y su mano aferrada a la mía, pero sus pisadas fuertes no hacen silencio del todo y recuerdo de pronto los Primeros Juegos, cuando su cuerpo me perturbaba para intentar cazar y conseguir comida para ambos, cuando su pierna estaba herida y cuando decidió ir a recoger bayas para no molestarme, siempre gentil. Suspiro al pensarlo, nunca le tomé el peso del todo, o quizás sí más de lo que debía. Cuando escuché el cañonazo y Peeta estaba lejos me entró una desesperación que no conocía de mi y, ahora comprendo, que fue la misma que me asaltó en la tarde cuando sentí que lo perdía. _No quiero perder al chico del pan._ Recuerdo que me dijo mi mente cuando Snow lo tenía secuestrado y en otras tantas ocasiones que ya no recuerdo.

Paso junto al círculo de árboles donde me encontró Peeta y tiro de él para seguir avanzando en el bosque. Seguimos caminando en silencio unos minutos, hasta que por fin llegamos a donde quería, el lago. Sonrío ampliamente, no había venido hasta aquí desde que me fui, quizás una parte de mi sabía que la próxima vez volvería con él y quería guardar el momento, no lo sé. Sus labios sueltan un suspiro y me doy cuenta de que aprecia la belleza del lugar. Recuerdo que una vez se lo dije, le dije que no era muy buena apreciando las cosas bellas como él, que él veía belleza en todo y, claro ahora lo recuerdo, Peeta me dijo "_Tener ojo para la belleza no es lo mismo que una debilidad. Excepto en lo que respecta a ti"_ con una facilidad y naturalidad que hasta ahora me descoloca. Debe estar observando y guardando detalles, que incluso yo en tantos años, he descubierto. Sus ojos de artista es maravilloso.

Después de un rato, le indiqué que nos sentáramos a una de las orillas, en donde podríamos ver el atardecer. Él se acomodó y posó la espalda en un tronco, yo me senté a su lado y él estiró un brazo invitándome a dejar mi cabeza descansando en su pecho. Y así hemos estado hasta ahora.

-¿Te gusta? – pregunto en un susurro y abre los ojos para mirarme- ¿Estabas durmiendo?

- No – sonríe- estaba meditando un poco. No puedo creer que después del bombardeo esto pueda ser tan precioso – me mira y su sonrisa se amplía y deja un beso en mi frente- Gracias por compartirlo conmigo.

- De nada – sonrío complacida- Igualmente el bosque sufrió daños, pero florecerá -hago una pausa- No venía desde que me fui de aquí, desde los segundos juegos – y me acomodo quedando sentada junto a él quedando casi a su misma altura- Me gusta que a ti te haya gustado – y tímidamente poso mis labios sobre los suyos dejando un suave beso sobre los de él ¡Que sensación más exquisita! Me mira sonriendo, pero su expresión cambia, se nubla-

- Katniss, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – y asiento sorprendida y extrañada- ¿Viniste con Gale aquí? – la pregunta me deja impactada y la actitud de Peeta aún más… _¿Esos son celos?_

- Si, una vez –el asiente como si estuviese ausente- ¿Ves esa cabaña? – le indico con el dedo la casita que hay detrás de un árbol en la orilla y asiente- Fuimos ahí para conversar, supuse que mi casa estaría intervenida con micrófonos y en el bosque no nos podrían escuchar. Fue cuando le hablé de escapar, el mismo día que te acompañé a la plaza y pregunté si escaparías conmigo, me dijiste que sí, pero también mencionaste que no pensabas que yo lo haría ni por un solo momento. El mismo día que a Gale lo azotaron – lo miro fijamente, pero él suele mirarme y mirar otro punto lejos de mi cara- ¿Te molesta?-

- No- contesta rápido, pero pareciera que estuviera respondiéndose a sí mismo- ¡O quizás sí! ¿Lo besaste? – y esa simple pregunta hace que en mí se desplace una sustancia extraña que me sonroja las mejillas y me sienta… _¿Alegre? ¿Satisfecha?_ - ¿Por qué sonríes, no es gracioso?-.

- Peeta, me estas celando con Gale – afirmo y una risa sale de mis labios- ¿Es en serio?

- Puede ser... –gruñe- Con él estuviste mucho tiempo, se conocen hace muchísimo y cuando lo hirieron en la plaza… Yo vi como lo besabas… - y eso me deja sorprendida- ¿Sientes cosas por él, Katniss? – pregunta mirándome a los ojos-

- Si, siento cosas por él – le respondo mirándolo a los ojos y agrego- pero cosas que son completamente distintas a las que siento por ti ahora o incluso antes, él supo antes que yo que lo nuestro no podría ser, porque yo te tenía cerca a ti –dije acariciando su mejilla- No me hagas decir palabras que aún están listas para salir de mi. Pero, debes saber que lo siento. –le digo pegando mi frente a la de él mientras mis manos sostienen su rostro-

- Entonces, me quieres pero no te sale decirlo – hace una pausa y siento como sus palabras contienen una sonrisa- ¿Real o no Real? –lo miro y sé que está jugando conmigo, pero tiene derecho a saber que es el único en el que pienso-

- Real – respondo cerrando los ojos y me abraza con cariño y suavidad. Este hombre me va a volver loca con tanto cariño- ¡Mira! Esta atardeciendo, casi se esconde el sol – le digo separándome y acomodándome nuevamente sobre su hombro- El cielo tiene tu color favorito, Peeta. Anaranjado atardecer. – y le tomo la mano entrelazando sus dedos con los míos. Tendré que dejar fluir todo.

* * *

Muchas Gracias por los comentarios que recibí **Cleoru Misumi** Me emocionó tu comentario! Y **Pauliii **que alegría que te guste tanto!

Muchas Gracias por todos los favoritos!

Espero les haya gustado, Saludos y Cariños. Javi


	9. Chapter 9

_**DECLARO**__: que los personajes y la base de la historia son creación de Suzanne Collins y su adaptación presentada a continuación es de mi propiedad._

* * *

**Capitulo 9****: **

Últimamente, las cosas en general están muy bien. He bajado varias veces al pueblo para acompañar a Peeta, que está al parecer empeñado en reparar la panadería de sus padres. He intentado varias veces hablar con él del tema, pero me evade y creo que él también merece su tiempo para asumir que ellos no están y que sus hermanos tampoco lo están. En el pueblo las cosas van bien, la escuela está en mitad del proceso, las viviendas lucen mejor que antes y muchas tuvieron que derribar lo poco y nada que quedaba para volver a levantarlas, pero de a poco el Distrito toma forma. Haymitch me ha dicho que la semana que viene, según le han dicho algunos de los trabajadores, comienza la llegada de las personas que pertenecían al Distrito Trece en dos semanas, pero que aquellos que formaban parte de nuestro Distrito comienzan a llegar hoy. Y mamá me lo confirmó cuando esta mañana hablé con ella.

Le agradecí por el diario de Prim, que aún no me atrevo a leer y por cada unas de las cosas que me envió. Dormir con las sábanas que me envió me hace sentir un poco más cerca de ella, como si me arropara todas las noches. Le pedí expresamente que le diera a Johanna las gracias, porque llevaba dos días llamándola y no me contestaba, al parecer ha estado muy ocupada. Y que le enviara mis saludos a Annie, que según lo que me contó, su vientre está cada vez más amplio. Ya debería estar de 3 meses y me inunda la pena de saber que Finnick no está con ella. Por qué todo debe ser tan injusto, merecían estar juntos para siempre. Me gustaría poder ser parte del crecimiento de ese bebé y poder contarle sobre lo maravilloso que fue su padre lo poco que lo conocí.

Después de hablar con mamá quedé un tanto confundida y triste, por eso, volví a llamar a Johanna, pero nadie me atendió. Es lo más parecido que tengo a una amiga y quería contarle sobre Peeta y sobre Annie, pero me quedé con todas las ganas y la necesidad. Tampoco pude contárselo a Peeta, porque no lo veo desde anoche y cuando le pregunté a Haymitch, nuevamente me evadió.

Ha pasado una semana desde que fuimos al lago, y casi dos desde que volvieron con Haymitch y me siento positiva, incluso cuando sigo con esa tristeza por Annie. Lo que sí, me tiene muy extrañada y con curiosidad es Peeta, nuestra… ¿relación?, bueno, lo que sea que tenemos va de lo mejor, pero este chico lleva desapareciendo todas las tardes y algunas mañanas. No sé que se traerá entre manos pero quiero averiguarlo, no es normal que llegue muy cansado a verme o que note que está adolorido.

Llego hasta la casa de Haymitch, abro la puerta como si fuese mi casa y veo a mi ex mentor acostado en el sillón leyendo un libro. Si, por muy extraordinario que parezca, Haymitch lee un libro, pero no es él quien termina de captar mi atención, sino el chico que viene entrando desde la puerta del jardín con la ropa salpicada de pintura verde y marrón. Ambos me quedan mirando fijamente y eso hace que me ponga nerviosa.

- ¿Por qué tienes la ropa así? –le pregunto intrigada, saltándome todo tipo de etiqueta y buena costumbre-

- Hola ¿no? – dice Haymitch bajando el libro para mirarme desaprobando mi actuar-

- Hola – le digo a los dos- Peeta, ¿Qué haces con la ropa manchada? Digo llegando hasta a él en la cocina-

- Estoy pintando – dice mirándose la ropa y luego mirando a Haymitch. Me está disgustando que lo mire tanto para pedirle aprobación-

- ¿Estás pintando tus cuadros? – le digo sentándome sobre la mesada y quedando sorprendida. Después de dudarlo asiente- Me los muestras – sonrío-

- ¡No! – dice de repente- Es que todavía no están terminados- y comienza ponerse nervioso- ¿Qué?

- Que no soy la púnica mala mintiendo – alzo una ceja y lo miro- ¿Qué estás haciendo Peeta?

- Nada en particular, Katniss. Ya te dije que estoy pintando – suspira, se acerca a mi pone sus manos sobre mis rodillas e intenta besarme pero me corro al instante para mirar a Haymitch que se ha sumergido nuevamente en su libro- ¿Qué pasa? – me mira extrañado-

- Que está Haymitch ahí – le digo en un susurro y alejo sus manos de mis piernas- Nos puede ver , Peeta.

- Y a mí que me importa – dice abrazándome y robándome un beso-

- ¡Peeta! – susurro y lo alejo de mi bajándome se la mesada- No quiero que el resto esté sabiendo que hacemos y que no – le digo sonrojándome y mirando a Haymitch que parece no notar nada-

- ¿Te doy vergüenza, Katniss? – dice cruzándose de brazos y mirándome acusadoramente-

- Tu sabes que no es eso- le digo tomándole un mano y tiro de él para llevarlo al patio trasero- Tu sabes que no es eso, Peeta. Es que me da vergüenza a mi –sonrío y paso mis brazos por su cuerpo abrazándolo- Pasa que, ¿no crees que ya fue mucha la exposición de lo que teníamos o no? – el tuerce la sonrisa y asiente- ¡Ves! Ahora lo que haga o no, quiero que me pertenezca a mí y a ti nada más… Cuando las cosas estén mejor, le diremos o no al resto…

- Está bien - asiente- pero Haymitch no es tonto y por mucho que yo no le haya dicho, de seguro sabe. Se me notan las cosas Kat, y tu tampoco sabes mentir – pasa los brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me besa con suavidad- Hola –dice en un susurro mirándome a los ojos-

- Hola – digo contra su boca capturando su labio interior- ¿Me vas a decir porque no has ido a verme? – le digo jugando con el pelo de su nuca-

- No – dice pegando su boca contra la mía- No te puedo decir, pero hoy lo sabrás – dice abrazándome con fuerza- ¿Irás a la estación de tienes? Hoy llega la gente desde el Trece-

- Si sabía, me dijo mamá por teléfono, pero no sé si iré –me encojo de hombros- te mandó saludos.

- Gracias – sonríe- Yo creo que sería una buena idea que fueras, de una u otra forma es como cerrar un ciclo, ¿no? –

- Puede ser – asiento- ¿Tú, irás? –pregunto con curiosidad y asiente- Bueno… - suspiro- iremos entonces –y su sonrisa se amplía-

- Bueno Señorita, entonces vaya a cambiarse, porque llega en quince minutos – dice mirando su reloj por sobre mi cabeza.-

Dejó un beso en mis labios y me empujó hacia la casa nuevamente, entro y Haymitch está en la cocina, mira a Peeta sugerente y luego a mí con la cara encendida, pero no hace ningún comentario. Salgo rápidamente y corro a mi casa, me pongo unos pantalones anchos de color azul y una camiseta amarilla. Me acerqué al baño y, como de costumbre, mi pelo estaba trenzado, pero decidí soltarlo dejando el pelo ondulado caer por mis hombros. Bajé las escaleras y entré a la cocina, le dejé leche a Buttercup que me seguía desde el baño, le acaricié el cuerpecito y salí de la cocina hacia la puerta. Afuera Haymitch estaba parado con las manos en los bolsillos y al momento que llegaba a su lado, Peeta salía para unírsenos y salir por la carretera hacia la estación de trenes.

Caminamos conversando de cosas mundanas y sin mayor importancia, nos cruzamos con algunos de los encargados de la reconstrucción que no lucían llenos de polvo y tierra como de costumbre, al parecer todos iban hacia la estación para recibir y dar la bienvenida a el nuevo hogar. Al llegar a la estación, esta estaba repleta de la poca gente que hay en el Distrito Doce, pero se sentía la alegría, la esperanza y la melancolía en el ambiente. No debe ser fácil para muchos venir a recibir a otros, sabiendo que muchos de los suyos no volverán. Me es inevitable pensar en Madge y su familia, en Prim, en mi madre, en la familia de Peeta. Sé que Peeta debe estar afectado en este momento, por eso, cojo su mano entre las mías y le doy fuerzas.

Han pasado unos veinte minutos, y es ahí cuando comienza a aparecer un tren a lo lejos, me quedo sin aliento, ver a toda esa gente, revivir el que por mi culta tantos de ellos no vuelva. Me encoge el corazón saber que Peeta está tan solo como yo. Sé que nos tiene a Haymitch y a mí, pero nunca significaremos lo mismo para él que su familia. Nadie puede llenar ese vacío.

Cuando el tren se detiene, unas personas un tanto lejos de mí, despliegan un gran lienzo que dice "Bienvenidos". Me estremece profundamente ese gesto de parte de las personas, quizás las cosas son muy distintas a antes, ahora habrá un nuevo alcalde, las cosas serán democráticas, la mina está cerrada, por lo que hay que buscar nuevas fuentes de trabajo, la escuela se abrirá en unas semanas y vendrán algunos maestros del Capitolio para ayudarlos con la educación, ya que prácticamente ahora no hay maestros en nuestro distrito. Me he enterado, de que las relaciones entre distrito son abiertas, que ahora cualquiera puede circular y viajar de uno a otro y que los bienes y los alimentos los sigue manejando el Capitolio, pero se reparten de manera equitativa a los Distritos, todos comparten sus especialidades, esta vez no volveremos a pasar hambre.

La gente comienza a bajar de los vagones, los abrazos y las lágrimas son espontaneas, muchos están alegres de volver a su hogar. Un par de niños revolotean de un lado a otro y entre el tumulto, puedo ver una mujer de pelo oscuro, corto y con un cuerpo esbelto descender. Su mirada se desplaza entre la gente, como si buscara a alguien en particular, es entonces cuando Peeta me tira de la mano y avanzamos entre la gente que nos mira curiosas, pero no logro percibir ninguna mirada con rencor, sólo con tristeza. La mujer que recién bajó del vagón posa su mirada hacia nosotros y sonríe, no soy capaz de comprenderlo, hasta que estoy casi a un lado de ella. ¿Qué hace aquí? Y es entonces cuando, sin darme cuenta, estoy abrazando con fuerza y lágrimas en los ojos a Johanna.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer!

Espero sus reviews con sus apreciaciones!

Cariños, Javi.


	10. Chapter 10

_**DECLARO**__: que los personajes y la base de la historia son creación de Suzanne Collins y su adaptación presentada a continuación es de mi propiedad._

* * *

**Capitulo 10:**

El abrazo dura unos minutos, que parecieron ser eternos y abrumadores, y cuando me alejo de ella, puedo ver por primera vez emoción en sus ojos. Estaba vestida con un jeans ajustado a sus curvas, zapatos bajos de color rojo y una blusa a juego.

- ¿Qué es lo que haces acá? – sonrío sin poder creerlo aún- ¿No se supone que volverías a tu distrito cuando te dieran el alta?

- Pero que recibimiento, descerebrada – sonríe- al parecer se me quitaron las ganas, me dieron antes el alta y me vine a tomar nuevos aires- se encogió de hombros con su mirada suspicaz como siempre.

- Veo que estás mejor que nunca – dice una voz a mi lado. Haymitch se acerca para abrazarla- Bienvenida Srta. Manson-

- Muchas gracias rehabilitado – sonrió burlona- Y tú eterno enamorado, como van esos ataques – dice mientras es estrechada entre los brazos de Peeta-

- Casi tan bien como los tuyos – sonrió tocando su mejilla y no puedo evitar pensar en lo que compartieron en el Capitolio secuestrados. Las imágenes de lo que pudo ser me abruman- Bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar – y Peeta sonríe-

- ¿Cómo que te nuevo hogar? – digo estupefacta- No entiendo tú…

- Si, vengo a hacerte la vida imposible descerebrada. Y más vale que avances pronto con este bombón y hagas algo al respecto, porque hay varias revoloteándole – sonrió sugerente y me hizo mirar sonrojada y confusa a Peeta que no me devolvió la mirada- Bueno gente, ¿no me llevan a casa? –dice avanzando entre nosotros mientras Haymitch y Peeta toman sus maletas-

- ¿Donde te quedarás? – preguntó llegando hasta ella y avanzo a su paso- Puedes quedarte conmigo, la casa es grande- sonrío señalándole por donde ir entre la gente-

- No hace falta, cariño – dice la voz de Haymitch a mis espaldas-

- ¿Te quedarás con ellos? – pregunto disgustada al momento que me paro de golpe y Johanna suelta una carcajada-

- Claro que no. Veo que no se te ha pasado lo tonta – dice sarcástica y vuelve a caminar- Tendré mi propia casa- y la miro intrigada y ella se fija en Peeta- ¿No le has dicho nada? –sonríe alzando una ceja- Muy bien chico amoroso – asiente aprobando, supongo, que Peeta me haya ocultado. Luego pasa la mirada en mí, siempre con su mirada y sonrisa suspicaz- Los que pasa descerebrada, es que no vengo de visita. Me dieron permiso para instalarme en el Doce y como soy una vencedora como cualquiera de nosotros, puedo acceder a una vivienda en la Aldea de los Vencedores donde se me cante-

-Eso eso…-

-¿Genial? – me interrumpe- Lo sé –dice altaneramente-

- Extraño, más bien diría – sonreí irónica y puse los ojos blancos soltando un suspiro exagerado-

Llegamos a mi casa, donde Johanna se tira rendida en uno de los sillones, el viaje ha sido largo y debe estar cansada. Peeta y Haymitch dejan las cosas fuera e ingresan, yo les ofrezco un vaso de té helado y deciden sentarse a conversar.

Johanna nos cuenta cómo se han visto los cambios desde el distrito Trece y me dice que las cosas en el Capitolio mejoran extraordinariamente. Que le gente con sus colores despampanantes, está comenzando a despertar de la ignorancia a la que han estado sometidos durante toda su vida, que muchos se han ofrecido para ayudar en los distritos en la reconstrucción y que otros tantos intentan sobrevivir con la "catástrofe", según ellos, que se ha vuelto su vida. Pero que para todo el resto de la nación, al fin llegaron los verdaderos días de Luz e Igualdad. Me cuenta que mi madre está siendo muy bien tratada por los médicos y que, ahora, la consideran una más en el área de la salud, ya que sus conocimientos de hierbas medicinales han salvado a más de uno en el Trece. Cuenta que Beetee sigue trabajando en nuevas tecnologías y que ha vuelto a su distrito, pero que constantemente viaja al Capitolio porque está ayudando en el desarrollo de nuevos dispositivos de electricidad, transportes y telecomunicaciones. A Effie la ha visto un par de veces, pero sigue viviendo en el Capitolio y mi equipo de preparación está viviendo con ella. A Gale no lo menciona.

- Bueno, Johanna- dice Peeta poniéndose de pie- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a tu nueva casa? –sonríe y una chispa de vitalidad y alegría que nunca he visto se enciende en los ojos de Johanna que sólo asiente- Además te tengo una sorpresa – finaliza Peeta alzando las cejas de forma divertida-

Todos salimos de mi casa y con Johanna seguimos a Haymitch y Peeta que esta vez nos llevaban la delantera. Como los vencedores en mi distrito nunca han sido muchos, en realidad, casi ninguno, la cantidad de casas que hay en la Aldea de los vencedores son solamente siete. Básicamente, todas forman un semicírculo alrededor de una glorieta con muchas flores de colores y que ésta a su vez y cuyos caminos de cada casa llegan a ella. La casa de Peeta es la que da a un lado de la calle que da a la carretera y está en la calle opuesta a la mía, la de Haymitch que ahora comparte con Peeta, está en el centro, justo en frente de la carretera y a su costado izquierdo seguida está la mía.

Avanzamos en dirección a la casa de Haymitch, pasamos por enfrente de su casa y por la que está a un costado de la de él. Entonces, Peeta se acercó al pórtico de la casa que quedaba al costado antes que la suya y abrió la puerta haciéndonos una señal de que esperáramos fuera. Junto a Haymitch ingresaron y cuando volvieron a salir tenían las manos desocupadas. Una vez que salieron Peeta se acercó a Johanna y le tapó los ojos. Al instante, las protestas no se hicieron de esperar y Johanna se puso a la defensiva, pero luego de varios comentarios de Haymitch, cedió.

Peeta entró lentamente por la puerta, avanzó por el pasillo, pasó junto a la escalera que da al segundo piso e ingresó al salón. Este, era muy parecido del resto de las casas, pero a diferencia de la mía, estaba al lado opuesto de la casa y tenía un olor a pintura y tierra que creaba una mezcla maravillosamente extraña. Pero cuando entré junto a Haymitch me quedé sin palabras y sin aliento, y por fin comprendo que mis preocupaciones estúpidas sobre donde se metía Peeta cuando no estaban conmigo me saltan a la vista. La imagen de las herramientas y la carretilla, las manchas de pintura hoy en la mañana, todo calza. Y mi corazón se llena de una emoción y una sensación de orgullo inexplicable. Creo que este hombre es más maravilloso y bondadoso de lo que imaginaba.

Observo al instante, como Peeta se queda de pie con Johanna y le susurra al oído que dejara de taparle los ojos pero que debe mantenerlos cerrados hasta que él se lo diga, Johanna asiente y menciona que la casa tiene un olor particular maravilloso. Peeta le saca las manos de los ojos lentamente y se aleja unos centímetros de ella y se queda a su espalda.

- Ya puedes abrirlos, Johanna – dijo metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos y sonriendo con timidez-

- ¡Oh Por Dios, Peeta! – exclamó Johanna con emoción en la voz. Se quedó de pie un momento asimilando los que veían sus ojos. Caminó breves pasos hacia donde sus ojos estaban posados y luego se giró para mirar a Peeta con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- ¿Tú lo has hecho? – Peeta sólo se limita a asentir- Por Dios, es hermoso- y camina hacia él con los brazos abiertos y los abraza con fuerzas dejando caer las lágrimas por sus mejillas-

- Ahora, cada vez que comas o descanses te sentirás en casa – dijo abrazándola con fuerzas- Bienvenida a casa, Johanna- susurró acariciándole el pelo y ella soltó un sollozo-

Cuando Peeta ensayaba con camuflaje en el entrenamiento de los Primeros Juegos, creía que era una técnica genial y una pérdida de tiempo. Cuando lo encontré tirado entre las rojas camuflado, di gracias porque su madre lo obligara a decorar pasteles. Después del tour de los vencedores, cuando Peeta me mostró el vagón lleno de sus cuadros, supe que era un artista, pero lo odie por hacer carne mis pesadillas a través de sus manos. Luego, cuando hizo el pastel de matrimonio de Finnick y Annie, entendí que lo mejor de él no estaba sólo en sus manos sino también en su corazón y hoy, con este gesto que hace hacia Johanna comprendo que sus manos son un don y un regalo para aquellos que lo rodeamos, así como toda su persona. Es único.

Peeta le había traído el Distrito de Johanna hasta ella. El salón de la casa era un bosque vivo en cada una de sus paredes.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado! Gracias por leer.

¿Les gustó la sorpresa de Peeta?

La verdad es que no sé me causó cosas escribir esto, como que me salió de adentro y le tengo tanto cariño al personaje de Johanna que no pude evitarlo. Espero sus comentarios y saber si los capitulos están siendo muy cortos o no.

Cariños. Javi.


	11. Chapter 11

_**DECLARO**__: que los personajes y la base de la historia son creación de Suzanne Collins y su adaptación presentada a continuación es de mi propiedad._

* * *

Capitulo 11:

Árboles con cada uno de sus detalles desde las raíces hasta los frutos que simulaban crecer entres sus ramas y hojas. Pájaros volando de una rama a otra, hojas de otoño entre las raíces de los árboles y matices de verde en cada una de sus hojas. Un cielo de un azul profundo que pareciera ser real y un par de nubes cubriéndolo, pero no por completo. En las esquinas del muro podías ver como unas hojas volaban por el viento desde el suelo hacia el cielo y me pregunto cómo habrá hecho esto Peeta, esos efectos, esos colores, formar realidad. En la esquina derecha, se podía ver un columpio colgando de un árbol y la sombra de una mujer menuda a su lado estirando su cuerpo sujetada de una de las sogas de este, claramente es Johanna, pero con su pelo largo y oscuro cayéndole por la espalda.

Peeta y Johanna se soltaron, y ella volvió a girarse para mirar cada detalle de la pintura. Caminó con la vista nublada hacia el muro y se llevó las manos a la cara emocionada.

- El último día que estuvimos encerrados, el mismo en el que nos rescataron, tú comenzaste a delirar y decías que querías volver a casa y describías un columpio rodeado de árboles y hojas de otoño. Supuse que era tu estación favorita o algo así. No dejabas de nombrar que te gustaba pisar las hojas caídas y aferrarte a unas de las cuerdas del columpio para sentir el aire correr – explicó Peeta mientras se encogía de hombros y veía a Johanna pasar las manos por la pintura seca- No sé si realmente era así, pero espero que-

- Es igual – soltó Johanna con la voz completamente quebrada- No lo puedo creer es como si te hubieses metido a mi cabeza y sacaras la imagen de mis recuerdos – Johanna contenía las lágrimas y me encoge el corazón saber que quizás hoy, se siente un poco feliz- Es mi lugar… Estaba en el patio de mi casa de pequeña. Mi familia no era muy pudiente y mucho menos rica, pero mi padre me construyó ese, era una tabla y dos cuerdas colgadas a la rama de uno de los árboles – Se giró y nos miró a todos- No se acostumbren a verme en este estado –dijo irónica- Muchas gracias, Peeta.

Luego de comer algo, decidimos dejarla sola para que descansara del viaje, si bien tenía muchísimas ganas de hablar con ella, preferí esperar a que se recompusiera de la impresión. Cuando pasamos cerca de la casa de Haymitch, nos dijo que se quedaría en su casa y que vería televisión. Peeta le pidió quedarse conversando conmigo un rato y luego de sonreír de manera sugerente, le revolvió el pelo con una mano, le apretó un hombro y susurró "_bien hecho chico"_ supongo que se refiere a Johanna y nos dejó.

Una vez que Haymitch cerró la puerta tras de él, Peeta tomó mi mano con la suya y me guió hasta la glorieta al centro de la calle, caminamos entre los arbustos que rodean al caminito hacia la glorieta y cuando llegamos ahí subió los tres peldaños, se afirmó de una de las barandas y tiró de mi para que quedara frente a él.

- ¿Por qué me miras así? – dijo frunciendo el ceño mientras jugaba con mi mano entre la suya-

- No lo sé – me encogí de hombros y miré al suelo- Quizás porque creo que lo que hiciste fue realmente hermoso. –asentí y fijé mi mirada en la suya-

- No fue tanto, sólo quería hacerla sentir en casa – se encogió de hombros- Se lo debía – continuó- Por lo general, era yo quien perdía la consciencia y deliraba, ella me hablaba cuando entraba en crisis y me intentaba mantener cuerdo- tragó con dificultad- Las veces que ella lo hizo nombraba su casa-.

- ¿No dejas de ser bueno nunca? – pregunto de pronto abstraída y las palabras salen incluso antes de que las piense y el sonríe avergonzado- No sé cómo puedes ser tan bueno todo el tiempo. Eres desinteresado, eres amable, sincero, gentil… Es como si nunca fueras a fallarle a nadie –

- Bueno, cuando tengo ataques la gente no piensa lo mismo –sonríe triste-

- No lo creo. Ese no eres tú, Peeta – mi mano impulsiva sube hasta su rostro y acaricia sus ojos que se cierran al contacto- Lo que hiciste por Johanna… No tiene nombre, ha sido el gesto más bello que he visto nunca – sonreí nerviosa al verlo mirarme- ¿Dejarás de ser perfecto en algún momento, Peeta?

- No idealices algo que no es. Tengo mal genio cuando no duermo bien, digo palabrotas cuando algo no me sale, soy perfeccionista y tengo un carácter impulsivo, que no todo el tiempo controlo. Soy confiado, un poco rencoroso y bastante orgulloso –suspira- Tengo más errores y defectos de los que crees, simplemente trabajo para que la gente no los note. Pero soy persona.

- Eres un artista también –agrego como un tono serio- No sé cómo o haces, pero tienes un don maravilloso –

- Gracias – sonríe- no sabré cazar, seré pesado sobre las hojas –ríe risueño- pero puedo cocinar y pintar –se encoge de hombros- ¿Tú, que más haces, Katniss? – lo miro extrañada y prosigue- me refiero, cazas, eres hábil, tienes pasta de curandera -y yo revoleo los ojos- eres justa, protectora. No diseñas, pero…

- Puedo escribir –alzo una ceja y el abre los ojos sorprendido- ¿Qué? –río pegándole en un hombro- Que no lo haga seguido no significa que no pueda o que no me gusta.

- Nadie ha dicho eso – sonríe y sus manos pasan por el rededor de mi cintura- Y ¿qué escribes. Everdeen?

- Como no soy buena diciendo lo que siento –suspiro, no puedo creer que esté contándole esto- lo escribo. Al principio, eran cosas sobre lo molesta que estaba con mi madre y su actitud después de la muerte de mi padre. Después, cosas contra el Capitolio y la injusticia, más tarde sobre cosas que no le he dicho a nadie más- y tuerzo una sonrisa-.

- ¿Y qué cosas no le podías decir a los demás? ¿Qué cosas no me podías decir, Katniss? – su rostro está muy cerca del mío y no puedo evitar soltar un suspiro ahogado. Mis manos pasan por su cuello y su mirada esta clavada en mis ojos esperando una respuesta-

- Muchas… muchas veces – empecé susurrando con nerviosismo- escribía sobre por qué tenía que hacerme cargo de mi familia y lo injusto que era. Escribía sobre cuando sola me sentía, incluso teniendo a Gale de amigo y al bosque de refugio. Escribí en el vagón del tren que nos llevaba a los Juegos, sobre porque me tenía que tocar matar al chico que me salvó la vida cuando más pequeña – hago una pausa y alejo mi mirada de la de él- Escribí al volver, cuando en el tren dejaste de hablarme, me sentía horrible, no había comprendido que tu de verdad estabas… no sé atraído por mí, garabatee en una hoja que extrañaba reírme contigo, que no estaba dispuesta a pensar que me pasaba, pero que quería pensar que era gratitud. Cuando pasó el tiempo, sobre alguna hoja puse que me sentía culpable por Gale y que sentía no tener los mismos sentimientos que él, que tampoco quería tener nada contigo, pero que no quería que fueras indiferente conmigo, luego lo injusto que fueron los nuevos juegos y lo asustada que estaba por ti, por mi y nuestras familias, escribí mi rabia contra Snow, mi miedo de perderte. Y otras cosas… -me encogí de hombros, solté su cuello y abracé mi propio cuerpo. Peeta no me soltó-

-Muchas de esas cosas habrían sido más fáciles de pasar si las hubieses compartido conmigo –dijo acariciándome la espalda- No hay que necesariamente decirlas para compartirlas. Quizás si me lo hubieses escrito habría comprendido –tomó mi rostro para que lo mirara- Yo también tuve miedo de perderte –y una sonrisa inoportuna se arranca de mis labios. No sé cómo puede hacerme sentir alagada e incómoda a la vez- y lo tuve después de que te sacaron de los Segundos Juegos y cuando en el Trece podía yo hacerte daño, y cuando te viniste sola. Y hoy tengo miedo de que no me quieras. – sentenció-

-Yo también tengo miedo –digo de pronto- Tengo miedo de que me olvides en tus ataques, que no me reconozcas, pero no porque me vayas a hacer daño, sino porque me olvides en esos momentos –me tapo la cara con las manos, suspiro con fuerza y vuelvo a mirarlo- Tengo miedo de no ser lo suficientemente buena para ti, –le interrumpo cuando intenta contradecirme- incluso cuando no te importa- que difícil es poder decir esas cosas, pero sé que necesito sacármelas de una vez- Tengo miedo de quererte, incluso de querer a cualquiera, pero tú no eres cualquiera y eso me aterra.

- Katniss- me dice en un susurro-

- No me interrumpas, porque probablemente no volveré a ser capaz de decirlo- le gruño frustrada- No tenía intenciones de estar contigo, aún cuando sabes que siento cosas por ti. Pero no quería hacerte daño y, joder que es difícil. Nunca he tenido una relación afectiva de ningún tipo con nadie, nunca. No sé cómo se debe reaccionar, no sé cómo se debe actuar y no sé querer. Soy fría y distante, porque estoy acostumbrada a que sean así conmigo. Pero me haces actuar de manera que no comprendo cuando estás cerca. Quizás no sea suficiente para ti, pero quiero que sepas que lo estoy intentando, aún con todo el miedo de por medio. No pretendo que lo comprendas, pero si que me ayudes a ser lo que tu esperas- respiré profundo y boté el aire con frustración y alivio- Listo, ya está.

- Katniss Everdeen, sólo quiero que sepas una cosa – dijo tomándome la cara con ambas manos- No espero que seas de ninguna forma, porque lo que quiero de ti eres tú, tal como eres-

Su cuerpo giró el mío y me apretó contra la baranda de la glorieta fundiendo su boca contra la mía y fundiendo su cuerpo con el mío.

* * *

Chanaaaaaaaa! Se empezará a poner bueno, hasta le cambié el ranking a la historia!

Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por Leer! Lo que sí quería pedirles, a aquellos que de verdad le estan tomando gusto y cariño a esta historia comenten, porque tengo 6 reviews con 11 Capitulos! Ni siquiera uno por capitulo u.u Y eso da pena.

Nada, cariños para todos. Javiera.


	12. Chapter 12

DECLARO: que los personajes y la base de la historia son creación de Suzanne Collins y su adaptación presentada a continuación es de mi propiedad.

* * *

**Capitulo 12:**

Ese beso me hizo estremecer como todos aquellos que últimamente me brindaba. Sus manos aferradas a mi espalda y a mi nuca, el calor de su cuerpo y nuevamente el hambre. Esa hambre de besarlo, de tenerlo y no dejarlo escapar, el hambre de más, más de él y de nadie más. Pasé los brazos alrededor de su cuello y un suspiro se escapó de mis labios y di gracias por estr apoyada en la barandilla de la glorieta y mis manos vagaron por su rostro y sus mejillas. Nuestros labios se acompasaban como si siempre se hubiesen pertenecido. Siempre esperándose, únicos. Sus labios capturaban los míos con una facilidad y fluidez innata, no era frenético, no era rápido. Era un beso cálido, lento, profundo, lleno. Pasión y amor. Amor.

- Hace frío –dijo una vez que sus labios quedaron a escasos centímetros de los míos, mientras pasaba sus fuertes manos por mis brazos-

- Yo no tengo frío – dije abrazándome a su cuerpo y protegiéndome del el exterior con su cuerpo y escondiendo mi cara en su cuello- Me gusta tu olor – dije inhalando su olor-

- Pero si no uso ningún tipo de perfume – dijo extrañado acariciando mi pelo. La sensación era maravillosa-

- Dije, me gusta tú olor, no el de tu perfume – dije corrigiéndolo aún con la cara oculta- y se dice Gracias Peeta – dije imitando la voz de Effie y el rió-

- Tienes razón, muchas gracias por el cumplido, Katniss – dijo riendo- Vamos, no quiero que te enfermes – dijo separándose de mí y tomando mi mano comenzó a caminar junto a mi- Extrañas a tu mamá – dijo en un susurro, más afirmando que preguntando, mientras con lentitud caminábamos entre los arbustos-

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – le pregunto evadiendo su pregunta y me apego a su brazo-

- Porque antes de que llegara Johanna, vi como mirabas con nostalgia a las personas que bajaban – dijo deteniéndose en el césped- Fue como si esperaras que bajaran otras personas – y con la mano libre corrió el pelo que caía sobre mi ojo-

- Es extraño- dije sonriéndole de lado- Porque yo pensé lo mismo de ti – y su mirada se posó sobre la mía- Cuando estábamos en la estación, pensaba en cuán difícil debía ser para ti lo de tu familia y lo solo que quizás te sentías en ese momento- me encogí de hombros- Y obviamente la extraño, sé que mi madre está bien en donde está y que le sirve a su corazón para sanar. Pero eso-

- No quita que la necesites o la extrañes –finalizó mi oración asintiendo con la cabeza- Yo no sé, los extraño, a mi padre sobre todo – sonrió con nostalgia- pero también agradezco el que no hubiese vivido todo el secuestro, la desesperación de no saber que me pasaba –me miró y sé que mis ojos reflejaron la sensación que de pronto embargó mi cuerpo al recordarlo- Teniéndote con incertidumbre a ti y a Haymitch, ya era suficiente – un suspiro se arrancó de mis labios-

- Prim sabía que eras el correcto – lo que pensé que era un pensamiento se arrancó por mi boca y sus ojos melancólicos me sonrieron y un "¿ah, si? Pude leer de sus labios- Si, tonto –dije golpeándole el pecho como reproche. Es vergonzoso ser transparente- Nunca lo dijo, pero sé que lo sabía –y un nudo se me forma en la garganta por la idea de que mi hermana ya no está conmigo- Me acompañaba mientras intentaba no sufrir, cuando me drogaban para no sentir el dolor de saber que estabas en peligro y después cuando me gritaste, la segunda vez que me viste.

- Siempre fue muy inteligente – sonrió intentando hacerme sonreír- Lo siento, de verdad que lo siento ella no debería haber estado allí y- pero mis lágrimas lo silenciaron- Katniss… -dijo apretándome contra su cuerpo-

- Es tan injusto –sollozo- tu familia, Prim… toda la gente que perdió a su familia –y suspiros ahogados salen de mi garganta- Mi hermana era maravillosa, di todo por ella y si hubiese podído le habría dado mi vida de nuevo pero-

- Tranquila, cariño – susurró contra mi pelo. Buttercup ha sido el único que me ha visto llorar por ella, el único que ha compartido mi pena y hoy compruebo nuevamente los afortunada que soy de tener a Peeta y de cuanto necesitaba compartirlo con él- Ella te amaba, te ama, porque está aquí contigo – me consoló- Ella es parte de ti y le debes el ser feliz…

- Lo sé – susurré- Peeta, necesitaba decírtelo, necesitaba decirte que la extraño, que la quiero y que fue injusto – el asintió y secó mis lágrimas- No sé porque – negué sin comprender y él me miraba como si tuviese la respuesta- Ella no se equivocó nunca contigo. – y el aire de mis pulmones se volvía liviano nuevamente-

- ¿Te sientes mejor? – y asiento, porque el pecho me duele un poco menos- El dolor no se irá, permanecerá y aprenderás a vivir con él y con la ausencia de Prim, pero debes ser feliz porque ella lo habría querido y como la amas tanto y ella a ti, debes darle esa oportunidad para que de alguna parte lo vea-

Mis brazos, nuevamente rodearon su cintura con fuerza y luego de dejarme llevar por la paz que sentía parte de mí, tomó mi mano y caminó hacia la entrada de mi casa. Al llegar al umbral, su sonrisa y su silencio me hicieron entender por fin, que no es el hablar con él lo que me hace sentir tranquila, no es su protección o su amistad… Su incondicionalidad desinteresada. Eso me hace sentir completa. Su Amor.

- ¿En qué piensas? – pregunta acariciando mi mentón y yo cierro los ojos ante el contacto-

- En cosas –susurré y una sonrisa se escapó de mis labios, traviesa y cálida- en alguna persona por ahí, no sé – me encogí de hombros y cuando abrí los ojos su mirada iluminada me miró con ternura-

- ¿Tengo competencia? – pregunta alzando las cejas como si estuviese molesto y sorprendido, pero en sus labios una sonrisa juguetea por aparecer- Mira Everdeen, si tienes más candidatos me dices, soy capaz de desafiarlo a los Juegos del Hambre… Una tercera vez, que me hará, ¿no?-

- Lo que pasa, es que no aceptaría – dije suspirando exageradamente- es demasiado bueno, no se prestaría para ese tipo de show, por más que lo obligaras, no dejaría de ser sí mismo por ser una pieza de los juegos de nadie –lo miré seria a los ojos y una fugaz sonrisa inundó su rostro para luego dar paso a la seriedad nuevamente- siempre busca la forma de seguir siendo él. Es auténtico y Dulce-

- Veo que es un rival fuerte – dice serio- ¿Qué tan bueno puede ser? ¿Será que estás enamorada de un panadero, Katniss? Por lo dulce digo… -aclara y una carcajada sale desde el centro de mi garganta-

- Bueno, en alguna parte de su vida lo fue, no sé si lo seguirá siendo –sonreí y acaricié sus mejillas rosadas- Y también pinta, es un artista –dije con firmeza-

- Joder, sabe hacer las mismas cosas que yo. ¿Por qué piensas en él y no en mí? – dice como si estuviese frustrado y de pronto un destello de suspicacia aflora en su rostro, como si hubiese descubierto un nuevo color- Un momento, no seré yo aquel hombre – dijo Peeta con ilusión-

- Justamente pensaba en que quizás podrías ser tu – sonreí y sus labios atraparon los míos a instante-

- Creo que debo hacerme más malo – dijo al separarse de mis labios y lo miré confundida- No puedo ir así, como si nada enamorando mujeres- y una carcajada afloró nuevamente de mi al ver como decía todo con profunda seriedad y credibilidad- Igualmente, yo sólo quiero enamorar a una- y su mirada profunda me dejó prendada-

- ¿Y la chica sabe que la quieres enamorar? – pregunté tragando saliva mientras suspiraba y me ponía seria-

- Yo creo que sí, digo, fui medio lento al principio, pero yo creo que después de… - y contando con los dedos dijo- casi doce años, si, doce años de seguirla a su casa, declararle mi amor frente al país, intentar salvarla dos veces en los Juegos… Yo creo que debe saberlo. ¿No lo crees? – dice preocupado-

- Pero, ¿Se lo has preguntado? – dije como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo- Algunas chicas son medias despistadas, igual que los chicos. Quizás no lo sabe, no lo ha notado –

- ¿Sabes? – dice conmocionado- Creo que tienes toda la razón, nunca lo he hecho. Creo que lo haré –se encoge de hombros sacude la cabeza y se gira para caminar hacia mi puerta, pero se detiene y su expresión incrédula cambia y me observa serio haciéndome sonrojar y tragar saliva por los nervios- Katniss, Debo preguntarte algo – dice serio-

- Dime, Peeta – digo, pero ya no sé si sigue actuando y jugando conmigo o me habla enserio-

- Quería saber –dice serio y noto que su garganta traga con dificultad- Quisiera saber… ¿Tú sabes que quiero que te enamores de mi? – y una sonrisa seguida de una carcajada sale de mi y él se contagia riendo por un instante-

- Pues, pues la verdad es que tenía mis dudas –digo tartamudeando y pestañando seriamente conteniendo la risa- Pero ya que me lo preguntas así, de golpe, creo que debe ser serio – digo moviendo las manos exageradamente y el ríe- Digo, tanto perseguirme, debía significar algo.

- ¿Entonces lo sabes? – y el brillo de sus ojos se incrementa, sus manos pasan por mi cintura y me pega a su cuerpo-

- Antes no, pero ahora si –dije pasando los brazos por su cuello y acercando mi boca a la suya- Y tú… - pregunto ladeando la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos con intensidad-

- ¿Yo qué? – pregunta en un susurro haciendo que su aliento dulce llegue a mis labios y me erice la piel del cuerpo-

- ¿Tú, Peeta Mellark, sabes que quiero enamorarte? – y me mordí el labio sin romper el contacto visual y a sorpresa llenó su mirada que pareciera haberse nublado de éxtasis-

- No lo sabía. – suelta con sinceridad mirándome con añoranza- Pero, gracias al cielo ya lo sé –

Sentí su corazón golpeándole el pecho a través de mi pecho y supe que era feliz y que yo también lo era. Su mirada seguía fija en mí y quise llorar de alegría y sé que él también, creo haber visto las lágrimas nublándole la vista, pero sus manos y su boca fueron más rápidas, sostuvo mi cara con fuerza y capturó mis labios con profundidad dejándome entrever toda su emoción. Me temblaron las piernas, las manos y el cuerpo cuando sus lágrimas cayeron sobre mi mejilla y sus labios hicieron el beso más profundo. Enredé los dedos en sus cabellos dorados y me apegué a su cuerpo, perdió el equilibrio, trastabilló y su espalda chocó contra la puerta de mi casa haciendo estruendo.

- Disculpa – dijo con los ojos y los labios húmedos- Creo que será mejor que vuelva a casa, Haymitch se preocupará si no llego y-

- No pasa nada – interrumpí sus palabras y sonreí secando sus lágrimas- Peeta, ¿Por qué no te quedas? –pregunté sujetando su camiseta entre mis manos-

- Y si tengo un ataque y-

- No – sentencié- no lo tendrás, confía en mí – dije presionando las manos contra su pecho- ¿Confías en mi? – y el asintió, pero la duda aún se mantenía en sus ojos- Peeta, quédate conmigo –insistí y sus ojos pestañaron trayendo recuerdos a su memoria-

- Siempre – susurró y me abrazó contra su cuerpo-

* * *

Hola! Espero que hayan extrañado la historia jajaja, tuve mucho que estudiar este finde semana y ayer, por lo que, no hubo espacio alguno para escribir, pero ya ha vuelto.

Espero que les haya gustado, Gracias por los favoritos, los followers, etc. De verdad, gracias :)

**PREGUNTA: ¿Les gustaría que hayan capis con el punto de vista de Peeta?**

Espero sus comentarios, reviews, opiniones y respuesta a mi pregunta. Cariños, Javi.


	13. Chapter 13

_**DECLARO**__: que los personajes y la base de la historia son creación de Suzanne Collins y su adaptación presentada a continuación es de mi propiedad._

* * *

Capitulo 13:

Sentir su calor junto a mi cuerpo al dormir es familiarmente cómodo, su respiración haciéndole compañía a la mía, sus manos abrazándome con cariño. Creo que no he dormido nada porque temo despertarme y reconocer un sueño más para la lista y que realmente no está aquí, pero en ocasiones los ojos y los sueños acerca de él se colaron igualmente durante la noche, pero él seguía allí. Durante la noche, desperté asustada y gritando, estábamos en los segundos Juegos y en el ataque de los simios de pelaje naranja, Peeta no era salvado por la adicta a la morfina, ella lo cubría con su cuerpo como lo hizo en la arena, pero esta vez ella lo dañaba, sacaba un cuchillo y se lo enterraba en la espalda perforándole los músculos y más de un órgano. Cuando grité desesperada y las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas, Peeta me tomó entre sus brazos intentando calmarme, pero yo sólo era capaz de balbucear su nombre y llorar ahogada. El resto de la noche fue tranquila, su cuerpo dándome protección lo hizo posible.

Noto como la luz que ingresa por mi ventana es débil y el sol está en el borde superior de la ventana. Deben ser cerca de las 11 o 12, pero el clima de invierno pelea por no irse, porque siento frío entre las mantas. Cuando giro la cabeza, Peeta no está, pero su olor sigue en mi almohada y eso, por ahora, es suficiente para hacerme suspirar. Me siento en la cama, estiro los brazos, la espalda, el cuello y todo el cuerpo, y una sonrisa no se borra de mi cara. A pesar de la pesadilla, tenerlo por fin para sacarlas de mi mente es reconfortante y me hace sentir con energía renovada. Me levanto de la cama, salgo de la habitación y bajo corriendo por las escaleras. Peeta no está, pero en su ausencia una nota.

"_Te veías tan cómoda y bella durmiendo, que no quise despertarte. Tu madre ha llamado y ha sido condenadamente vergonzoso,_ – una sensación de sorpresa y vergüenza se cuela en mi cuerpo y me hace sonrojar- _dijo que te llamaría en la noche. Tengo un par de cosas que hacer, ya sabrás de qué se trata, hay pan de chocolate en el horno para que desayunes. Volveré a la hora de almuerzo. Te quiero, Peeta."_

Sonreí como tonta y corrí al horno, de pronto me sentí llena de apetito y de solo sentir el olor al pan, sentí que moría de éxtasis. Puse la mesa para mi, llené una sesta de panecillos y saqué una taza para llenarla de chocolate caliente. Perfecto para un día helado. La puerta principal de la casa se abrió lentamente y sentí como decían mi nombre desde el umbral.

- En la cocina- le grité a Johanna que asomaba la cabeza por la puerta- Es por acá – volví a gritarle y su cuerpo curvilíneo entró por el umbral de la cocina- Hola – sonreí-

- Hola, pero que sonrisa – dijo la morena sacando una manzana de la cesta que había en la mesada y se sentó junto a mi-

- ¿Cómo dormiste? – le pregunto mientras hundo los labios en el chocolate caliente y ella asintió con la boca llena de fruta- Que bueno – sonreí y me llevé un panecillo a la nariz para olor su exquisito olor y luego a los labios para morderlo deseosa-

- Veo que tu chico amoroso está cocinando nuevamente – y frunzo el ceño y ella me mira extrañada- es que hace un tiempo que no cocinaba – contestó mordiendo la manzana- ¿Cómo va todo con él? – pregunta con la boca llena y yo me encojo de hombros y me atraviesa con la mirada-

- Bien – y vuelvo a llenarme la boca de chocolate caliente-

- Bien, bien cómo. Un bien, somos amigos y sigo siendo descerebrada o un bien y estamos juntos, pero sigo siendo descerebrada – y una carcajada sale de mi garganta ante el comentario y ella asiente comprendiéndolo todo - veo que lo segundo, estas demasiado contenta. No pareces la misma con la que hablé por teléfono la última vez- sonrié irónica-

- Puede ser porque no hablo contigo hace más de tres semanas, me evitabas – alcé una ceja molesta- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías?, ya pensé que me odiabas de nuevo – dije moviendo la cabeza con reproche-

- Es imposible que vuelva a odiarte, porque no he dejado de hacerlo – dice sarcástica con los ojos abiertos de manera exagerada y después suelta una risa- Bueno, la idea era que fuese una sorpresa, descerebrada – dijo encogiéndose de hombros-

- ¿Qué les pasa con las sorpresas a ustedes? – dije exasperada- Últimamente a todos les dio por dar sorpresas- moví la cabeza y Johanna sacudió la cabeza-

- Bueno, si no te gusta la idea me dices y me devuelvo al Siete – dijo de forma seca, la había herido. ¿Ah, Johanna?-

- No, nada que ver. Estoy muy contenta de que estés acá – sonreí y le pedí disculpas con la mirada, disculpas que parece aceptar- Con tanto hombre cerca, me voy a volver loca – solté rodando los ojos-

- Si, eso se te nota – dijo mirando con desprecio mi pijama que es una camiseta ancha y un pantalón de deporte- ¿Hay lugares donde divertirse acá? – preguntó mientras yo me levantaba para acercarme al lavabo con la taza y el plato que había ensuciado-

- Depende de a qué llamas diversión – dije alzando una ceja y mirándola por sobre mi hombro- Lugares de fiestas, obviamente no. Mi Distrito es, bueno, era pobre, así que no. Pero podríamos ir al bosque – sonreí y me giré secándome las manos- No sé si serán tan frondosos como los de tu Distrito o si serán tan altos y verdes como los que pintó Peeta – y ella sonríe- pero a mí me encanta estar allá- dije encogiéndome de hombros y apoyé la cadera en la mesada- También hay un lago enorme –y mi sonrisa se borró al ver que la duda pasaba por la expresión de Johanna. El secuestro y su trauma por el agua- Disculpa yo no qui-

- Tranquila – dijo soltando una risotada- Lo controlo de a poco –sonrió- No es fácil todavía, pero por lo menos ya me puedo bañar –bufó- Me gustaría conocerlo uno de estos días – intentó sonreír-

- Genial- respondí poco convencida y decidí acercarme a la mesa para sentarme junto a ella nuevamente- ¿has estado bien? – le pregunté con profunda preocupación y ella suspiró rendida-

-Depende del día, todos tenemos nuestros días buenos y días malos. Si es un día bueno, me puedo bañar con normalidad, me puedo lavar el pelo sola e incluso hubo un día que hasta pude pararme bajo la lluvia – y recuerdo que lo mencionó en una de sus llamadas, había sido un invierno difícil- Si es un día malo, no soy capaz de lavarme los dientes –dice tragando saliva y yo tomo su mano con fuerza- Pero últimamente, son muchos días buenos seguidos y por eso me han dado el alta, pero igual que Peeta, debo reportarme cada semana e ir al distrito para pruebas una vez al mes –suspira y aprieta mi mano- No sé cómo te salvaste de todo esto –dijo con envidia y y sonreí-

- Creo que sólo debes matar a una presidenta – y una carcajada limpia salió de la garganta de Johanna- De verdad que estoy muy contenta de que estés aquí. – sonreí y ella por un instante también lo hizo-

- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó y antes de que pudiera evitarlo, Johanna ya tenía la nota de Peeta en sus manos- ¡Dormiste con Peeta! – chilló sorprendida y yo hice un movimiento para intentar quitarle el papel, pero ella se había levantado y caminaba con rapidez hacia el salón y corrí persiguiéndola- No puedo creerlo – rió y siguió caminando alrededor de los sillones- Dormiste con Peeta. ¿Pasó algo más? – se paró en seco y me miró con los ojos muy abiertos- ¿Te acostaste con Peeta? – insistió-

- ¡No! – dije totalmente sonrojada y una carcajada salió de su boca, rendida me tiré en uno de los sofás- Sólo durmió conmigo, abrazados – especifiqué-

- ¿Están juntos? – preguntó dejándose caer junto a mí y apoyó un brazo en el respaldo del sofá para mirarme- ¿Se han besado de nuevo? – y mi cara se prendió en un rojo semejante al de mi vestido de la primera entrevista de los Juegos y Johanna soltó un grito- ¡Se han besado!

- Si – dije con las manos en la cara- Y no sé si estamos juntos, no tiene nombre, pero sí, creo que lo estamos – dije suspirando. Cerré los ojos y apoyé la cabeza en el respaldo- Es tan bueno, Johanna – dije de pronto y el corazón me dio un vuelco-

- Lo sé, Katniss – sonrió- Y sufre como un loco por ti –soltó haciendo una mueca mientras me miraba y yo volví la vista hacia ella- y te ama como un loco también.

- Lo sé – susurré mordiéndome el labio inferior-

- Y tú a él – afirmó mirándome- Veo que has tenido tiempo para pensar – sonrió- la última vez no sabías siquiera que sentías con respecto a lo de Prim-

- Pasar tiempo sola ayuda, supongo – dije botando todo el aire de los pulmones y Johanna me entregó la nota, que releí sonrojándome nuevamente- Como cambian las cosas… - dije en tono ausente-

- Bueno, bueno –dijo poniéndose de pie- quiero ir a conocer el Distrito Doce por completo, así que subes, te bañas, te cambias y me muestras mi nuevo hogar – dijo exageradamente moviendo las manos y yo reí divertida- ¿Qué esperas? ¡Mueve el culo! –dijo tirándome de un brazo-

* * *

Y ya vamos en el 13! Muchas Gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado.

Gracias a todos por sus revies, sus follow y favoritos, de verdad que me emociono cuando llega notificación a mi Mail jajajaj (la mina tonta).

Nos leemos en el siguiente. Cariños, Javi.


	14. Chapter 14

_**DECLARO**__: que los personajes y la base de la historia son creación de Suzanne Collins y su adaptación presentada a continuación es de mi propiedad._

* * *

**Capitulo 14**:

Me tuve dando tumbos por todo el Distrito, de aquí para allá. Presentándoles a algunas de las personas que me conocían, la llevé a pasear al bosque, pero siempre lejos del lago, por la Veta, por lo que era mi casa, la escuela, la mina e incluso la llevé a donde antes estaba el Quemador y que ahora reconstruyen creando locales donde la gente podrá vender legalmente sus productos. Pasamos por la plaza, el Edificio de Justica, lo que fue la Panadería de los padres de Peeta y otros lugares comunes del Distrito e incluso le presenté a Sae y a su nieta.

Caminábamos por la carretera riendo y comentando cosas del Distrito Trece, estábamos llegando hasta la Aldea y era pasada la hora de almuerzo. Cuando ingresamos a la Aldea de los Vencedores, vimos a Peeta sentado en el pórtico de su casa con un cuaderno sobre sus piernas y un lápiz en la mano trazando algo y Haymitch estaba regando las plantas del jardín. La visión de esa escena me hizo mirar a Johanna con cara de extrañeza y ella se encogió de hombros y sonrió caminando de nuevo. Cuando ya éramos visibles, ambos levantaron la vista y nos miraron. Haymitch nos movió la cabeza en señal de saludo y luego alzó una mano, mientras que Peeta cerró el cuaderno, lo dejó sobre las tablas, se puso de pie y metió las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón sonriendo y se apoyó en una de las barras del portico. ¡Esa sonrisa! Este chico causaba estragos en mí.

Johanna me pegó un codazo cuando llegábamos hasta ellos y Peeta sonrió, mientras que yo me sonrojaba y miraba hacia donde estaba Haymitch de espaldas. No sé por qué tengo este tipo de reacciones, pero es que de verdad que no quiero que el resto hable de lo que hago o no hago con Peeta. Igualmente, debo admitir que me causa alegría poder compartirlo con Johanna y sé que no me dejaría tranquila tampoco hasta que le contara todo, pero con Haymitch es distinto, sobre todo desde que su actitud acerca de todo ha cambiado. Se me hace como si fuera mi padre, o mi tío y uno nunca les cuenta ese tipo de cosas a ellos, ¿verdad?

- Hola – dijo Peeta cuando nos paramos frente a él- Pensé que vendrían a comer con nosotros- dijo mirándonos a ambas-

- Pasa que a Johanna le dio por conocer todo el Distrito y, ya sabes, no se le puede decir no o se te tira encima – bromee haciéndolo reír y abriendo los ojos simulando estar asustado-

- Si, si. Bromeen, pero recuerden que el que ríe último ríe mejor- dijo soltando una carcajada maléfica mientras se giraba hacia Haymitch- ¿Qué pasó? Ahora te salió la vocación de jardinero, Haymitch – bromeó provocando que mi ex mentor se girara para mirarla-

- Veo que tu humor no cambia- sonrió- Dentro hay comida, por si quieren comer algo –

- ¿No me digas que cocinaste tú? – soltó irónica pero Haymitch le asintió, yo miré a Peeta y afirmó con la cabeza- No puede ser… Effie tiene que ver esto, ahora de seguro que la conquistas si sabe que eres tan maravilloso sin alcohol en el cuerpo- dijo entre risas Johanna, pero Haymitch la miró con cara de pocos amigos y por un instante, el destello maligno que tenían antes sus ojos a causa del alcohol pasó por ellos- No, Haymitch

- Creo que se está poniendo caluroso – dijo girándose hacia nosotros- ¿No quieres agua?

Y sin más, dirigió la manguera hacia Johanna, que pegó un grito ahogado y desesperado al momento que el agua tocó su piel. Yo al instante me puse pálida, Johanna y sus problemas con el agua, miré con miedo a Peeta y luego a Haymitch, quien borró la amplia sonrisa de sus rostro, quedando consternado y pálido. No recordaba lo de agua, lo puedo ver en sus ojos y al instante se siente culpable. Tira la manguera al césped y se acerca a ella que está parada estilando y su cara de preocupación inunda su rostro.

- Perdóname, Johanna. No recordaba, discúlpame, yo. – y antes de que llegara hasta ella, Johanna levantó la mirada clavándosela en los ojos- Yo no-

- ¡Me las vas a pagar! – gritó corriendo hasta él, pero sin siquiera tocarlo, tomó la manguera con las manos y comenzó a mojarlo por completo- ¿Ahora quién se ríe? – dijo soltando una carcajada que hizo que el alma me volviera al cuerpo. Es de los buenos días-

- Que lindo te ves mojado Haymitch –le gritó Peeta a mi lado y luego fue acompañado por una carcajada-

-¿Qué pasa chico amoroso, tú también quieres agua? – le gritó Johanna dirigiendo el chorro hasta Peeta, haciendo que el agua me salpicara también en el cuerpo- pero que lindos se ven ahora también- rió a carcajadas Johanna mientras yo pretendía correr hacia mi casa, pero los brazos de Haymitch me tomaron entre ellos alzándome-

- Pero que ganas de abrazarte tenía, preciosa – rió abrazandome con el cuerpo mojado y el pelo aún goteando-

- ¡Haymitch estás mojado! – grité sacudiendo el cuerpo para que me bajara- ¡Suéltame! Me estas mojan ¡Aaaaaahhh! – grité cuando esta vez el chorro de agua me llegaba directamente al cuerpo- ¡Johanna, te voy a matar! – la amenacé-

- ¡Te tengo!- grito una voz y cuando al fin abrí los ojos aún en brazos de Haymitch, vi como Peeta tomaba a Johanna en voladas y le quitaba la manguera. Con un brazo se la subió al hombro y con la mano libre la comenzó a mojar- Pero que fresca que está el agua – bromeó mojándole el cuerpo-

- ¡Peeta, Peeta, suéltame! – decía Johanna entre risas y amenazas- ¡Voy a romperte todos los cuadros! –gritó sacudiendo el cuerpo para zafarse de Peeta-

La lucha de agua duró un rato más, y cuando ya todos nos cansamos, entramos a casa de los varones a secarnos con un par de toallas y a comer algo caliente. De seguro, mañana amanecía alguno enfermo, porque el viento helado que corría y el sol que casi no calienta un alma habían estado presentes en la tarde de la guerra de agua.

- Yo creo que deberíamos ir a nadar al lago uno de estos días – sonreí mientras me calentaba las manos con el tazón caliente de estofado-

- ¿Qué lago? – preguntó Haymitch sentándose a la mesa con nosotras-

- El que está muy adentrado al bosque. No lo conoce muchas personas, es porque como estaba la valla de electricidad, nadie pasaba más que los que cazábamos –dije comiendo- Pero para eso, tenemos que esperar a que haya mejor tiempo y a que ninguno amanezca enfermo después de hoy- reí con la boca llena-

- También hay que esperar a que coincida con uno de nuestros buenos días – dijo Johanna desde la otra esquina mirándose con Peeta- Yo, casi ya no tengo días malos, pero a veces pasa-

- Yo llevo casi un mes sin tener ataques –dijo encogiéndose de hombros- las pesadillas siguen, pero ya no grito –sonrió mirándome de reojo-

- Quizás por qué será… - soltó encogiéndose de hombros de forma inocente, aún cuando su comentario no tenía nada de inocente- debes estar durmiendo muy cómodo, Peeta.

- Por lo menos, anoche acá no durmió – agregó Haymitch irónico y sarcástico. Nos estaban armando una emboscada- Cree que porque lo vi bajar esta mañana de su habitación, pensaré que durmió acá- movió la cabeza y luego nos miró- Estaré sobrio, pero no estúpido, preciosa – y eso último me dejó de una pieza. El color subió a mis mejillas y Johanna soltó una risita- ¿Tú, Katniss, sabes algo? – alzó una ceja conteniendo la risa-

- ¿Yo? – dije atragantándome con la comida haciéndome toser espontáneamente, mientras todos reían, menos Peeta que se acercó a mí con un vaso de agua-

- Bebe esto y respira, te estás poniendo morada – susurró con tranquilidad mientras se sentaba a mi lado y me acariciaba la espalda- Donde dormí, no les incumbe- dijo para todos un Peeta muy serio y calmado

- Pues ahí, te equivocas. No seré tu mentor, pero soy tu tutor ahora –dijo sonriendo con ironía-

- Bueno, se quedó en mi casa y punto. – solté molesta mientras Johanna reía- Peeta y yo estamos teniendo algo – dije con nerviosismo mientras sentía cómo Peeta se tensaba a mi lado- Así que lo que deje o no de hacer Peeta con o sin mí, es nuestro problema y no quiero comentarios. La próxima vez, Peeta te avisa si se queda o no conmigo –sentencié finalmente y bajé la mirada a mi plato para continuar comiendo-

- Ella lo dejó claro – dijo Peeta y pude sentir como su cuerpo dejaba la tensión y su voz alegre inundaba el salón- ¿Alguien más quiere panecillos? – soltó como si nada mientras dejaba un beso en mi cien y se levantaba hacia la cocina dejándolos a todos sonriendo en silencio.

Mi mirada se encontró con la de Johanna y ella me guiñó un ojo sonriendo, creo que eso era lo que ella esperaba que hiciera y cuando moví con duda la cabeza hacia Haymitch este también sonreía y como son los paracaídas, sentí que su mirada me dejaba un mensaje "_Eso es exactamente lo que debes hacer con este chico, quererlo. Quizás en esta vida si lo merezcas, preciosa"_

* * *

__Hasta acá! Debo ser honesta, cuando lo empecé a escribir, este capi estaba pensado para ser un capitulo relleno, porque estoy ideando el como sucederá un millón de cosas geniales que vienen, pero al final terminé haciendo que Katniss asumiera tu "algo" con Peeta. Además, me gusta que a Haymitch se le salga la personalidad que todos conocimos en los libros.

Me alegra muchísimo que les guste el personaje de Johanna (y cuando digo que me alegra, es tanto que me llego a emocionar), a mi la verdad me encanta y creo que su relación con Katniss se habría desarrollado así, de haber sido contado el libro.

Muchas gracias por los comentarios y por todo, de verdad emociona el que les guste tanto.

Besos y cariños desde Chile, Javi :)


	15. Chapter 15

_**DECLARO**__: que los personajes y la base de la historia son creación de Suzanne Collins y su adaptación presentada a continuación es de mi propiedad._

* * *

Capitulo 15:

Comienza un nuevo día y siento como mi cuerpo extraña el calor de Peeta al dormir, me estiro en la cama y toco el espacio en donde él había dormido días atrás. Hay algo demasiado profundo que surge en mi interior, que no sé que es, pero que me provoca querer estar con él en todo momento, sentir sus manos encima de mi cadera, o sus brazos en mi cuerpo abrazándome con fuerza, incluso sus besos siento que se están haciendo indispensables cada día y eso me está preocupando.

Tiro las mantas hacia atrás y pongo por píes en el suelo, pero cuando lo hago, noto que hay unas flechas de papel pegadas en el suelo, una detrás de otra y eso significa que debo seguirlas. Pero Peeta no ha dormido hoy conmigo, y tampoco recuerdo haberlo visto cerca como para que hubiese preparado algo así y, definitivamente, no estaban anoche cuando me dormí. Giro la cabeza hacia donde sigue el camino de flechas y noto como estas salen por la puerta de mi cuarto y cuando las sigo, noto que se dirigen por el segundo piso a una de las habitaciones de la casa que ahora está desocupada y llena de polvo. La de Prim. El corazón me da un vuelco y el pulso se me acelera y siento como el grueso nudo se me forma en la garganta.

Respiro varias veces, intentando calmarme y que el suelo, que ha comenzado a dar vueltas, se quede quieto. Me sujeto del marco de la puerta y vuelvo a respirar con el fin de calmarme y una vez que lo consigo, poso la mano en el pomo de la puerta. Lo giro con dificultad y miedo, pero lo hago, y cuando ingreso veo como la fila de flechas termina en el centro de la habitación, en donde, en una esquina está a cama y en otra el escritorio en donde Prim hacía sus tareas. En medio de la habitación, en donde terminan las flechas, un atril de pintura mantiene lo que parece ser un cuadro que está cubierto por una sábana manchada de pintura. Me acerco hiperventilando, pero cuando llego a estar de frente al atril, veo una pequeña nota pegada a la sábana. La tomo entre las manos y leo "_Sé que no es lo mismo que tenerla físicamente, ni que quitará el dolor, pero quiero que recuerdes estas cosas y no el dolor o la tristeza. Espero que dentro de todo te guste. Te quiero Katniss, Peeta."_

Inmediatamente, los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas y la emoción de la anticipación me hace temblar, la garganta comienza a arderme de las ganas de gritar que tengo y los ojos me pican por las lágrimas. Con una ansiedad y un nerviosismo que no es muy característico de mi, tomo la sábana con una mano y mi puño se cierra alrededor. Busco el valor dentro de mí y respiro profundo para calmarme y es en ese momento que tiro de la sábana descubriendo el cuadro.

Un marco dorado rodea el cuadro y le da una forma elegante, pero es lo que hay en él lo que hace que el corazón me dé nuevamente un vuelco. Es Prim, Prim tomada de mi mano, el fondo es del camino desde la escuela a casa. Ella lleva un vestido rosa que mamá le cosió con una tela que un sastre le regaló cuando curó a su hijo que casi muere de pulmonía y el cabello dorado cayéndole por los hombros, que está adornado con un lazo blanco en el pelo. Sus ojos brillan y la sonrisa le funda la cara y me mira a los ojos. Yo estoy con un vestido violeta, el que usaba siempre para ir a clases y llevo el pelo recogido en una trenza que cae por un hombro y la miro sonriendo. El suelo es verde por el césped que crece al borde del camino y puedo ver en una esquina un diente de león y logro recordar esa escena, fue cuando vi a Peeta conversando con su grupo de amigos y su mirada se cruzó con la mía, esto debe ser previamente, antes de yo lo viera observarme.

Entre las lágrimas y el sollozo que las siguen, una sonrisa amplia se dibuja en mi cara, creo que ahora comprendo cómo se sintió Johanna cuando llego, sintió la realidad del recuerdo, sintió la alegría de tener a su familia cerca y la sensación del viento correrle por el cuerpo cuando se tomaba de columpio, como yo ahora siento como me hormiguea la mano por el calor de Prim, cómo siento el corazón alegre al verla sonreírme y la paz de saber que está a salvo. Luego de observarlo largo rato, me seco la cara, respiro profundo y salgo de la habitación, sin antes mirar cada rincón. Hay que volver a darle vida a esta habitación y a la casa en general, me digo a mi misma.

Me baño rápidamente, me lavo el pelo y luego de correr a la habitación, me seco y visto. Barro corriendo las escaleras y cuando llego a la cocina veo más flechas en el suelo, en donde hay un florero lleno de aromáticas flores y a su lado una cesta llena de panecillos, no soy capaz de acercarme a la mesa a comer, sólo huelo las flores y sigo las flechas que salen de la cocina hacia la puerta del patio trasero. Llego hasta allí, abro la puerta y me encuentro con que las flechas giran hacia una esquina del patio, justo donde la valla de madera termina y colenda con la casa de Haymitch. Pero logro verlo desde donde estoy parada, una serie de rosas, de diversos colores, están plantadas de manera armoniosa en el jardín.

Me acerco a ellas, y es inevitable que piense en Prim, Primrose, la flor que le da nombre. Cuando me agacho para recibir su perfume, noto que son completamente diferentes al olor espeso y agrio de las rosas mejoradas genéticamente de Snow. Son suaves y con un perfume dulzón que me hace pensar en mi hermana. Me levanto y miro hacia el cielo recibiendo los cálidos rayos de sol, que al parecer, hoy le han vencido al invierno. Me giro entro a la casa y luego salgo por la puerta principal, corro en dirección a la casa de Haymitch y me encuentro de frente con Johanna quien me sonríe soltando un comentario irónico que no logro descifrar, y me giro hacia la puerta de entrada de la casa, que abro sin pedir permiso alguno.

- Buen Día, preciosa – me sonríe Haymitch-

- ¿Dónde está Peeta? – le preguntó de golpe ignorándolo-

- Arriba – dice confundido- Esta durmiendo, llegó tarde anoche. Supongo que estaba contigo-

- No, no lo estaba – le respondo girándome para dirigirme a la escalera y aparece Johanna-

- Y a ti, ¿qué bicho te pico? – dice con el entrecejo fruncido y las manos en la cadera-

- Ahora, no. – le respondo y subo las escaleras corriendo-

Tardo un momento en reconocer cual es la habitación de Peeta, así que abro todas las puertas hasta encontrarlo entre las mantas encima de la cama, completamente dormido.

Me quedé mirándolo abstraída y sólo me limité a entrar en la habitación y cerrar la puerta tras de mí, me apoyé en ella tratando de comprender qué hacía ahí y porque mi primer impulso fue correr hasta él. "_Está durmiendo, llegó tarde anoche"_ y me asalta de pronto el comentario que me hizo Haymitch. Por eso, se metió en mi casa anoche para hacer todo y yo no lo sentí. Una ternura enorme me llena el pecho y me hace sonreír como tonta. Este hombre me va a volver loca.

Me acerco a la cama y me siento a un lado de la cama, Peeta tiene la cara enterrada en la almohada y sus brazos descansan sobre ella, su torso desnudo esta sobre el colchón y con aquella simple posición comprendo que está realmente cansado, quizás hasta qué hora debió esperar para hacer todo.

Con temor, levanto una mano y se la dirijo a la espalda, donde acarició sus músculos y en donde descansan muchas cicatrices. Roso con la yema de los dedos muchas de ellas delineándolas y él suelta un suspiro que me hace estremecer. Me acerco un poco más a su cuerpo y con una sonrisa traviesa, me levanto y me dejo caer sobre su espalda, le doy besos en el cuello, en la mejilla que tiene al aire, y lo abrazo metiendo las manos debajo de su pecho. Se remueve como si fuese un niño pequeño, y suelta unos ruiditos extraños y dulces que amplían mi sonrisa, sigo dándole besos en los hombros, en el cuello y vuelvo a sus mejillas, sus ojos, su nariz y me demoro un poco más en su boca. Peeta abre los ojos soñoliento y veo como sus cejas se alzan sorprendidas, mi mano sube hasta su rostro y lo acaricia abstraído por su belleza, ¡Qué lindo se ve cuando despierta!, pienso. Y cuando sus labios intentan decir algo, aprovecho para besarlo con lentitud y profundidad, sintiendo como su cuerpo se tensa bajo de mi e intenta girarse.

Forcejea contra la posición en la que se encuentra y finalmente, pasa un brazo por sobre mi cabeza y acomoda el cuerpo dejando la espalda sobre el colchón y mi cuerpo sobre el suyo. El beso comienza a terminar y yo dejo mis manos sobre su pecho para luego dejar reposar mis manos y sobre ellas el mentón. Siento como el color sube a mis mejillas.

-Buen día, Kat – dice estirando los brazos y removiéndose risueño para despertar. Suelta un bostezo y luego sus manos bajan posándose en mi cintura acariciándolo en pequeños dibujos-

- Buen día – le digo sonriendo y luego sonrío nerviosa- Quiero que sepas, que tu sorpresa me encanto, que me has hecho llorar mucho, pero de felicidad. Que no sé si lo sabes, pero hoy es el cumpleaños de Prim- y vuelve a alzar las cejas sorprendido. No lo sabe- y que pensé que me quedaría llorando en la cama, pero que me has hecho sentir feliz, incluso cuando no recordé que era su cumpleaños hasta que vi el cuadro. –le beso los labios y le sonrío- muchas gracias, Peeta – y las lágrimas comienzan a agolparse en mis ojos- Eres realmente importante para mí – digo y sus dedos me retiran las lágrimas que caen por mis mejillas y yo le sonrío-

- De nada – me dice sonriendo de medio lado- Tú, sí que eres importante para mi – dice acariciándome las mejillas y mi cara se acerca a su palma para mayor contacto-

Y como si fuese una llama encendiéndose en mi corazón, expandiendo el fuego y el calor al resto del cuerpo, comprendo cómo se siente que las palabras me salgan del alma, digo "_Te quiero"._

* * *

__HASTA ACÁ! El capitulo amerita muchos comentarios!

Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer.


	16. Chapter 16

_**DECLARO:**__ que los personajes y la base de la historia son creación de Suzanne Collins y su adaptación presentada a continuación es de mi propiedad._

* * *

**Capitulo 16**:

- Te quiero – susurro mirándolo a los ojos y siento su cuerpo tensarse bajo el mío. Me mira a los ojos y sus ojos emocionados brillan-

- Nunca me lo habías dicho – dice con la voz quebrada y sonríe, me acaricia el rostro abstraído-

- Bueno, ya te lo dije – sonrío- No sé qué es lo que me has hecho Peeta Mellark, pero te quiero, y quiero que lo sepas de mi boca. – dije rosando sus labios- Te quiero. – y sonríe como tonto- ¡Ah! Y tu tampoco me los has dicho nunca- le digo alzando una ceja suspicaz.

- Bueno, eso se puede resolver- suelta y al instante me gira dejándome atrapada entre la cama, la sábana y su cuerpo. Me sonríe ampliamente y se acerca a mi boca para luego susurrar contra ella- Katniss Everdeen, Te quiero y siento tantas cosas por ti, que a veces me gustaría que fuesen menos.- y sin más se fundió contra mi boca-

Por primera vez, tenía la sensación de Peeta presionándome con su peso sobre mí y causó una extraña sensación, como un escalofrío fuerte que me recorrió el cuerpo y me hizo sentir calor. Peeta movía sus labios con suavidad y constancia, primero capturaba uno de mis labios y luego el otro profundizando. Cuando por fin me atreví a abrir la boca, él introdujo su lengua y ese escalofrío volvió a recorrerme el cuerpo, pero esta vez fue acompañado por un suspiro que se arrancó de mi boca haciéndome temblar. Mi lengua salió a su encuentro y me sorprendí cuando Peeta también suspiró, sus manos estaban posadas una sobre mi cara y la otra en mi cintura, y cuando me hago consciente de ello, me doy cuenta de que mis manos tampoco están quietas, se mueven sobre su espalda desnuda y sus brazos fuertes. De un instante a otro, sus labios dejan los míos y me mira a los ojos, mis labios se enfrían y veo como su pecho y el mío, bajan con velocidad por la falta de oxígeno ¿Por qué es eso, verdad?

- Ha sido maravilloso despertar así – me dice rosando mi rostro con su nariz- Pero creo que será mejor que bajes y que yo me levante – y sus labios dejan un beso fugaz sobre mis labios-

- Si, además Haymitch y Johanna están abajo – dije mordiéndome el labio con nerviosismo-

- ¿Y qué es dijiste al subir? – preguntó con una cara de sorpresa muy divertida, parece avergonzado-

- Nada, no les di tiempo de nada, porque subí rápido –me encojo de hombros- Es que lo que hiciste fue tan hermoso Peeta – y siento como la emoción me llena los ojos de lágrimas otra vez- te juro que entiendo a Johanna, es como si hubiese sentido a mano de Prim tomando la mía otra vez y su mirada alegre mirándome- trago saliva con dificultad- es tan real, como si fuese una foto del momento-

- Básicamente en mi cabeza es una secuencia – explica con tranquilidad y creo que un poco incómodo- Es como si la película se desarrollara en mi cabeza y recuerdo los colores y formas en alta definición, con muchos detalles- me dice.

- Ese día, te vi observarme –le digo mordiéndome el labio alternativamente y siento los labios hinchados por los besos de Peeta- Estabas con tus amigos conversando en el patio de la escuela, era la hora de saliday después de reír por un comentario gracioso de Prim, me encontré contigo mirándome- hice una pausa mirándolo e intentando grabar su rostro y cada uno de mis detalles en mi cabeza, como si fuese una especie de película, como la que Peeta describe- cuando te miré apartaste la vista y al rato vi el primer diente de león de primavera- reí para mí- Es extraño, pero cada vez que tenía contacto contigo, me refiero, cada vez que pasaba algo relacionado contigo me encontraba uno – me mira extrañado cuando le explico y yo río-

- No entiendo- me dice frunciendo el ceño y negando con la cabeza-

- Cuando me tiraste el pan, desde la tienda de tus padres, cuando volvía a mi casa al día después, me encontré con un diente de león entre la maleza del camino y ese día se me ocurrió que podía cazar para mantener a mi madre y mi hermana – el asiente un poco ausente- y antes, cuando te vi ese día, el del cuadro, también me encontré con un diente de león, eso fue en el patio de la escuela- trago saliva y lo miro a los ojos- eres como mi esperanza de primavera Peeta –le digo con profunda confusión y claridad a la vez, porque es como si lo descubriera en el mismo instante en el que se lo digo.

- Tú, eres más que eso –me dice con profunda calidez- Eres como mi esperanza de vida – suspira avergonzado y yo lo beso con la misma calidez con la que han salido sus palabras-

De pronto siento un hambre voraz, y comienzo a besarlo con fuerza y rapidez. Al principio, sus labios se sorprenden, tanto como yo ante la acción, pero al instante después de la sorpresa la preside la pasión. Pasión, pienso y me sorprendo. Sus manos se introducen entre mi cuerpo y el colchón y me acarician por la cintura, la espalda y la nuca, mientras tanto, mis manos vagan en su cuello haciendo el beso más profundo y apasionado. El fuego se enciende en mí y me siento como cuando besé a Peeta en la playa de los Segundos Juegos, hambrienta y sedienta de él. Con un movimiento veloz y repentino, Peeta nos vuelve a girar y me deja sobre su cuerpo, tomándome con la nuca y haciendo que los labios me duelan por el roce feroz y rápido. Yo paso mis manos tomando su rostro y siguiendo con la velocidad, pero tan rápido como me giró sobre él se separa de mí y sus ojos me miran pasmado.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto jadeante y sorprendida-

- Nada, Kat. Yo creo que será mejor que me esperes abajo mientras me cambio y bajo – dice y veo su pecho bajar y subir con rapidez y su rostro tiene una expresión que me deja confundida, porque sus mejillas se encienden y sus ojos están tan abiertos que temo que se le salgan los ojos de órbita-.

- Bueno- respondo simplemente. Me siento consternada y sorprendida, pero eso no quita la alegría que siento y me acerco a él para rozar sus labios por última vez. Me levanto y me acerco a la puerta- Te espero abajo – le digo y finalmente salgo- Cuando cierro la puerta detrás de mí, me apoyo en ella y una sonrisa juega en mis labios haciéndome sentir tonta y risueña-.

¿Qué se supone que me ha pasado? Yo nunca he querido tener relaciones de ningún tipo con nadie y ahora sentí que Peeta era tan importante como para decirle cuanto lo quería. ¡Y eso no es lo peor! Me dejé llevar por el instinto y las sensaciones y terminé pegándome a su cuerpo y besándolo como si fuese a comérmelo o como si fuese a morir si no lo hacía. ¿Qué se suponía que era eso? Sentir que sus manos queman, que sus besos son oxígeno y que el cuerpo me tiembla si me toca. Que complicado, nunca había sentido algo semejante. ¿Será eso a lo que la gente llama excitación? ¿Habría dejado que Peeta me tocara más allá? Y la sola idea me asalta dejándome desorientada ante la anticipación.

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Se te van a salir los ojos de la cara –escuché decir a Johanna cuando salía de la puerta del baño- ¿Katniss, estás bien? – dijo preocupada acercándose a mí, pero la miré confundida sin responder. Me tomó del brazo y me metió en el baño con ella- Katniss, me estas asustando, reacciona. ¿Me escuchas, es una crisis?

- No – digo en un hilo de voz- Estoy bien – dije volviendo a tener completo sentido y suspiré. Johanna me miraba preocupada, me sentó en el váter y ella se sentaba en el borde de la tina-

- Tu cara no dice lo mismo, cariño – respondió humedeciéndose las manos en agua y pasándomela por la cara. Como yo hacía con Prim cuando lloraba y el gesto me sorprende- ¿Qué ha pasado con Peeta que te ha dejado así?- pregunta y mi cara se enciende en rojo- ¿Te…- y los ojos de Johanna se abren tan grandes que me asusto-

-¡No! –niego con la cabeza- No, Peeta no ha... no, no. – repito nerviosa-

- ¿Entonces?- pregunta exasperándose-

- Vine a darle las gracias, pintó un cuadro de Prim para mi, bueno, es un cuadro de las dos – le explico- y no sé por qué llegué hasta acá, quería decirle que era el gesto más lindo que alguien había hecho por mí y que no merezco tanto de él y… -me silencio porque siento que hiperventilo nuevamente-

- ¿Y? – me pregunta frunciendo tanto el entrecejo que creo que se le juntarán las cejas-

- Y le dije que lo quería –susurro y Johanna roda los ojos- ¡Es importante! Johanna, yo no se lo he dicho nunca a nadie –y ella relaja la expresión y sonríe divertida y burlona- Y después, después nos besamos de forma…

- ¿Ardiente? – dice leyendo mi expresión y suelta una risotada-

- Extraña – puntualizo- y Peeta me, me- y me interrumpo incómoda- ¡No puedo hablar de esto contigo! – digo mientras me cubro la cara con las manos-

- Y si no lo haces conmigo, ¿con quién? –dice alzando una ceja- No seré experta en dar consejos, pero manejo el tema y soy mayo que tú – sonríe sugerentemente- Además, son personas.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- le pregunto aún con la cara entre las manos-

- El cuerpo tiene necesidades, descerebrada- dice más relajada y me tira las manos para que mi cara la mire- Tienes casi dieciocho años, y el ya los tiene. Ambos, son jóvenes, tienen cuerpos sanos, tienen sentimientos por el otro y son importantes el uno por el otro. Son más de las cosas que se necesitan para tener sexo- dice con una naturalidad que me paraliza- ¿Qué? –pregunta seria- ¿Qué te piensas que es el calor que sientes?

- ¡No lo sé! – digo frustrada- En un momento me tocó y yo dejé de pensar- suspiré y me sentí un poco más comprendida. No es fácil hablar de esto, en realidad n me es fácil hablar de nada, pero las cosas han cambiado tanto, que necesito exteriorizar- Estoy asustada, Johanna.

- Lo sé, y es normal – dice con tranquilidad- El cuerpo reacciona antes que la mente y en este caso, tu cuerpo tiene deseos, que tu mente todavía no comprende –sonríe cálidamente y me siento acompañada- Y probablemente, él también los tiene- y esa idea me sorprende y si Peeta quiere...-

- Esto va muy rápido – le digo incómoda-

- A ver… - dice acercándose a mi- Voy a preguntarte ciertas cosas, por mucha vergüenza que tengas o que sientas, me respondes, ¿bueno? – dudo un largo instante, no sé si quiero que Joanna sepa ciertas cosas y después se burle de ellas- Prometo no burlarme ni decir nada, lo prometo. – dice como si me leyera la mente y asiento accediendo al fin.- Ok. ¿Te ha besado de manera… apasionada? – me dice-.

- Define apasionado – digo tragando saliva-

- Em… - piensa un instante- te besa con fuerza, rápido, te mete la lengua casi al cuello – suelta un risita y la miro seria- Perdón, te acaricia la espalda, te toma por la nuca y profundiza el beso, te-

-Si- digo cortándola y Johanna sonríe sin decir nada e intenta ponerse seria nuevamente-

- Muy bien –prosigue- Te ha tocado el trasero, un pecho o-

- No- respondo cortándola nuevamente- Pero… hoy casi lo hace y al instante se separó- digo mirando el suelo-

- ¿Ha tenido comportamientos extraños cuando están juntos? –prosigue y yo la miro sin entender- Se separa de golpe, se pone nervioso y se aleja de ti, te pone excusas para que lo dejes solo o simplemente si están en otro lugar se va como si nada-

- Hace unos días estábamos en la cabaña cerca del lago donde me llevaba mi padre y nos estábamos besando, se paró de golpe y se fue al baño. No le pregunté nada- y Johanna empieza a soltar una carcajada- ¿Qué pasa? Johanna, contéstame- le insisto-.

- Pasa, que tienes a este chico al borde del colapso, lo tienes excitado a más no poder, Katniss, eso pasa. Peeta quiere avanzar contigo más de lo que tú conoces… a un plano más físico – dijo alzando la ceja-


	17. Chapter 17

_**DECLARO**__: que los personajes y la base de la historia son creación de Suzanne Collins y su adaptación presentada a continuación es de mi propiedad._

* * *

**Capitulo 17****:**

Las palabras de Johanna me dejaron helada y no fui capaz de responder ni emitir sonido alguno. ¿Peeta me desea? Y físicamente… ¡Joder! Yo nunca he tenido nada de "ese tipo" con nadie, nunca, no tenía cabeza para tenerlo tampoco. Pero Johanna tenía razón y a pesar de que me quedé muda, como es propio de su carácter, me siguió dando información necesaria, según ella, para mí sobre hombres, sexo, excitación y me explico detalladamente la razón de por qué Peeta tiene esos cambios extraños cuando nos estamos besando. De sólo pensarlo y recordarlo me corre un escalofrío por el cuerpo y la palabra excitación me sigue dando vueltas en la mente.

Después de un incómodo desayuno, sumida en mis pensamientos e intentando siquiera tocar a Peeta me fui al bosque a refugiarme ante algo que si era conocido por mí. No puedo ser ingenua o sínica, yo quería que me tocara y cuando estábamos en su habitación y su mano rozó el borde de mi espalda, quise que su mano bajara y el saberlo hace que sea aún más confuso. Es demasiado pronto, estoy recién asimilando el que estamos formando una relación, cosa que sólo menciono en mis pensamientos o en las líneas que de vez en cuando escribo y hace sólo unos días que Haymitch y Johanna lo saben, ¡Incluso recién hoy le dije que lo quería! Argh, que complicado es todo esto.

Un par de sinsajos pagaron los platos rotos de mi frustración y confusión, una ardilla mi momento de furia y un conejo mi miedo a mirar a Peeta a los ojos otra vez sin comenzar a temblar o sonrojarme. Y cuando una cabra perdida se apareció entre las ramas, no fui capaz de destensar la cuerda con velocidad, porque ahora estoy lo suficientemente deprimida porque si mi hermana siguiese viva cumpliría Catorce años y esa maldita cabra es igual a Lady.

Despellejo los animales, los limpio y me acerco al río para luego limpiar las flechas y los animales ya con la carne al rojo vivo. Echo todo en el saco de caza y me dirijo a la salida del bosque, escondo las flechas y el carcaj en el árbol con el tronco hueco y camino hacia la carretera. Por cómo está el sol en el cielo, debo haber estado cerca de dos horas y media en el bosque, pero cuando estoy a punto de salir de él, decido volver al lago. Necesito más tiempo sola. No es de mal agradecida, definitivamente, si está en mis manos no quiero volver a pasar tanto tiempo sola en mi vida, es demasiado triste, pero necesito volver a tener un momento de soledad, aclarar mis ideas, mis pensamientos, mis sentimientos y dejarlos pasar delante de mí. Quizás me acostumbré a enfriar la cabeza sola, antes de los Juegos ya lo hacía, pero estaba Gale para ayudarme a liberar lo que pensaba, después en el Trece Prime parecía aclarar las ideas por mí y, ahora, después de Dos Juegos y una Revolución a cuestas, es necesario volver a hacerlo, esta vez sola.

Cuando llego hasta la orilla del lago, dejo el saco con la carne fresca en el suelo, me saco la chaqueta de cuero de mi padre y hago lo mismo con el resto de la ropa hasta quedarme en ropa interior. El día está cálido, y el viento de invierno se aleja cada días más, así que decido que refrescarme en el agua es una idea perfecta para el enredo que se ha vuelto mi vida y mi cabeza. Nado hacia el interior con braceos largos, como los que vi a Finnick hacer en los Segundos Juegos, sumerjo la cabeza y me quedo bajo el agua largo rato hasta que los pulmones me arden por la falta de oxígeno, vuelvo braceando rítmicamente hacia la orilla pero no lo suficiente como para que el agua me llegue más debajo de los hombros y vuelvo a repetir la operación hundiendo la cabeza. Después de intentarlo varias veces, me siento cansada y respiro con dificultad, por lo que, me pongo de espalda y dejo el cuerpo flotar mirando hacia el cielo. Veo pasar algunos pájaros sobre mi cabeza y los sonidos del bosque llegarme hasta los oídos por debajo del agua. El viento comienza a soplar haciendo que la piel se me erice y por el frío que me recorre el cuerpo decido salir y volver a casa.

Al llegar a la orilla, el aire comienza a correr cálido y me apresuro a tomar la ropa que aún descansa en la orilla junto a la bolsa de cuerpo. Cuando comienzo a subirme los pantalones escucho un ruido entre los árboles de mi izquierda al lado opuesto de donde se encuentra la cabaña y mis sentidos se ponen alerta, pero no giro la cabeza para no avisarle a quién me asecha, que lo he percibido. Me termino de abrochar los pantalones y pienso en lo tonta que fui en dejar el arco y las flechas en el árbol. Cuando comienzo a sentir que el sonido se acerca me giro rápidamente y sólo veo un cuerpo borroso llegando hasta mí, tomándome en voladas y levantándome del suelo. No logro defenderme, porque estoy tan sorprendida que sólo suelto un grito ahogado por la impresión y porque quién me toma con fuerza me sube a su hombro y me hace girar sobre ella.

- ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo? – grito y siento como todo me da vueltas y las ganas de vomitar se me agolpan en la boca del estómago- De pronto, la velocidad comienza a bajar y siento el olor particular de mi atacante y su risa melódica llegarme a los oídos. Maldito sea el dueño de mis confusiones y pensamientos- Bajame Peeta, creo que voy a vomitar-

- Perdóname- y logro notar como se le va el color del rostro y me mira preocupado- ¿Estás bien, Te he hecho daño? – pregunta tomándome por la cintura y haciendo descansar mi cabeza en su pecho-

- Estoy bien – digo intentando calmarme, las ganas de vomitar comienzan a desaparecer- ¿Qué haces acá, Peeta? – le pregunto sin levantar la cabeza, aún se me mueve el piso-

- Vine a pasear un rato – respondió y yo levanté para mirar su mirada perdida en algo detrás de mi- No sabía que estabas cazando – dijo señalando la bolsa- y nadando – dijo y recién percibo que sólo llevo el sostén mojado en la parte de arriba, me giro de inmediato avergonzada y me cubro el busto- Disculpa – dice girándose hacia el lado opuesto.

- No-no- No pasa nada – digo llegando hasta mi ropa que, para mi mala suerte, está justo al lado de Peeta. Maldigo por tener que volver a cruzarme así y me paso la camiseta por la cabeza rápido cuando llego hasta ella- Llevas mucho tiempo aquí – me atrevo a preguntarle.

- No demasiado – responde, pero cuando me giro para observarlo noto que miente y alzo una ceja. Él comprende que lo he descubierto- Quizás un rato…

- ¿Me espías? – le pregunto desafiante y me acerco mirándolo a los ojos seria-

- ¿Y qué si lo estaba haciendo, Katniss? – dice con el mismo tono que yo y baja la cabeza y siento como su aliento juega con el mío- ¿Algún problema? – me pregunta.

- No – le digo girándome para mirar al mar. _Cobarde_, me susurro a mi misma- O sabes qué, si – lo miro- No tienes ningún derecho a estarme espiando, sobre todo si estoy en bragas – le espeto y un dedo acusador choca contra su pecho-.

- Muy bonitas por cierto – comenta y me sonrojo de sorpresa. ¡Me ha mirado las bragas, Joder!- Nadas muy bien – continua- Recuerdo que intentaste enseñarme a nadar una vez, pero nunca continuaste tus clases- me acusa- eres pésima profesora.

- Sí, pasa que intentaba salvar al alumno. Pensaba más en eso que en enseñarle a nadar- espeté molesta- Además, después no hubo ocasión- me giro y comienzo a tomar las cosas que hay en el sueño para marcharme y dejarlo solo-.

- Estás molesta – afirma tomándome de un brazo para que lo mire- ¿Qué te pasa? Esta mañana estaba todo bien – me dice observándome de tal forma que siento que me desnuda con la mirada-

- No pasa nada – digo tirando de mi brazo para que me suelte-

- Katniss, te conozco – me advierte serio- Te vi salir del baño de mi casa con Johanna – me acusa y comprendo que no tengo escapatoria más que contare- Y Haymitch me dijo que Johanna estuvo muchísimo tiempo en el segundo piso. Supongo que estuvo mucho tiempo encerrada contigo…

- No es asunto tuyo – le espeto mientras con el saco en la mano comienzo a caminar-

- Claro que lo es – me detiene- Lo es, si hace que cambies conmigo. Explícame que sucede- y no puedo evitar esquivarle la mirada y sonrojarme- Katniss… - me advierte-.

- Peeta, no me hagas esto – le digo cerrando los ojos frustrada-

- Tú no nos hagas esto – me dice haciéndome soltar la bolsa de cuero para tomarme de ambos brazos- Katniss, estamos bien, no lo arruinemos – me dice acercándome a él y la tela mojada de la ropa se me calienta con el contacto de su cuerpo-

Como si de un experimento se tratara lo miro a los ojos y ataco su boca, tengo que comprobar si lo que dice Johanna de Peeta es cierto. El beso lo sorprende y lo hace tambalear, pero inmediatamente sus manos se aferran a mis caderas hundiendo los dedos, puedo sentir las prendas mojadas pegárseme a la piel y a Peeta respondiendo a mi beso feroz. Su lengua con desesperación se encuentra con la mía y toma el pelo de mi nuca para profundizar el beso y jadea de placer cuando abro más la boca para darle espacio libre. Subo las manos por su espalda y vagan por ella como locas y un suspiro se me arranca de los labios cuando Peeta me estrecha contra sus caderas y su cuerpo, mis manos descienden y se cuelan por el borde de su camisa tocando la piel y es cuando sucede. Peeta da un respingo, suelta un suspiro ronco y me aleja de su cuerpo con expresión de vergüenza y compren que Johanna tiene razón. Peeta se excita cuando lo toco.

- No puede ser, Johanna tiene razón – suelto en un susurro llevándome la mano a los labios hinchados por la presión de los de Peeta-

- Disculpa yo…- dice descolocado-

- Peeta – me atrevo a preguntar- ¿Yo te éxito? – pero las palabras salen más como una afirmación que como una pregunta y su cara se enrojece y una sensación de confusión y placer se amplia en mí.

* * *

Espero que les guste y Gracias por leer! Gracias por la onda de verdad.

Gente, me gustaría saber de donde son aquellos que leen. Yo soy de Chile, al final del mundo jajajaj. Y que me respondan si les gustaría que empiece a subir capitulos con el punto de vista de Peeta.

Saludos, Javi!


	18. Chapter 18

_**DECLARO**__: que los personajes y la base de la historia son creación de Suzanne Collins y su adaptación presentada a continuación es de mi propiedad._

* * *

Capitulo 18:

Su cara era un poema, estaba ruborizado a más no poder, el sudor comenzaba a bañarle la frente, se mordía constantemente el labio y empuñó las manos nervioso. Yo tampoco sabía que más decirle, creo que es extraño estar en mi posición también, no sé nada, absolutamente nada de este tipo de temas, Peeta también me provoca cosas extrañas, pero no sé cómo seguir esta conversación y creo que por su expresión él está en el mismo dilema que yo. Y entonces me pregunto, ¿Qué es lo que realmente quiero hacer?

- No quiero incomodarte… - dice Peeta ahora completamente pálido- Yo creo que yo-

- ¡Detente! – le exijo cuando esta girándose sobre los talones para escapar- No te pienses que esto es cómodo, porque no lo es – me mira a los ojos- Y como bien sabrás, esto es mucho más difícil para mí que para ti – tomo aire profundamente y continuo- Es verdad que hablé con Johanna y me explico… ciertas cosas – le digo con duda, pero ya estoy en esto.

- Katniss no es necesario que hablemos de esto si…-

- Silencio – le digo pausadamente- Tú… - pero me quedo muda un instante porque es totalmente incómodo hablar de esto en voz alta- ¿Tú comprendes lo que nos está pasando? – pregunto y me muerdo el labio con fuerza por la vergüenza-.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - pregunta y se sienta en la orilla mirando hacia el lago-

- A las – trago saliva sentándome a su lado y me quedo quieta a su lado mirando al lago, no soy capaz de preguntarle mirándolo a los ojos- A las reacciones que están teniendo tu cuerpo y el mío y a… todo-

- Supongo que le preguntaste a Johanna sobre esto – y asiento sin mirarlo- Bueno… yo he hablado con Haymitch – y lo miro sorprendida, ¡Le ha dicho a Haymitch! Mierda, esto se complica- No eres la única que no tiene experiencia en ciertas cosas – me explica serio e incómodo, yo me sorprendo, pensé que él ya… - No, Katniss. Estamos en la misma posición-

- No lo sabía – susurro sorprendida y me disculpo con él-

- Yo algo había escuchado de mis hermanos mayores y, claramente, con lo de la escuela no es suficiente. No es fácil que ciertas partes del cuerpo se manden solas – dijo apartando la mirada sonrojado-

- Yo no quería…- pero las palabras mueren en mis labios, porque ahora que lo sé ¿realmente no quiero?

- Katniss, yo no tengo intención de que las cosas cambien –se excusa- pero estar contigo es… asombroso y nuevo y yo-

- Es que ya han cambiado, Peeta – le digo- No sé si para bien o para mal – me encojo de hombros- quizás eso debamos decidirlo nosotros – lo miro a los ojos-.

- ¿Tú qué quieres? – me pregunta ansioso con una mirada intensa que me hace temblar en el interior- ¿Te pasa lo que a mí?

- No lo sé – sonrío nerviosa y bajo la mirada- sólo sé que me gusta que me toques – y su manos sube a mi hombro teniendo contacto conmigo por primera vez en esta conversación- y que me mires –me sonrojo- y que me beses – sus labios llegan a mi oreja y pasea curiosa- sentir tu olor y tu calor-

- Yo quiero lo mismo – susurra contra mi cuello y eso me estremece- cuando estoy contigo me pasan cosas nuevas, distintas – y roza mi mejilla con su nariz y cierro los ojos encantada del roce- vergonzosas- y yo suelto una risita- No puedo controlar mi cuerpo, de verdad que quiero, pero es complejo – dice al instante que su mirada llega a la mía- sé que quiero estar contigo de otra forma, una más... física – especifica- pero estoy dispuesto a esperar porque yo te amo, Katniss – y esas palabras acompañadas con su mirada profunda me hace palpitar el corazón más fuerte de lo normal-

- No sé cómo puedo provocar eso, si ni siquiera soy la mitad de femenina que es el resto de las chicas – le digo confundida-

- Sigues sin comprender el efecto que tienes en los demás – me dice posando las manos en mi cuello al tiempo que corre mi pelo hacia mi espalda- Tócame el pecho – me dice sin soltar mi cuello y yo le hago caso- ¿sientes como late? – y yo asiento- ahora tócame el brazo – y como si estuviese hipnotizada cumplo lo que me pide- tengo la piel de gallina – explica y asiento porque es verdad- y ahora tócame las mejillas – y tras dudar, lo hago- ¿arden verdad? – y asiento, parecen fuego bajo mis palmas- eso es porque estas tan cerca que se me enciende la piel – y se me arranca un suspiro de los labios- esas cosas me provocas, ninguna otra, tú. Me cuesta respirar, me tiembla el cuerpo de anticipación y se me nubla la mente- y mis manos suben a su pecho-

- Peeta, tendrás que enseñarme – y el sonríe- ¿Qué?

- Es que, yo no sé mucho más que tu… - y alzo una ceja, eso es imposible, que sea Peeta no quita que sea hombre y esas cosas los hombres las comentan en los camarines, después de un partido de futbol, cuando salen con los amigos… Ellos siempre saben- En el acto mismo de lo que sea, no. Quizás me han contado o he leído algo más… - dice tragando saliva- pero eso no asegura nada.

- Cuando me tocas y me besas pareciera que si lo supieras – digo alzando una ceja poco convencida-

- Quizás sea puro instinto – dice alzando una ceja también- o los besos de otras chicas – y eso me nubla la vista. Pensar en Peeta besando a otras me enciende un fuego distinto en el cuerpo y la sonrisa desaparece de mis labios- ¡Ey! Es una broma – sonríe- Además, lo que haya o no pasado antes, es del pasado… así como yo tampoco quiero saber que tan bien besa Gale – alza más las cejas atacando-

- Es diferente- le digo seria- Yo no lo busqué – me defiendo-.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él te quería y tú no a él? – me dice enceguecido, esta celoso-

- ¡No! – le espeto- porque las chicas con las que salían las buscabas tú, y formaste sentimientos por ella, Gale era mi amigo y nunca quise nada más.

- Bueno, yo tampoco quise nada más con ninguna otra, porque la única razón por la que salía con otras chicas era porque pensaba que Gale y tu eran novios. – y eso sí que me deja sorprendida y congelada-

- Peeta, yo nunca-

- ¡Lo sé! – me responde soltándome el cuello para pasarse una mano nerviosa por el pelo- pero en ese momento no lo sabía- mueve la cabeza molesto y bota el aire de los pulmones para luego volver a inhalar- Incluso cuando no tenía derecho de nada, cuando ni siquiera había cruzado palabra contigo, estaba celoso y deprimido porque él tenía la suerte que yo no – me mira- tu atención-.

- Siento que pasaras por esas cosas – le digo sinceramente- pero ni antes ni ahora, ha habido nada con nadie más – una de mis manos le acaricia el rostro- Y hoy, ahora, en el presente quiero estar contigo y con nadie más – lo miro sonriendo- aún cuando no entiendo que es lo que se hace en una relación como esta o cuando no sé muy bien ser afectiva, pero quiero intentarlo contigo. Porque te quiero tanto Peeta…

Sus brazos me rodean y me aprietan contra él. Su rostro se aleja del mío para que sus labios y los míos se encuentren y me besa con dulzura y pasión a la vez. Sus labios juegan con los míos pasando de uno a otro con rapidez y profundidad, sus manos suben a la base de mi cuello y cuando abro la boca introduce su lengua que busca el roce con la mía. Mis manos se pasean en su pecho, su abdomen rígido y vuelven a subir por el pecho para quedarse detrás de su cuello enredando los dedos con su pelo. Un par de gemidos roncos se arrancan de los labios de Peeta y son acallados por mi boca que no se cansa de rozarse con él. Lo empujo decidida y la espalda de Peeta se recuesta sobre la tierra húmeda su manos bajan y desesperadas por mis espalda sin dejar ningún centímetro desatento de sus caricias y cuando llega al borde de mi espalda se detienen enterrando los dedos contra mi piel lo que me hace suspirar y sólo soy capaz de separarme un instante mirarlo a los ojos, luego bajo la cabeza y le susurro al oído_ "puedes tocarme más, Peeta"_ Eso es suficiente para que sus manos bajen y para que su boca choque nuevamente con la mía.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado :) Muchas gracias por leer y por la buena onda! Sobre todo a mis lectoras fieles! Prometo nombrarlas una por una en el capi que viene jajaja

Perdón por la demora, pero estoy con muchas cosas en la Universidad y empezaremos con las primeras evaluaciones, así que por eso tardé tanto, mil perdones!

Saludos, Javi.


	19. Chapter 19

_**DECLARO**__: que los personajes y la base de la historia son creación de Suzanne Collins y su adaptación presentada a continuación es de mi propiedad._

* * *

**Capitulo 19****:**

Han pasado un par de semanas y las cosas van relativamente bien para todos, o casi todos. El Distrito Doce ha vuelto a la vida, con muchas personas nuevas, niños corriendo por todas partes, con la escuela a punto de comenzar a abrir todos los días, el ex Quemador repleto de almacenes y con una fábrica en construcción. Si, después de pensarlo mucho y de investigar otras de las materias o economías a las que podía dedicarse el Doce, decidieron que la medicina era una de las más importantes y que la diversidad de plantas que ofrecían los valles harían el trabajo mucho más rápido. La noticia me sorprendió y me hizo pensar en mi madre y en Prim y en lo distinto que habría sido todo si desde un comienzo nuestro distrito hubiese estado a cargo de las medicinas del Panem.

Por otra parte, Peeta estaba encargándose de darle vida nuevamente a la panadería de sus padres, se iba todas las mañanas y daba las instrucciones de la reconstrucción para luego volver a casa a pintar. Las cosas entre nosotros estaban bien, los besos cada vez eran más seguidos, mis pesadillas irrumpían nuestros sueños, pero siempre estaban sus abrazos y sus besos para darme consuelo.

En el caso de Johanna, estaban las cosas relativamente bien. Peeta estaba enseñándole a hornear pasteles, me acompañaba seguido al bosque y se estaba volviendo una rutina pasar las mañanas en el bosque conversando, pero al pasar los días, sentía a Johanna incómoda al mirarme cazar, por lo que decidí enseñarle a usar el arco y el brillo iluminó sus ojos cuando se lo propuse, quizás llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo hacerlo y no se atrevía a preguntármelo, pienso. Pero al pasar los días seguía sintiéndola extraña, quizás algo le hace falta y así que decidí averiguarlo.

Quién sí me preocupaba era Haymitch, hace un par de días había recibido una llamada mientras estábamos en su casa cenando e hizo que se pusiera pálido y que sus ojos se nublaran con algo que parecía una mezcla de tristeza, miedo, terror y culpa. Llevaba días saliendo a caminar por horas desapareciendo, ayer sin ir más lejos, había salido todo el día dejando a Peeta totalmente preocupado por su actitud, porque al igual que yo se había dado cuenta del cambio que Haymitch estaba teniendo a partir de la llamada, pero eso no fue lo más sorprendente, lo más terrible fue cuando después de estar todo el día fuera apareció tan borracho que era casi irreconocible su nuevo yo y no era capaz de mantenerse en pie solo. Peeta entró a su casa discutió fuertemente con él y luego lo metió a la ducha con agua helada y aún vestido, algo estaba pasando con Haymitch que nos estábamos saltando.

Como Peeta estaba tan enojado, le pidió a Johanna que le preparara algo para comer y mucho café para que se desintoxicara, porque probablemente si él lo veía le daría una paliza, además después me explicó que casi tiene un ataque, que se tuvo que afirmar del respaldo de una silla mientras las imágenes se alejaban y la mente se volvía a aclarar, y Johanna aceptó de inmediato. Ella conocía mucho mejor que yo los ataques de Peeta y no quería arriesgarlo a uno de nuevo.

Por todo el escándalo de Haymitch, Peeta durmió en mi casa. Esta noche no tuve pesadillas, pero fue Peeta quién despertó gritando reiteradas veces, pero no quería hablar conmigo al respecto, no quería contarme que soñaba y supe que estaba vez no eran sueños sobre perderme, porque las lágrimas le mojaban las mejillas aún cuando lo abrazaba con fuerza susurrándole que todo estaría bien, que sólo había sido un sueño. Pasó la noche prácticamente en vela y yo no había pegado ojo preocupada por él, sólo me acurruqué en su pecho trazando dibujos sobre su pecho mientras lo escuchaba respirar pausadamente hasta que sentí que se volvía profunda y lenta y cuando subí la vista noté que al fin se había quedado dormido, pero ya estaba a punto de amanecer, así que cerré los ojos relajando los músculos esperando poder dormir un par de horas.

Desperté antes que él, casi tres horas después, y salí de la cama sin hacer ruido, me duché y vestí con la ropa del día anterior para luego bajar a preparar el desayuno. Serví dos tazas de café, porque con otra cosa no sobreviviríamos el día y calenté el pan horneado de ayer haciendo tostadas suficientes para ambos, saqué la mermelada de la nevera y lo dejé todo en una bandeja.

- Hola – dijo Peeta ingresando a la cocina con aspecto soñoliento y cansado. Tenía el pantalón de pijama y la playera arrugadas y el pelo totalmente alborotado haciéndome sonreír, porque aún cuando sabía que se sentía horrible lucía precioso- Me asusté cuando no te encontré – dice masajeándose los ojos dormidos-

- No quise despertaste, no dormiste mucho –le sonreí acercándome a él para abrazarlo y besarle el pecho- Te ves tan lindo con esa cara de sueño – dije soltando una risita-

- No es gracioso – dice poniendo las manos en mi cintura- No te dejé dormir, lo siento- dice agachando la mirada apenado-

- Bueno, muchas veces tú no has podido dormir por mis pesadillas – digo encogiéndome de hombros- Además me gusta saber que puedo estar para consolarte yo ahora – sonrío acariciándole el pelo alborotado y luego me acerco para besarle los labios con lentitud y él responde mi beso profundizándolo lo suficiente para luego alejarse- Buen día- le susurro-.

- Ojalá lo sea – sonríe tristemente y luego me abraza- Gracias- susurra junto a mi oído y me hace vibrar-

- Bueno, ya que estás aquí, ¿Qué te parece si tomamos desayuno? – el asiente sonriendo-

- ¿Por qué mejor no vamos a el sofá? – me propone y asiento tomando la bandeja, pero él me la quita de la cabeza y me hace un seña para que camine delante de él y suena el teléfono sorprendiéndonos, así que me acerco a contestar-

- ¿Diga? Hola Johanna, ¿le pasó algo a Haymitch? – digo mirando a Peeta que frunce el entrecejo- Claro, comprendo. No, no te preocupes, mañana iremos sin falta. Está bien. – pero me callo para escucharla- ¿y tienes alguna sospecha? –pausa- ¿Estás segura? Es que… Claro. No, no, estoy sorprendida nada más. Claro que me agrada, es una noticia genial. OK, entonces iremos esta tarde, un beso- digo antes de colgar-

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – me pregunta preocupado y molesto a la vez-

- No ha pasado nada, sólo dice que no irá a cazar conmigo porque se quedará cuidando al _casi rehabilitado_ – digo imitando la voz de disgusto de Johanna- No te preocupes, aparte de tener una resaca como nunca, debe estás bien – digo llegando hasta él para sentarme a su lado y acariciarle la mejilla- Peeta, entiendo que estés molesto y muy enojado con él, pero esta reacción no es normal y lo sabes- digo intentando calmarlo pero él no me mira- desde esa llamada que esta extraño-.

- Lo sé – susurra exasperado- pero no es razón, lo que sea, como para que reaccione de esa manera-

- Quizás si… - le susurro y una media sonrisa se curva en mi cama-

- Johanna sabe algo – afirma mirándome y yo asiento-

- Tiene una sospecha – digo mordiéndome el labio y Peeta alza las cejas invitándome a que siga contándole- En realidad es una excelente noticia y quizás ni siquiera sea la razón de por qué él esté actuando así, pero Johanna dice que sabe cosas y que lo más probable es que sea por ello y-

- Katniss, concéntrate – me dice nervioso y yo asiento intentando calmarme, porque me siento feliz y muy confundida- Dime que es lo que pasa-.

- Effie Trinket se viene a vivir al Doce – digo tan rápido que parece que lo escupo- será una de las maestras de la nueva escuela, dice Johanna que la llamó Annie esta mañana para contárselo – cierro los ojos y luego los abro sólo para ver la cara de confusión que representa Peeta-.

- Y qué se supone que enseñará… ¿Etiqueta y buenas costumbres? – dice irónico-

- No, será la nueva maestra de literatura – y Peeta alza una ceja- yo tampoco lo sé, Peeta. Pero por qué Haymitch se pondría así de mal, en el caso de que fuese por eso – Nos pregunto confundida- Yo siempre supuse que esos dos se gustaban, no había razón alguna para que se pelearan tanto-

- Porque Haymitch no la ha visto desde que fue encarcelada- dice Peeta- debe sentirse culpable, Effie no sabía nada y fue secuestrada como cualquiera de nosotros-

- Pero si Effie fue al Trece antes de que yo matara a Snow… Ella fue a prepararme- le digo sin comprender y Peeta niega con la cabeza- ¿No se vieron nunca? – le pregunto sin creerlo-.

- Haymitch la evitó hasta que ella se fue del Trece – me responde- Yo sé que él siente más que culpa por ella y sería capaz de apostar mi cabeza de que en algún momento ellos tuvieron algo- dice Peeta seguro-

- Hay algo más –me mira confundido- Annie le dijo a Johanna que Effie estaba… distinta – le digo tragando saliva-

- ¿A qué se refiere específicamente con _"diferente"_? – pregunta haciendo comillas con los dedos- Porque ninguno es igual desde que nos secuestraron o encerraron- dice moviendo la cabeza hastiado-

- No lo sé, no me explicó, dijo que hoy nos juntáramos a hablar y que me contaría todo lo que le dijo Annie – me encojo de hombros y me muerdo el labio- Lo que no comprendo es que, yo pensé que estaba bien, me refiero a que, volvió al Capitolio ¿no? – le digo confundida- Si volvió es porque estaba bien, ¿o no?- suspiro frustrada-

- ¿Cuándo volviste acá estabas bien? –me pregunta alzando una ceja y yo me encojo de hombros mirando al suelo- No, no lo estabas, pero aún así volviste a tu casa- sus cejas se comienzan a relajar y suelta un suspiro largo. No puedo estar molesto tanto tiempo- Volviste porque necesitabas estar sola, curar cosas contigo, comprenderlas, ver si podías empezar aquí otra vez y probablemente si no hubieses podido, si fuese muy doloroso y te dieses cuenta de que estar acá ya no vale la pena, tu te-

- Me habría ido a otro lado- respondo por él- Tienes razón- Lo miro a los ojos- Quizás ella necesita encontrar un nuevo lugar en donde empezar sin dolor- digo y Peeta acaricia mi mejilla-

- Yo creo que el dolor no se va, no lo olvidas. Sólo las cosas nuevas y buenas lo apaciguan, lo calman… Lo transforman –me sonríe- Yo por más que quisiera no voy a olvidar lo que nos pasó en el Capitolio, en los Juegos, al momento de los secuestros. No lo voy a olvidar, aunque te juro que lo intento. Pero ya no me duelen tanto, o no pienso en ellos, porque pensar en ti es más lindo y besarte mucho más – alza las cejas sugerente- porque pelear con Johanna es más divertido – sonríe y hace una pausa- he incluso hablar muchas horas con Haymitch sobrio es reconfortante- traga saliva y suspira molesto otra vez-.

- Ya sabremos qué le pasa Peeta – le acaricio el pelo y mi mano luego baja a su mejilla que se gira hacia mi contacto- Pero así como él te ha tenido paciencia todo este tiempo y te ha apoyado, es momento de que lo hagas tu por él- le sonrío y me acerco a sus labio para besarlo. Luego me acurruco contra su pecho y siento su corazón latir- A mí tampoco me hace gracia verlo borracho e idiota de nuevo- rodo los ojos-.

- Creo que iré a verlo…- me dice y no puedo evitar sonreír y me giro para mirarlo- Si, Katniss, tienes razón, yo debo hacer algo por él esta vez-.

- Así se habla- y lo beso contenta y me abraza y sin darme cuenta cuando me separo de sus labios estoy recostada en el sofá con su cuerpo sobre el mío- ¿Y e desayuno? – y sin responder me vuelve a besar-.

* * *

Hasta acá! Espero que les haya gustado, se nos viene NUEVO PERSONAJE! Y siguen faltando, eh. Pero quería que fuesen apareciendo paulatinamente, porque lo hace más real, todos van viviendo sus procesos por separado y son distinto, según yo, y es obvio que si nuestra Suzanne lo hubiese escrito, habría sido agónico el reencuentro de todos jajajaja!

Me escribieron por ahí, queridísima Sole, que se están haciendo muy cortos los capitulos, así que empezaré a alargarme :)

Chicas PROMETO, que en el siguiente las nombro a todas, pero es que ahora tengo que leerme un capitulo de un documento para la Universidad y si no empiezo ahora no llego jajajaja.

Saludos, cariños y abrazos por montones! Javi.


	20. Chapter 20

_**DECLARO**__: que los personajes y la base de la historia son creación de Suzanne Collins y su adaptación presentada a continuación es de mi propiedad._

* * *

Capitulo 20:

Me dirijo a la casa de Johanna para intentar comprender que es lo que está pasando con la llegada de Haymitch y al mismo tiempo Peeta va a casa de Haymitch a hablar con él.

- Hola – sonrío cuando me abre la puerta de su casa-

- Hola descerebrada, pasa – se hace a un lado y luego de besarme la mejilla me deja entrar. Ese gesto me deja completamente sorprendida- Anda al salón que yo llevo algo para beber-.

Me hace un gesto y yo le hago caso y me voy hacia la sala de estar, el mismo lugar en donde Peeta pintó el bosque. Al verlo sonrío y me siento nuevamente alegre, ese hombre… Me dejo caer en uno de los sofás y noto en la pequeña mesa que hay en el centro hay una figura de madera, es un árbol que parece tallado a mano y recuerdo que la última vez que vine a esta casa no estaba.

- Traje limonada y un pedazo de tarta- y se sienta a mi lado dejando la bandeja en la mesa-

- ¿Y esto? No estaba el otro día cuando vine- le digo mostrándole la figura-

- No, no estaba porque apareció hoy- me dice tomando de uno de los vasos y yo la miro sin comprender porque en el pueblo nadie vende este tipo de cosas- Lo tallé hoy- me explica y yo me sorprendo-

- ¿En serio? – le preguntó completamente alucinada- Es precioso Johanna. No sabía que tallabas- le digo dejando la figura en su lugar para volver a mirarla-

- No lo hago muy a menudo, en realidad, no lo hago desde que dejé el Siete – asiente ausente y luego se encoge de hombros y me mira- Pero bueno…

- Deberías hacerlo más seguido – le digo tomando uno de los vasos con limonada- ¿Esa tarta la hiciste tu?- le pregunto divertida y ella niega-

- No, me la trajo tu noviecito ayer- y alzo una ceja- perdón, verdad que no soy oficialmente novios –dice alzando las cejas- ¿Como ha estado, el chico amoroso? – me pregunta preocupada- Me dejó preocupada con lo del casi ataque-

- Esta bien, pero durmió horrible, no pego ojo- le digo sonriendo de medio lado

-Estará bien, Katniss – me sonríe-

- Eso espero – digo bajando la mirada-

- Bueno, hablemos de lo importante- me dice acomodándose para mirarme-

- Explícame bien que es lo que te dijo Annie – le digo acomodándome para prestarle atención-

- Me dijo que se enteró por no sé quién, no o recuerdo, que Effie se había inscrito en las capacitaciones para docencia, y que como ella sabía mucho de literatura y le gustaba mucho leer y encima lleva mucho tiempo enseñándole velozmente cosas a los Tributos, pasó casi de inmediato las pruebas. Se supone que ese programa de capacitación te da la oportunidad de elegir el distrito al que quieres ir a ayudar y ella-

- Eligió el Doce –continúo por ella y Johanna asiente- ¿Pero por qué este? – le pregunto sin comprender-

- Me pregunté lo mismo, pero después de pensarlo bastante, pensé que quizás es con el que se siente más cercana…- mueve la cabeza- Sacar el nombre de un chico y una chica todos los años para que luego se maten, no debe ser fácil de olvidar-

- Pero Effie jamás lo vio como algo malo. Ella creía lo que decía el Capitolio de los Juegos, que eran para conmemorar la primera rebelión- niego sin lograr comprender-

- Katniss, ella fue secuestrada y quizás torturada como cualquiera de nosotros- me dice enfatizando- Además, cuando la volviste a ver, ¿no la notaste extraña? ¿Cómo perdida? – me dice-

- Totalmente –susurro- Estaba como con la mirada perdida, le faltaba su chispa. Su voz era distinta, su manera de hablar e incluso los comentarios que siempre hace salían con menos intensidad y brillo –suspiro al pensarlo y me siento culpable- ¿Crees que le hicieron algo, Johanna? –le pregunto angustiada-

- No me cabe duda- me dice negando con la cabeza- Seguramente pensaron que sabía algo y la encerraron- dice tragando saliva-

- Lo que no entiendo es por qué – digo negando- Era obvio que Effie no sabía nada y que no tenía idea de la Rebelión igual que Peeta y yo- miro a Johanna sin entender- La habrían asesinado

- He pensado mucho en eso… - dice Johanna- Kat, mataron a todos los equipos de preparación menos al tuyo, y a todo el resto de los vencedores. El equipo de Cinna se salvo sólo porque eran parte del legado de Cinna, porque la revolución los necesitaba y porque fueron rescatados- hace un pausa y me mira- Si hubiesen descubierto que Effie no sabía nada, como dices tú la habrían matado –sigue explicando y me mira con intensidad- ¿Y si Effie si sabía cosas, y si Haymitch le contó algo? –propone inexpresiva y me deja helada, la sola idea es confusa- ¿ Y si por eso se siente culpable? – me dice alzando una ceja- Cuando Effie estuvo en el Trece Haymitch-

- No la vio y la evitó- me anticipo- lo sé, me lo contó Peeta hoy en la mañana- le diga afirmando-

- Es que fue más que eso, Kat – me dice sonriendo sorprendida- Haymitch parecía sin vida, esta pálido, no comía, tenía la mirada perdida y no era siquiera capaz de levantarse de la cama. Parecía que quisiera morirse- dice enfática-

- Es que… -susurro- Es una posibilidad, y eso explicaría por qué se siente tan culpable y la reacción que ha tenido, pero- pero otra idea se cruza por mi mente y me hace temblar- No puede ser… – susurro sorprendida llevándome las manos a los labios-

- ¿Qué cosa, Katniss? – y me mira con las cejas fruncidas- ¡Habla de una vez!

- ¿Qué fue lo que me dijiste cuando estábamos en los Juegos, cuando te tomé del brazo para que no entraras a la selva a la hora de los charlajos? – le pregunto acercándome a ella con los ojos saliéndoseme de órbita y Johanna me mira confundida- ¿Qué me dijiste, Johanna? – le insisto-

- Que me dejaras en paz, que no me quedaba a nadie amado para que usaran en mi contra- y frunce más el ceño, pero no logra comprender- ¿Y?

- ¿Es que no lo comprendes? – le digo hiperventilando y continuo- Cuando el aerodeslizador nos rescató a Beetee, Finnick y a mí, yo estaba en trance, no reaccionaba porque temía por Peeta y Finnick me intentó consolar diciéndome que no matarían nunca, así como tampoco a Annie. "_Averiguaran bastante pronto que él no sabe nada. Y no lo mataran si pueden usarlo en tu contra", _recuerdo que me dijo – le digo recordando textual y Johanna abre los ojos- Sabía que eran importantes para nosotros y los usaban para debilitarnos- le explico-

- Pero a mí me mantuvieron viva porque sabían que tenía información, Katniss. Con Effie podría haber sido lo mismo –me explica- No había que ser muy listo para saber que si seguían torturándome podría soltar algo. Pero en realidad no lo habría hecho nunca, prefería morir que delatar a alguien – me dice con la mirada perdida-

- Pero era más obvio que Effie no sabía nada, Jo. Borrando la posibilidad de Haymitch, y si no le dijo nada ¿por qué no la mataron entonces? – y Johanna se encoge de hombros- Johanna, a ti te mantuvieron viva no por la información –niego con la cabeza y ella me mira confundida y frustrada- te mantuvieron viva porque si podían usarte en contra de alguien, de Finnick -le digo y sus ojos se humedecen- Yo lo vi sufrir por ti y por Annie, se moría de miedo al saber que podían hacerte algo porque no te podían usar en contra de alguien, pero él no sabía que si lo estaban usando en su contra- le explico como si lo hubiese sabido siempre- Finnick sufría el doble, por ustedes- me callo al verla conmocionada- Y a Effie-

- ¡Por Dios! –suelta Johanna sorprendida y al borde de las lágrimas- La estaban usando en contra de Haymitch – y respira tan hiperventilada como yo-

- Puede ser- digo internalizando mis propias palabras- Cuanto debe de haber sufrido todo este tiempo- digo consternada- Pobre Haymitch…

- ¡Por eso se siente culpable! –dice Johanna mirándome- Porque siente que por su culpa le hicieron daño – y asiento- Entonces deben haber tenido algo-.

- No lo sé, pero parece lo más obvio- le contesto-

- Vamos, levántate –me dice bebiéndose la limonada de un solo trago- Tenemos que ir a la estación de trenes a averiguar cuando llega el tren o si ella ya llego- me dice levantándose y la imito- La escuela se abre pasado mañana, así que debe de llegar a más tardar mañana, en caso de que ya no lo haya hecho-

- Y si no, podríamos ir directo a la escuela – le digo llevando la bandeja a la cocina- Ahí deben tener información más certera de cuando debían presentarse todos los maestros- y Johanna asiente-

He estado prácticamente quince minutos parado enfrente de la puerta, calmándome y controlando la molestia que siento adentro, pero ya está, debe entrar. Abro la puerta con mi llave y el olor a café y desinfectante me llega a la nariz haciendo que me maree un poco, de seguro Johanna lo ha obligado a limpiar y desinfectar el suelo, ayer cuando llegó derramó alcohol por todas partes de la botella que le colgaba en la mano y de recordarlo otra vez me siento enojado. Maldito Haymitch y sus reacciones estúpidas. Entro en el salón y no hay nadie, me dirijo a la cocina y tampoco hay presencia de alguien. Debo admitir que me preocupo un poco, así que subo las escaleras de dos en dos y llego hasta su habitación. Pego la oreja en la puerta pero tampoco se escucha nada, así que abro la puerta de golpe y ahí está. Las mantas le tapan la cabeza y la pieza está hecha un desastre y apesta a alcohol todavía.

- Johanna lárgate, no pienso volver a tomar café – espeta Haymitch bajo las mantas- Si lo intentas de nuevo, juro que me olvidaré de que eres mujer- su voz suena ronca-

- Muy maduro tu con las mantas hasta la cabeza –le espeto apoyándome en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho-

- Chico, si vienes a discutir otra vez puedes largarte por donde llegaste – me dice con voz cansada sin sacar la cabeza de la cama- Ya tuve suficiente ayer contigo y hoy con Johanna-

- Bueno, lo siento, me escuchas- me acerco a la cama y le retiro la mantas dejándolo descubierto. Esta aún con ropa, un jeans manchado y una camia arrugada, y el pelo revuelto-

- Lárgate y déjame en paz- me grita- si me emborracho, si me quedo encerrado o si me muero, no es tu problema- me espeta sentándose en la cama y mirándome a los ojos por primera vez-.

- Que lástima que los que te rodeamos no pensemos igual que tú – le digo volviendo a mi posición-

- Simple, no me rodeen más –dice cruzándose de brazos-

- Me vas a decir que mierda es lo que te pasa, o vamos a tener que esperar a que llegue Effie para contárnoslo – le digo alzando una ceja y su mirada se transforma, los ojos se le oscurecen y se lanza contra mí poniendo su brazo en mi cuello y pegándome al muro-

- ¿Quién cojones te ha dicho nada? – me grita- ¿cómo te has enterado? – me dice sacado, pero de pronto me suelta y se gira exasperado-

- Eso no importa- le grito- Lo que importa es que lo sé y sé que estás mal por eso, así que ahora mismo me vas a decir que es lo que te está pasando – le grito molesto y se sienta en la cama-

- No pasa nada- se pasa las manos por el pelo-

- ¿Nada? – digo irónico- Si no me dices ya mismo, te juro que le diré a las chicas que tú fuiste a rescatar a Effie al Capitolio y que después de eso no fuiste capaz de mirarla a la cara y, que estoy casi completamente seguro de que ella ni siquiera sabe que fuiste tú quién la sacó- le digo de una sola vez y veo como Haymitch pone la cara entre sus palmas destrozado y me siento junto a él- ¿Me dirás qué es lo que está pasando? – le pregunto-

- Ella me odia, Peeta –y comienza a llorar desconsoladamente dejándome perplejo. Una cosa es escuchar al Haymitch borracho lloriquear, pero otra muy distinta es verlo destrozado. Me acerco a él soltando un suspiro y le palmoteo la espalda- Ella me odia Peeta – dice otra vez ahogándose en lágrimas-

* * *

Buenas, Buenas, Buenas! Espero que les haya gustado, hoy empezamos con nuestro Peeta relatando! :D ¿Qué les pareció? Muchas Gracias por Leer :) Ah! Escribí 4 hojas de Word, sigue siendo poco? agrego una más? Jajaja de verdad denme sus opiniones objetivas!

**Sole713**, La más exigente de todas jajajaja. Mi compatriota que me saca Pica la muy maldita porque no tiene que leer en la Universidad y tiene tiempo para leer otras cosas! Te envidio!:D Gracias por engancharte con esta nove, la hago con cariño :) Eres la que me deja siempre detalladamente que te gusta y que no y la que se queja cuando dejo pasar ciertas cosas ortográficas y ME ENCANTA! porque como lectora soy igual de obsesa!

**Angiiee7 **Siempre pididendo que suba pronto, muchas gracias por seguir esta locura que sale de mi cabeza, de verdad muchisimas gracias por la buena onda.

**Anfitrite **Una de las últimas en seguir, que alegría que te guste como describo, de verdad que intento hacer que parezca lo más real posible y que incluso puedan sentirse dentro de las escenas, como si las viviesen ustedes. No sé si lo logro, pero o intento :)

**charlotte8800** Me bancas siempre, siempre me dejas tu pequeño comentario y de verdad que me hace sentir super saber que te gusta :D Muchas gracias por seguir la cosa loca esta que me sale.

**Katri** Una vez me escribiste que gracias por copartirlo con ustedes, y la verdad es que muchas gracias por inspirarme a escribir más de verdad, cuando pensaba que nadie leía esto, salió tu comentario y lo segui! Y YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO UN PEETA EN MI VIDA! jajajajajaa Ah! Y juro que grité cuando me pusiste esto ".lll." me emocioné al extremo. Muchas gracias!

**BelposCC** You were the first one! Muchas gracias por leerme :D

**Cleoru Misumi** Jajaj tu me pusise al inicio "No puedo creer que tengas tan poco reviews" jajaja en el momento tampoco lo entendía, pero saber que alguien encontraba maravillosa la historia y la redacción (soy media maniatica) me hizo sonreír! Gracias por ello

**alice23456** Hoy va para ti el punto de vista de Peeta! Hasta que me animé lo escribí, fue cortito, pero ya se viene más de él y Katniss y tranquila que ya comenzarán los "acercamiento"!

**Katmione Snape Mellark **Yo soy de Chile! Muchas gracias por la buena onda y por seguir la historia! De verdad muchas gracias


	21. Chapter 21

_**DECLARO**__: que los personajes y la base de la historia son creación de Suzanne Collins y su adaptación presentada a continuación es de mi propiedad._

* * *

Capitulo 21:

Debo ser honesto, si hay algo que no me esperaba era ver a Haymitch completamente destrozado y casi al borde de un colapso nervioso. Es normal escucharlo decir tonterías, ser irónico, sarcástico e incluso, últimamente, es normal verlo como una persona decente, pero esto sí que está fuera de la decencia.

Luego de quince minutos, en que Haymitch había pasado del llanto a quedarse completamente en silencio con la cara entre las manos, decido que es mejor comenzar a indagar, está claro que Effie es el centro de esta reacción, y que, el hecho de que le importe qué pueda pensar o no Effie sobre él, es una firme pista de que ellos fueron más que mentor-escolta.

- ¿Mejor? – le pregunto palmoteando nuevamente su espalda, pero se encoge de hombros- Haymitch, yo sé que crees que no soy la persona correcta para hablar de esto, pero ¿Con quién más podrías hacerlo? – le digo con tranquilidad- Si me explicas quizás, mucho no te comprenda o quizás sí, quién sabe, pero te servirá para compartirlo con alguien- intento ir despacio y con tranquilidad para que no se altere o reaccione mal. Es verdad que soy bueno con las palabras, pero no con todo el mundo se me da fácil-

- ¿Y de qué serviría? – se encoge de hombros- No sé cómo expresarme, llevo años sin hacerlo. Es como si la garganta no me permitiera sacar las palabras- explica soltando un largo suspiro-

- Hazlo como recién, dejándolo salir –lo animo pero parece no surtir efecto- O, podrías pensar que soy un viejo amigo, ¿nunca tuviste alguien a quién contarle absolutamente todo? –le pregunto. Parece dudarlo, no sé, lo noto en el aire porque la cabeza no es capaz de levantarla y me siento frustrado e inútil. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarlo si no quiere? Y dejo caer la cabeza cansado-

- Chaff – dice de pronto después de un largo silencio y me hace alzar la cabeza- Chaff fue mi amigo, un amigo de verdad –repite y se me hace un nudo en la boca del estómago. No pudimos salvarlo de los Juegos-

-Bueno –dudo en continuar, pero igualmente lo hago- piensa que soy Chaff- y un punzada me atraviesa el estómago. Siento no ser realmente Chaff-

- Hace dos semanas atrás, llamó el Dr. Aurelius para que me reportara con él sobre como ibas tu en cuanto a los ataques y a tu reacción con Katniss estos días después de que ya se ven todos el tiempo. – dice levantando la cabeza para luego perder la vista en un punto frente a él- resulta que empezó a preguntarme por los rumores que habían llegado al Trece sobre que algunas personas famosas en el Capitolio vendrían a formar parte de la escuela y me preguntó si yo sabía algo, a lo que le respondí que no– continua sorbeteando la nariz- Y cuando le pregunté de curioso quienes venían me dijo que… - duda y me vuelve a sorprender su actitud- Effie vendría, que lo habían comunicado.

- Pero, ¿eso fue cuando estábamos comiendo contigo? – le pregunto confundido y me mira extrañado- Porque nosotros notamos que cambiaste cuando estábamos acá comiendo… Sonó el teléfono y tú te pusiste pálido, pero no emitiste palabra, Haymitch – le explico lo sucedido-

- No, Peeta. Eso fue en la noche, yo hablé con Aurelius esa mañana – y vuelve la mirada al punto frente a él- Esa noche fue Effie quien llamó –me dice de pronto-No me escucharon responderle nada porque no lo hice, no fui capaz-

- Haymitch, tú la salvaste – le digo de pronto y me sorprendo porque me salen las palabras- Ella no puede odiarte, tú la salvaste del Capitolio-

- No, Peeta- niega y me mira. Se ve cansado, incluso es como si los años se le cayeran encima haciendo lucir más adulto de lo que realmente es- Yo no la salvé, yo la metí en todo esto, es mi culpa que la capturaran- dice acongojado, tanto que me hace sentir escalofríos-

- Si me explicas lo que supuestamente pasó, quizás comprenda mejor lo que me dices- me encojo de hombros-

- Effie y yo nos conocimos cuando yo llevaba cerca de siete años de vencedor y ella era todavía una adolescente. Como bien sabes, su carácter y el mío no congenian muy bien, pero después de estar mucho tiempo evitándonos y haciéndonos comentarios desagradables comenzamos a acercarnos y a tolerarnos más. Ella era la nueva escolta del Doce y yo era por segunda vez mentor, así que debíamos pasar excesivo tiempo juntos -hace una pausa- Effie creía a ojos cerrados que lo que el Capitolio decía era cierto, que los Juegos del Hambre eran para mantenernos a todos conscientes de cuan malo había sido tener una guerra entre los Distritos y que de una u otra forma siempre el Capitolio vencería; y por la forma en la que ella había sido criada no había espacios a la duda de ello, ella simplemente lo creía. Pero cuando fueron sus segundos Juegos y nuestra amistad se comenzó a hacer fuerte, sus dudas sobre si los Juegos eran realmente lo que se decía comenzó a crecer dentro de ella –me mira y sonríe con tristeza-

- Y ¿Qué pasó Haymitch? – lo animo a seguir porque sé que se está haciendo difícil hablar- ¿Te preguntó alguna vez sobre sus dudas?- le pregunto esta vez intrigado-

- Claro que lo hizo – suspira- ella quería saber cuál era mi opinión sobre los Juegos y cómo lo veían las familias y la gente que sabía que siempre estaría la posibilidad de que sus seres queridos fueran elegidos- me explica con voz cansada y niega la cabeza- Quería saber si, al fin y al cabo, todo lo que les decían a ellos que crecían en el Capitolio era cierto o no. Pero yo nunca quise ser completamente honesto y evitaba sus preguntas directas-

- ¿Pero por qué? – le pregunto sin comprender-

- Porque ya habían asesinado a mi familia, ya habían matado a mi chica. No sería un problema hacerle algo "accidental" – dice haciendo comillas con los dedos- a mi amiga, Peeta –y comprendo que tiene razón y que lo único que intentaba hacer era protegerla- Saber cosas o estar del lado de aquellos que son una amenaza para el Capitolio es una sentencia de muerte, Peeta y tú mejor que nadie lo sabes. –y yo sólo asiento, porque no soy capaz de decir nada. Sé cómo sufrió Katniss ante las amenazas de Snow y cómo sufrió después cuando ellos me tenían. El Capitolio sólo juega con nosotros, no les importa nada, ni nadie- Si le hubiese abierto los ojos, ella habría corrido más peligro del necesario, ella era una chica del Capitolio, podría seguir su vida maravillosa sin ningún tipo de problema –y yo asiento ante sus palabras, quizás habría hecho lo mismo. No, en realidad, si habría hecho lo mismo, habría hecho lo que fuese por salvar a Katniss de cualquier peligro- Nuestra amistad, fuera del tema de sus dudas, iba perfecto, hablábamos por las tardes, cuando los tributos estaban entrenando, les dábamos ánimo para que diesen lo mejor de sí, incluso cuando sabíamos que no volverían, pero hacíamos lo posible por que fuese un tiempo más agradable-

- Eso habría que verlo- bromeo divertido, pensar en Effie y Haymitch compartiendo sin ladrarse es perturbador y sobre todo viendo a Haymitch hacer su trabajo- Debe haber sido grato para ellos, los tributos me refiero – le aclaro ante su cara de duda-

- Esa era la idea- sonríe de medio lado- Effie, que ya estaba cada vez más inquieta evitaba el tema conmigo, pero sí recuerdo que una vez me dijo _"Haym, si sabemos que van a morir, debemos hacer sus últimos días aquí un momento encantador"_ – explica Haymitch moviendo los brazos como lo haría Effie y me hace sonreír por un instante y él también lo hace- Ella me decía que éramos a las últimas personas que verían antes de partir, que debíamos ser amables y acogedores con ellos y así lo hicimos tres años – dice botando todo el aire de los pulmones para luego tragar saliva y volver a inhalar-

- Pero… - empiezo con dudas, no sé cual sea su reacción ante lo que estoy a punto de preguntarle, pero si no lo hago me moriré de la curiosidad- Haymitch, alguna vez tú y Effie… - y abro los ojos y muevo las manos dándole a entender, él alza una ceja haciéndose el que no entiende- ¿Tuvieron algo?, más que amistad me refiero- me mira sin sorpresa, quizás estaba esperando a que le preguntara algo al respecto, pero su mirada suelta un brillo extraño que llama mi atención, para luego tornarse profundamente oscuros- ¿Qué pasó ese tercer año, Haymitch? – intuyo que algo sucedió entre ellos después de ese año y me quedo en silencio esperando paciente a que vuelva a hablar-

- Ese año, como en todos los anteriores, nuestros tributos murieron, pero estuvieron en los Juegos mucho más tiempo que los anteriores – traga saliva y niega con la cabeza- Cada noche, cuando nos sentábamos a ver la pantalla, Effie decía que esta vez sí que uno de nuestros chicos ganaría. El brillo de esperanza en sus ojos era enorme y ella realmente, de corazón quería poder abrazar nuevamente a uno de ellos –y vuelve a mover la cabeza, noto como se comienza a tensar y a tener un tono rígido en la voz- Le decía todas las noches, que no se hiciera esperanzas, que mantuviese la calma y que sólo esperara, porque no sabíamos realmente qué era lo que podía pasar al siguiente momento con ellos –baja la mirada y suelta un gruñido- Dicho y hecho. No ganaron y Effie terminó hecha un mar de lágrimas. Recuerdo que lloró toda la noche abrazada a mí, diciendo lo injusto que era todo, pasó de la infinita tristeza a la histeria y de ella a la ira, criticando a esos malditos chicos por no ganar nunca –sonríe- es realmente un espectáculo verla fuera de sus casillas- Después de volver a la tristeza, se quedó dormida en mi pecho y terminé quedándome dormido también con su cuerpo abrazado al mío -¿Haymitch se está poniendo nervioso? Me pregunto- ese mismo día, debíamos volver a nuestras vidas, como los tributos mueren, los equipos de preparación vuelven a sus vidas, eso significaba que-

- Ella volvía a su hogar en el Capitolio y tu volvías al Doce – y el asiente cuando lo interrumpo- O sea que ¿no se verían hasta el próximo año? –y me asiente- Pero ¿los años anteriores se habían visto?, como amigos me refiero.-

- Un par de veces, viajé y nos encontramos, pero evitaba que ella apareciera por acá, además tampoco podía, la habrían castigado. Pero esa tarde, cuando nos teníamos que retirar, Effie me abrazó con fuerza y me pidió que me cuidara y que intentara viajar a verla –se queda en silencio mirando el vacío-

- ¿Y…? – lo animo, parezco Johanna cotilleando e intentando recaudar información- ¿Se besaron? –suelto de repente, si definitivamente parezco Johanna-

- ¿Es importante acaso? – me dice serio-

-Depende, si para ti lo fue, entonces si. – le digo y se queda pensativo-

- Me besó –afirma casi en un susurro- y yo obviamente le respondí, pero la alejé después porque no podía ponerla en peligro. Si alguien se enteraba, sobre todo Snow, eso significaba que correría peligro – me dice abatido- Ella se disculpó y yo también, le dije que no tenía importancia, y vi en sus ojos lo dolida que estaba-

- ¿Es por eso que comenzaron a llevarse mal? – le pregunto pero Haymitch niega con la cabeza-¿Entonces?-

- Seguimos siendo amigos, pero el resto del año no nos volvimos a ver. Simplemente no se dio y cuando llegaron los Juegos, su actitud había cambiado, estaba distante y cortante conmigo y cuando la encaré sin comprender que estaba pasando, me respondió que simplemente ya no tenía nada que hablar conmigo, que ya le habían dicho qué era lo que yo pretendía haciéndome su amigo y que no me iba a funcionar – lo miro confundido, porque siento que alguna parte de la historia me estoy perdiendo- Algunas personas en el Capitolio me inventaron un prontuario de "mujeres" con las que yo había salido supuestamente, todas ellas famosas y falsas, nunca tuve nada con ellas, pero Effie estaba herida y creía que la estaba utilizando para obtener beneficios inexistentes del Capitolio- Su voz se vuelve triste y profunda nuevamente- Yo creo que fue Snow, no me cabe duda. Alguien debe haberse enterado de nuestra amistad y de los sentimientos de Effie, y eso implicaba una amenaza para ellos, él rebelde del Doce que ganó burlándose del Capitolio y la chica Inocente. Lo más fácil era tenernos en contra y alejados.

- ¿Por eso caíste al alcohol? – lo cuestiono nuevamente-

- No, o quizás si… Eran muchas cosas, Peeta. Estaba sólo, sin familia o amigos, sin ella y ¿qué mejor podía hacer con mi vida? Yo no era importante para nadie, por lo tanto, daba igual.

- ¿Y por qué dices que te debería odiar, por qué crees que es tu culpa su encarcelamiento? –digo sin entender-

- Porque en sus segundos Juegos, Effie no podía de la tristeza. Por primera vez su sueño de ver a los tributos de vuelta estaba cumplido y verlos partir nuevamente la desgarró en lo más profundo –siento como respira con rapidez- Volvimos a acercarnos, verla con la mirada triste me partía el alma y sentirla llorar por las noches me hacía querer bajarle una estrella si fuese necesario para que no sufriera –me explica y su intensidad me hace temblar, porque sé que es sentir eso- Cuando ustedes nos dijeron qué era lo que habían hecho en sus respectivas sesiones privadas, sentí su pánico como mío y eso sí que la derrumbó, por eso nos ausentamos todo ese día – y recuerdo que nos dejaron solos con la excusa de que ya sabíamos todo lo necesario para las entrevistas. El día que me quedé todo el día con Katniss en el sócalo del edificio donde nos hospedábamos- Ese día.. – hace una pausa recuperando el habla- Es día me la llevé del edificio, la llevé a una casa que hay a las afueras del Capitolio donde solíamos pasar horas cuando los Juegos del Hambre se desarrollaban y debíamos permanecer en la ciudad, ese tiempo en que nuestra amistad era real. Y simplemente la acompañé, la abracé y le pedí que confiara esta vez y que tuviera esperanzas, porque esta vez sí volverían para abrazarla. Y ella sólo se consoló en mí y volvimos a ser los de antes, íbamos constantemente y pasábamos una mañana o una tarde allí. Así lo hicimos incluso cuando estaban en la arena, mientras que con el resto planeábamos cómo sacarlos de allí, pero Effie nunca supo nada oficial, nunca le dije nada, no podía permitir ponerla en peligro –dice perdiendo el control y noto como sus emociones afloran nuevamente haciendo que los ojos se le inunden- Pero el día antes de su rescate, unos Agentes de la Paz nos vieron caminar por las calles juntos. – las lágrimas comienzan a caerle por las mejillas- ella se puso nerviosa y yo me tensé, pero seguimos caminando como si nada. Sé que ellos nos vieron salir de la casa, como si nos hubiesen estado esperando o siguiendo –dice entre lágrimas- Peeta, nos seguían. Cuando los sacaron de la arena, fui a buscarla para que huyera con nosotros, no podía dejarla sola. Pero ya había desaparecido, ya se la habían llevado, sólo porque la vieron conmigo, deben haber creído que ella era parte de todo. -y mi ex mentor se vuelve un mar de lágrimas desesperadas-

* * *

Me costó escribirlo, debo admitirlo. Me costó formar la historia completa en mi cabeza y creerla verdadera, pero salió, o eso espero. Ojalá, de corazón espero que les guste, porque me costó mucho escribirlo! Jajajajaa además ayer, (10 de Abril, mi cumpleaños) escribía a ratos,borraba y volvía a escribir porqueo sentía que debía ser perfecta la explicación de Haymitch, no sé si lo logré.

YA TENGO 21 AÑOS, GENTE! Aunque a nadie le importe, a mi si y quería compartirlo jajaja.

Muchas gracias por cada comentario, y perdón por la demora (me encantaría subir todos los días).

Besos, Javi


	22. Chapter 22

_**DECLARO**__: que los personajes y la base de la historia son creación de Suzanne Collins y su adaptación presentada a continuación es de mi propiedad._

* * *

**Capitulo 22:**

Ya casi llegando a la estación de trenes, siento como el pulso se e comienza a acelerar, como la piel se me eriza y el nudo se me forma en la garganta. Si fuese un poco más consciente de lo que me pasa, sería capaz de decir que esta reacción es extraña, que sólo haremos una pregunta y que no me tendría por qué afectar tanto, pero como mi cabeza está en cualquier parte vagando ese razonamiento no llega a mi mente. Johanna camina a paso acelerado a mi lado, parece tensa, pero prefiero no darle mucha vuelta, porque está así desde que dejamos su casa.

Al llegar a la estación, logro ver algunos hombres vestidos con el uniforme de la estación de trenes, dos mujeres en la caceta que vende los tickets y mientras pienso en a quién sería mejor preguntarle, veo que Johanna ya lo ha decidido y se acerca a la caceta vacía de público.

- Hola, muy buenas tardes – sonríe Johanna como si llevara la vida encantando a la gente con su sonrisa coqueta- quisiera saber una cosa – explica- ¿Dónde puedo conseguir información de los trenes que llegaron y llegarán del Capitolio? –pregunta con una sonrisa amplia que hace que una de las mujeres alce una ceja suspicaz-

- Bueno –comienza la otra mujer, una chica más joven de piel oscura y ojos marrón- La verdad es que podemos darle una lista con los horarios de llegada de los trenes del Capitolio –sonríe con amabilidad la chica-

- ¿En serio? Genial –suelta Johanna emocionada- Otra pregunta… ¿Y ustedes me podrían decir, por ejemplo, en qué tren viene una persona si les damos el nombre? –pregunta con tacto-

- No podemos dar ese tipo de información –suelta por primera vez la mujer que se encuentra sentada junto a la chica de la sonrisa amable- Son políticas de privacidad, no podemos dar nombres o información extra –la mujer de ojos grises y piel clara mira con recelo a Johanna y nuevamente siento a Johanna tensarse a mi lado-

- Lo que pasa es que nuestra amiga, llegará del Capitolio y queremos darle la sorpresa –intervengo por primera vez haciéndome la simpática- Pasa que nos enteramos que vendrá y nos quiere dar una sorpresa, según nos dijo una amiga – sonrío-

- Pero la sorpresa queremos dársela nosotras –dice Johanna cuando sale de su arrebato interno de ira- De verdad agradeceríamos que nos diera esa información –dice Johanna suavizando la expresión de su rostro y parece ablandar también a la mujer-

- De verdad me gustaría darles esa información, chicas, pero no me lo permiten –dice la chica más joven-

- Katniss, creo que deberemos hacernos las sorprendidas – se encoge de hombros Johanna abatida y se gira para mirarme, pero su mirada se torna irónica al momento de darles la espalda a las mujeres-

- ¿Cuál es su nombre? – pregunta la mayor de las mujeres con una expresión sorprendida-

- Katniss, Katniss Everdeen –respondo extrañada dándole una mirada cómplice a Johanna porque no entiendo qué es lo tan sorprendente-

- Tú eres la última vencedora –susurra con emoción- Tú eres el Sinsajo –sigue diciendo la mujer abstraída en mi rostro perplejo- Chica, gracias usted mi hijo está vivo –dice la mujer y yo niego con la cabeza. Nadie nunca ha tenido una reacción semejante conmigo. Obviamente el hecho de que haya estado encerrada en mi casa todo este tiempo puede ser un factor importante, pero esa gente debería odiarme, yo me odio todavía. Gracias a mi sólo hay gente muerta- Mi hijo pequeño, Mathew es su nombre, él sufrió un gran accidente cuando arrancábamos desde el Distrito Tres, buscaban a mi hijo mayor que formaba parte de la rebelión, y cuando corrió a abrazar a su hermano lo electrocutaron… -los ojos de la mujer se llenan de lágrimas y la más joven le tiende un pañuelo con la expresión desencajada, por lo visto, al igual que yo se está enterando de todo- logramos llegar y una pequeña y su madre comenzaron a ayudarlo, cuidaron de él, lo atendieron, sanaron sus quemaduras y heridas y mi hijo se salvó. Su hermana y su madre salvaron a mi hijo y usted también- se emociona la mujer y yo me quedo de una pieza. ¿Qué tengo que ver yo', mi hermana y mi madre le han salvado la vida al hijo de aquella mujer. Mi hermana, pienso-

- Ellas son las mejores –digo intentando sonreír, pero tengo los músculos tan tiesos que termina formándose una mueca horrible en vez de una sonrisa- Yo no hice nada, son ellas las que lo salvaron y-

- No, usted lo hizo. Sé que sonará horrible, pero si usted no se hubiese ofrecido por su hermana mi hijo estaría muerto –solloza. Él no está muerto, pero Prim si lo está. Y la idea me llega como una bofetada- Muchas gracias dice la mujer asomándose por el mesón para tomarme las manos-

- Yo… yo –tartamudea la chica más joven saliendo de su sorpresa- Aquí está la hoja con la lista de los trenes –dice sonriendo amablemente- Lamento no poder ayudarlas más –aún puedo ver su expresión aturdida-

- Espérame un momento –dice la mujer palmeando mis manos y se gira hacia su computadora de último modelo, mientras teclea un tablero con luces- ¿Cuál es el nombre de su amiga? –dice la mujer bajito al momento que mira hacia todas partes asegurándose de que nadie está lo suficientemente cerca-

- Effie Trinket –suelta Johanna con una amplia sonrisa y contesta por mí, porque me siento demasiado mareada y débil como para hacerlo- Es una nueva maestra –agrega mientras la mujer revisa la pantalla-

- Effie, Effie, Effie… - dice mientras al parecer los nombres suben por la pantalla - ¡Effie Trinket! –dice la mujer- Lory, puedes por favor entregarle estas hojas – dice la mujer señalándole la máquina impresora mientras la chica asiente y se acerca para tomar las hojas y entregárselas a Johanna-

- Muchísimas gracias –susurro aún aturdida- De verdad que se lo agradecemos muchísimo – e intento sonreír, pero las cosas siguen dándome vuelta y siento que me falta el aire, las cosas se tornan borrosas y siento el olor a quemado llegarme a la nariz y la boca, como cuando los paracaídas cayeron del cielo- Kat, qué… –dice Johanna y logro vislumbrar su expresión preocupada- Katniss, ey, mírame, mírame… No cierres los ojos –y eso es lo último que escucho antes de desmayarme-

Estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala de Katniss, la conversación con Haymitch había sido más larga de lo que esperaba, pero logré que comiera algo, que se cambiara de ropa y cambiara, para después volver a enfundarse en las sábanas de la cama, esta vez sin llanto. Había llegado hace unos minutos y vine esperando que la conversación con Johanna hubiese terminado, pero al parecer seguían juntas, por lo que decidí sentarme a esperarla. Cuando el sonido de unas ruedas contra la grava llegó hasta mis oídos, me levanté de inmediato acercándome a la ventana y corriendo la cortina para sólo ver una camioneta del Edificio de Justicia que se estacionaba de frente a la casa. Mi primera reacción fue sorprenderme y sentirme un poco incómodo, pero cuando de ella bajó Johanna seria y con la expresión pálida en la cara me asusté. ¿Dónde está Katniss? Corrí hasta la puerta y al abrirla me encontré con la mirada oscura de Johanna.

- Ayúdame Peeta –dijo haciéndome una seña para que me acercara a ella y cuando estoy a punto de preguntarle qué es lo que sucede un puntada me golpea el pecho cuando se abre la puerta y Katniss está recostada en el asiento trasero de la camioneta- Se desmayó en la estación de trenes –me explica al momento en que la saco del auto con suavidad, la tomo en brazos e ingreso a la casa con ellas en brazos-

Sus ojos están cerrados, su cuerpo más helado de lo común y tiene los labios sin su color habitual. El corazón me bombea el pecho provocando un golpeteo molesto, las manos me sudan y siento las piernas débiles, pero aún así la aferro a mi cuerpo cuando comienzo a subir las escaleras hacia su habitación. No estoy acostumbrado a verla en esta situación, a verla así, tan débil y frágil, tan ida. De pronto se me pasa al idea por lamente, ¿Qué habrá sentido ella cuando yo no estaba conscientemente con ella? ¿Habrá sentido esta opresión en la boca del estómago y la garganta ardiendo por las ganas de gritar de impotencia?

- Estábamos en la estación, conversando con unas mujeres y cuando me giré y ya nos íbamos de la nada comenzó a palidecer –me explica Johanna moviendo los brazos mientras yo recuesto a Katniss sobre la cama-

- ¿Hablaron de algo en particular? –le digo mientras le quito los zapatos- ¿Por qué no la llevaste a un hospital? – le digo más frío de lo que quiero sonar-

- No la llevé porque sabes que lo que a ella le pasa no tiene nada que ver con enfermedades físicas- dice Johanna al instante que me toma del hombro y me gira para quedar de frente a ella- Peeta, déjala descansar, no podemos hacer nada- niega con la cabeza mientras sus ojos intentan encontrarse con los míos-

- Tengo que llamar a Aurelius –le digo sin hacerle caso, me giro, agacho el rostro hasta Katniss y dejo un beso en su frente al instante que le acaricio la mejilla-

- Peeta –me dice Johanna una vez fuera de la habitación y me toma del brazo- ¡Peeta, no te desesperes por favor! – me grita y me hace entrar en razón, me quedo de pie junto a ella con los ojos clavados en la puerta que está detrás de ella- Va a estar bien. Si, debes llamar a Aurelius, pero primero cálmate- me dice tomándome de los hombros- Con su crisis tenemos suficiente, no necesitamos que tú o yo también tengamos un ataque, ¿está bien? – me dice preocupada y yo asiento-

-Perdóname, es que verla así… - y comienzo a hiperventilar-

-Tranquilo, yo sé –me dice- Estábamos buscando información sobre la llegada de Effie, ya sé que ella te contó- me explica- Una mujer la reconoció y le habló de Prim… -Johanna hace una pausa y una mueca aparece en su rostro- No le presté atención, pero cuando me giré noté como comenzaba a ponerse pálida, me asusté y sólo alcancé a llegar a ella para que se desvaneciera en mis brazos-

- No ha vuelto a retomar la terapia con Aurelius- le digo de pronto- Debí obligarla, debí hacerla entrar en razón –le digo y me siento tan culpable que las piernas comienzan a flaquearme otra vez- Haymitch me dijo que Aurelius le comentó que estaba preocupado, que ya no podía seguir cubriéndola con las autoridades del Trece, que por favor se reportara con él –cierro los ojos fuerte y me llevo las manos al pelo frustrado porque debí sestar más atento-

- ¿Qué haremos? –me dice preocupada- Peeta, tenemos que convencerla de que vuelva a la terapia con Aurelius, ella misma me contó que se desmayó en el bosque el día que llegaste al Distrito. Esto no es normal –me dice negando con la cabeza y sé que está en lo cierto-

- Lo sé –le digo frustrado y me giro y comienzo a bajar las escaleras y llego a la cocina- Pero no sé qué hacer. Es Haymitch quien siempre sabe qué hacer –digo botando el aire de los pulmones-

- Pero los estamos perdiendo a los dos Peeta –me dice Johanna realmente preocupada. Se acerca a la nevera y saca una jarra con té helado y sirve dos vasos mientras yo simplemente la observo y me siento en un piso alrededor de la mesada-

- Gracias –le digo cuando me entrega el vaso- Hablé con Haymitch, ya está mejor, pero no lo estará por completo hasta que se encuentre con Effie… -vuelvo a botar el aire de los pulmones y Johanna se prepara para preguntarme algo, pero me adelanto. No puedo traicionar a Haymitch- ¿Qué averiguaron? –le digo al instante-

- Tengo una lista con los trenes que llegarán y esto –dice sacándose un papel doblado del pantalón- No lo he visto todavía, pero nos será de gran ayuda para pensar en qué haremos –explica mientras despliega la hoja y comienza a leerla-

- ¿Qué es eso? –pregunto levantándome para luego colocarme tras ella y observar la hoja-

- Aquí dice cuando llega Effie –me explica sin quitar la vista del papel- O cuando llegó –susurra-

- ¿Cómo? – le digo mirándola sin entender que es lo que dice-

- Que Effie no llegará, Effie Trinket ya llegó, Peeta. Ya está en el distrito, llegó ayer por la mañana –me mira y el corazón me da un vuelco, pienso en la Cosecha, en Katniss, en Haymitch, en los Juegos, en mi familia, en la suya y en cómo la llegada de Effie al Doce provocará nuevamente infinitos e irremediables cambios a nuestras vidas.

* * *

Aviso que si hay faltas de coherencia y cohesión en el capitulo, fui yo ajajaja. Es que estoy con una Jaqueca horrible y leerlo se me hace un suplicio a causa de ella y de verdad les quería subir capitulo.

TRAILER! Oh Por Dios! Juro que las emociones que sentí al ver el Trailer anoche me hizo estremecer al extremo, es que no sé, de verdad estoy expectante a cuán buena será o no la Peli, es que el libro es malditamente perfecto y las películas siempre dejan algo importante fuera, de verdad que con ese trailer les tengo fe! Mi descargo si, PEETA SALE MUY POCO Y GALE DEMASIADO! Maldito Gale, tu beso es fome, Peeta es hermoso (espero que el beso de la Playa sea onfire como se explica en el libro) Y lo que sí, el anciano del Once que hace sonar las notas de Rue, me lo imaginé igualito al que levanta los dedos en el trailer.

Nada, sólo nos queda esperar millones de meses para que llegue, pero tengo tantas cosas en la Universidad que hacer, que quizás no me de cuenta como pasó el tiempo.

GRACIAS POR LEER Y POR SEGUIR ESTA LOCURA!

besos, Javi :)


	23. Chapter 23

_**DECLARO**__: que los personajes y la base de la historia son creación de Suzanne Collins y su adaptación presentada a continuación es de mi propiedad._

* * *

Capitulo 23:

Desperté aturdida entre las pesadillas que me hicieron gritar hasta quedarme débil, temblorosa y sin aliento. La puerta se abrió de inmediato y el cuerpo fuerte de Peeta enfundado en un pantalón ancho y una camiseta blanca llegó hasta a mí con los brazos abiertos y dispuestos a intentar hacerme entrar en razón nuevamente. La habitación me daba vuelta y la opresión en el pecho casi no me dejaba respirar de dolor. Otra vez Prim, sus ojos penetrándome con la mirada llena de dolor, su cuerpo siendo torturado por la gente extravagante del Capitolio, su voz desesperada llamándome auxilio. Pero al girarme en un angosto pasillo y correr hacia ella, las paredes desaparecen y me encuentro en la jungla, húmeda, perdida. Y es ahí cuando en la copa de un árbol veo al charlajo gritar mi nombre con la voz de mi hermana.

Peeta me abraza contra su pecho y sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas vagan por mis mejillas llegando a humedecer en su camiseta, mis brazos están escondidos detrás de su nuca, pero sigo temblando y sollozando como si fuera a morir de pena, pero él sigue esperando, pacientemente a que reaccione, simplemente se queda ahí aferrándome a él, haciéndome sentir protegida, querida, amada, pero no soy capaz de pensar en nada más que no sea mi hermana sangrando, llorando y sufriendo. Escucho un susurro entre la neblina de emociones _"Tranquila, amor"_ y mi corazón maltrecho da un respingo de emoción y me devuelve la cordura, como si hubiese vuelto a la vida el llanto comienza a cesar, aún cuando siento un infinito vacío y dolor.

Levanto la vista a esos ojos del color del cielo y me sonríe preocupado y con miedo, no debe ser fácil que la persona que quieres se desmaye cada tanto sin razón, aunque realmente si la haya y ambos la sepamos, pero ninguno la haya comentado, hasta ahora. Se completamente como se siente, porque yo sentía que se me iba el aire cada vez que él no era capaz de mirarme con sus ojos reales, sino que con aquellos oscuros y vacíos que me hacían temblar. Me separo un poco y lo miro, sé que tengo los ojos hinchados y bolsas oscuras bajo los ojos, pero sé que no le importa, aunque a mi sí, pero no precisamente en este momento. No sé cuanto he estado dormida, o desmayada, pero sé que deben ser por lo menos un par de horas porque ya está completamente oscura mi habitación.

- ¿Pesadillas? –me susurra y asiento, lo que provoca que me abrace nuevamente- Supongo que debe ser Prim… Johanna me contó lo que sucedió – asiento y vuelvo a sentir que las lágrimas se acumulan en el borde de mis ojos- Tranquila, cariño –vuelve a susurrar-

- Es que la extraño tanto, Peeta –vuelvo a llorar- No es justo, no es justo –digo antes de que el cuerpo me vuelva a temblar-

- Shhh –me silencia con cariño y su calor me abraza- Yo lo sé, cariño, lo sé- y me aferré a él mientras las lágrimas corrían sin presiones.

Debo haberme quedado sollozando en su pecho, porque poco a poco vuelvo a abrir los ojos y su cuerpo otra vez no está conmigo, pero la luz del sol se cuela por las cortinas. Ha pasado un día. La cabeza me duele y siento un millón de puntadas centrarse en ella cuando soy capaz de moverme intentando sentarme en la cama. Lleno los pulmones con aire e intento agudizar el oído para notar si hay ruido o movimiento en la primera planta, pero nada. Siento el cuerpo pesado, me siento cansada, pero más que físicamente lo es emocionalmente, no quiero levantarme, no quiero ver a nadie… Sólo me gustaría estar con Prim.

Hace meses que no me sentía tan abandonada, tan perdida, con tanta pena y dolor ahogándome. Peeta había hecho desaparecer cualquier indicio, pero lo que esa mujer… lo que esa mujer dijo de mi hermana me hizo recobrar el sentido de su perdida por completo. Ella me dijo que yo la había salvado, pero está equivocada. Yo conduje a mi hermana a ese asqueroso e injusto final, si hubiese sido correcta y de verdad la hubiese salvado, me habría dejado morir en la arena, sin enamorarme de ese chico del pan, sin desafiar a todo un país. Sin sentir ni luchar por nada. Si hubiese amado a mi hermana lo suficiente, no habría sido egoísta, pero ahora ella no está y yo sigo aquí sin ella. Amar a Peeta, y sentir que él también lo hace es reconfortante, es nuevo, inesperado y vicioso. Sus abrazos me consuelan profundamente cuando siento que no hay consuelo alguno que borre el dolor que me aprisiona el pecho, sus labios me quitan el aliento y su mirada me hace suspirar pensando que todo es posible, pero no hacen desaparecer el dolor de no tener a Prim, sólo lo anestesia. Sé que ella querría que fuese feliz y que no sufriera, que disfrutara de una vez lo que tengo con Peeta, esto que tanto nos ha costado, pero no puedo evitarlo. Pensar en todo lo que le faltó por vivir, por crecer, por disfrutar es aún más injusto, ella más que nadie lo merecía.

Vuelvo a recostarme en la cama, y me entierro bajo la almohada y subiendo las mantas cubriendo nuevamente mi cuerpo. Hoy es de esos días en que quiero quedarme en la cama pensando en las cosas que no fueron y que tampoco serán. Es de esos días en que quiero quedarme encerrada en mi mundo de tristeza, aún cuando sé que hay cosas bellas fuera, personas que me aman, pero que no puedo verlas en este momento. Hoy quiero pensar en mi hermana, en mi madre, en mi padre, es mi amistad fallida con Gale… Quiero pensar en que no existo y no le he arruinado la vida a nadie. Hoy quiero llorar hasta que los ojos no se me puedan abrir de la hinchazón.

- ¿Qué se supone que haces bajo las mantas? –me pregunta una voz que me llega desde el exterior de mi refugio y me hace abrir los ojos sorprendida- Katniss, ¿qué sucede? –me vuelve a preguntar la voz pero esta vez el peso de su cuerpo se apoya en mi cama-

- No quiero ver a nadie –susurro aún con la cabeza bajo la almohada- Déjame en paz por hoy Haymitch…-

- Veo que no es de los buenos días –vuelve a decir y siento como se remueve en la cama y de pronto cuando abro los ojos su mirada está frente a la mía. Se ha sacado los zapatos y ha metido el cuerpo de lado junto al mío bajo las mantas, su cabeza está frente a la mía debajo de la almohada- ¿Qué sucede, preciosa? – me dice serio. Sus ojos están tan hinchados como los míos y tiene una barba incipiente como la que mantenía cuando estaba borracho-

- No, no es un buen día –digo tragando saliva e intentando contener las lágrimas-

- Peeta me contó lo que sucedió con Johanna –me dice mirándome fijamente- Está muy preocupado y me pidió que te hiciera compañía…

- Yo creo que tu también necesitabas compañía –me encojo de hombros-

- Quizás el chico tiene razón y realmente somos parecidos –dice con voz ausente- ¿Te contó? –y yo lo miro sorprendida, y niego con la cabeza-

- No, ni siquiera ha mencionado que sucedió cuando fue a hablar contigo- le explico- igual, mucho tiempo no le he dado –digo suspirando- No sé qué me pasa Haymitch –digo a penas porque el nudo en la garganta no me deja hablar con claridad-

- Es el dolor Katniss… -me susurra- Estamos tan acostumbrados a ser fuertes, a llevar el dolor omitido en el cuerpo, solos, sobreviviendo, que ahora que hay gente real a nuestro alrededor nos volvemos frágiles –me explica, creo que ha tenido más tiempo que yo de pensar- Tú te mantenías dura porque debías ser fuerte por Prim, yo porque quería proteger a Effie –me susurra y me sorprendo ante la confesión sin comprender mucho lo que dice y al ver mi mirada sorprendida decide contarme, por lo visto, lo mismo que Peeta ya sabe-

- Haymitch lo siento tanto- le digo cuando termina su relato y tiene los ojos humedecidos- Ella no podría odiarte, Haym, no podría. –niego con la cabeza-

- No tengo como saberlo- susurra y una lágrima roda por su mejilla- pero tampoco quiero saberlo, no podría seguir viviendo Katniss, ella es lo único que me quedaba, no puedo arruinarlo también –dice controlándose-

- Haym… -intento preguntar algo que se me agolpa en la garganta, pero no sé si corresponde, igualmente sale de mi boca antes de que lo decida- ¿La amas? ¿Sientes algo más que amistad o hermandad por ella? –le insisto-.

- No lo sé- admite- ¿Qué crees tú? –me pregunta con sinceridad, pero me sorprende su pregunta y me hace abrir mucho los ojos-

- Creo que debes descubrirlo –le respondo, yo no soy la más indicada para dar consejos sobre esto, Peeta es el bueno en esas cosas, yo sólo soy buena en casi nada- Pero intenta descubrirlo antes de que sea tarde –me encojo de hombros-

- Y a ti, ¿qué es lo que te tiene luciendo como un estropajo, preciosa? –dice alzando las cejas irónico y me hace sonreír por un instante- ¿Recaída? –me pregunta y yo asiento-

- Es que la extraño demasiado –susurro y las lágrimas comienzan a asomarse al borde de mis ojos- Siento rabia, pena… no sé son tantas cosas –digo cerrando los ojos para intentar calmarme- ¡es injusto que yo siga aquí y ella no! –rompo en llanto y subo una mano hasta mi rostro para cubrirlo, pero luego de un instante, Haymitch toma mi mando la aleja de mi rostro y entrelaza sus dedos con los míos. Esta vez no soy capaz de controlarme y las lágrimas salen disparadas de mis ojos sin pedir permiso alguno- Vamos, chica, sácalo todo de adentro –me susurra acariciando mi mejilla con su mano libre-

Siento como cada fibra de mi cuerpo siente dolor, lo expresa y lo deja salir. Tengo el pecho a punto de estallarme y de colapsar, y percibo particularmente como el mareo me vuelve al cuerpo y como tiemblo tan fuerte como cuando voy a perder la conciencia, pero esta vez Haymitch aprieta con fuerza mi mano y me hace volver antes de perder la cordura. Llevo tiempo incontable así, recostada bajo las mantas, con la cabeza bajo la almohada llorando y temblando de pena, pero de a poco, siento que lo que quiere salir es mucho menos, las lágrimas se van secando solas y lo que duele dentro de mi pecho parece apaciguarse, calmarse y perder intensidad. Cuando tengo el valor suficiente para volver a abrir los ojos, me encuentro con los de Haymitch sonreírme y mirarme con comprensión. Él sí que sabe lo que se siente.

- ¿Mejor? –me pregunta con una sonrisa tímida y yo sólo logro asentir- Así parece –me dice acariciando mi mejilla nuevamente- No hay mejor manera para sanar, que desprenderse del dolor, diría mi mamá –recita tragando saliva y sus palabras me sorprenden, nunca ha mencionado a nadie de su familia. Nunca- Cuando mi padre murió, mi hermana deambulaba como si no tuviese alma, hasta que un día comenzó a romper cosas por todas partes, mi madre la tomó de un brazo, la sacó al patio y se sentó con ella en la hierba _"es momento de que reacciones y saques todo, ¿me escuchaste?"_ Y como si le hubiesen apretado un botón, mi hermana comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Yo sólo las observe desde dentro de la casa –sonrió-

- ¿Las extrañas? – le pregunto con los ojos rojos y la voz quebrada aún-

- Por supuesto, Katniss. Tanto como tú extrañas a Prim y a tu padre –me responde y puedo ver sus ojos con un brillo especial- No te voy a mentir, no dejarás de sentir dolor o tristeza, incluso culpa nunca. Nunca, Katniss. Pero tú, solamente tú, serás capaz de aprender a vivir con su ausencia y sus recuerdos en todas partes- me explica con firmeza- La gente que queremos no se muere mientras uno no las olvidas, se llevan dentro.

- ¿Cómo has hecho para sobrevivir con todo, Haymitch? –le pregunto de repente- Viendo morir a esos chicos, cuando te quitaron a la gente que querías, cuando año a año dos chicos desaparecían de tu Distrito… ¿Cómo? –le digo y comprendo que para él sí que ha sido difícil-

- El alcohol almidonó el dolor mucho tiempo, Katniss. Y antes de ello, Effie me ayudó a creer en ciertas cosas. Pero, hoy cuando ya no llevo encima nada de eso, me cuesta más. –me confiesa con pesar- Con Effie, o incluso discutiendo con ella, era muchísimo más fácil sobre llevar todo, porque sabía que no podía hacerle daño mientras nuestra relación fuera distante- se encoge de hombros- Pero cuando intentamos rescatarla y ya se la habían llevado me desmoroné –su mirada se oscurece cuando lo dice- Así como Prim no debería haber muerto, Effie no debería haber sufrido nada de esto. Y eso si que es mi culpa.

- Como el que mi hermana muriera –le digo-

-No, Katniss. Simplemente, Prim estuvo en el lugar que no le correspondía, la enviaron a hacer algo que no le correspondía –niega con la cabeza- la rebelión se habría desatado con o sin ti, tú simplemente la aceleraste –dice tajante- Pero el que Prim no esté hoy, el que Prim haya muerto, no ha sido ni será tu culpa, ¿me escuchaste? – y las lágrimas que corren por mis mejillas son detenidas por las caricias de mi ex mentor-

- Yo creo que ella te quiere, Haymitch –le digo de pronto y él no comprende- Effie, quizás aún te quiere. –le repito- Yo no puedo devolverle la vida a mi hermana –niego con la cabeza y tomo las manos de Haymitch que permanecen en mis mejillas- Pero tú sí. Tú, si puedes darle un razón importante a Effie para seguir viviendo –le sonrío- Nunca sabrás si fue tu culpa el que la arrestaran, porque pudo ser culpa mía, fue mi escolta... –me encojo de hombros y el niega con la cabeza- No lo sabes –lo interrumpo antes de que sea capaz de decir nada- Date una oportunidad y dásela a ella para que te diga que piensa y qué siente y niega con la cabeza a punto de hablar- Si puedes- le repito- y te lo debes. Y también se lo debes.

Un fuerte suspiro se arranca de los labios de ambos y nos hace sentir cansados y con el cuerpo pesado, pero con una sensación distinta en el pecho. Aún sigo sin ganas de levantarme, pero debo hacerlo. No por mí, sino por mi hermana, por Prim. Ella habría querido que aprovechara cada segundo de mi vida, incluso si ella no estuviese físicamente en ella.


	24. Chapter 24

_**DECLARO**__: que los personajes y la base de la historia son creación de Suzanne Collins y su adaptación presentada a continuación es de mi propiedad._

* * *

**Capitulo 24:**

Luego de la larga conversación con Haymitch, decidí, bueno en realidad me convenció, de que quedarme en la cama no tenía ningún sentido, que mi mente, mi cuerpo y mi vida en general necesitaba seguir avanzando y para mí no hay ninguna forma mejor que cazando. Peeta sigue sin aparecer, después de estar toda la tarde metida en el bosque e incluso cuando volví a casa él no había llegado aún.

Lo estuve pensando mucho durante el día, y terminé llamando a Aurelius, que al igual que todos los demás, ya estaba enterado de lo que me había pasado. Haymitch se lo había contado en la mañana antes de ir a visitarme, y se alegró y sorprendió de escucharme al teléfono. Después de pasar casi media hora pegada al teléfono contándolo lo de los desmayos y mis pensamientos dolorosos sobre Prim, pasamos al tema "Peeta". No fue fácil, todavía no me acostumbro a hablar sobre Peeta y yo como una pareja, porque la verdad es que no sé muy bien que somos. La verdad es que no me había puesto a pensar detalladamente de qué es lo que ambos tenemos, porque es algo tan natural e íntimo que me hace sentir feliz, que no había tenido la necesidad de hacerlo. Pero como me puse tan nerviosa e incómoda, el doctor terminó dejando el tema inconcluso _"Ya hablaremos de ello, Katniss"_.

Ahora, estoy pensando en que hacer y me paseo como león enjaulado de un lado al otro del salón. Me siento incómoda, aburrida y sola, Johanna se fue al Trece esta mañana, corresponde su viaje mensual para chequearse con el equipo del doctor Aurelius. Haymitch, por otra parte, me dijo que estría leyendo, aunque muy bien sé, que necesita estar solo por todo esto que está pasando con Effie y su inminente regreso y Peeta… Peeta ha estado perdido todo el santo día y si mi orgullo me permitiera decirlo en voz alta, expresaría que lo extraño. Ya son cerca de las siete de la tarde, y me encamino a la puerta principal para salir al pórtico, sentarme en la escalerilla y poner la cara hacia el sol que en unos minutos comenzará a desaparecer tras los árboles.

Dejo los rayos de sol calentarme la piel, la briza típica de primavera soplarme en la cara y revolverme el pelo, mientras el olor a humedad que aún permanece en la tierra me llegue a la nariz. Abro nuevamente los ojos y veo como el cielo comienza a tornarse naranja y me es inevitable sonreír. Es el color favorito de Peeta, e incluso antes de saber que lo era, el atardecer era mi hora preferida del día. Otra vez cierro los ojos y me imagino a Peeta sentado a mi lado, su olor llegarme junto al olor de la tierra húmeda, sus ojos azul profundo develar los secretos de los míos y sus manos calentarme la piel con suavidad. Quiero abrazarlo y recibir su calor, que sus besos me roben el aliento y que sus caricias hagan desaparecer el frío, y cuando me percato de que esos pensamientos se desenvuelven en mi mente siento que el sol que le daba a mi cara se tapa con una sombra y me hace abrir los ojos de golpe.

- Srta. Everdeen –suelta con gracia su voz y me hace estremecer- Que afortunados son mis ojos de tener semejantes vistas… -susurra mirándome el cuerpo que tengo sentado sobre las escaleras-

- Hola –sonrió avergonzada. Me ha pillado pensando en él-

- Que bellas se ven tus mejillas sonrosadas –me susurra acercándose peligrosamente- ¿En qué pensabas, Katniss? –pregunta agachándose y sus manos quedan a cada lado de la escalera atrapando mi cuerpo- Espero que no sea en alguien… -dice tan cerca de mis labios que me tiembla el pulso cuando sus labios sólo rozan los míos sin besarlos-

- No te lo puedo decir –le explico negando con la cabeza y sus ojos se fijan en los míos sin alejar la distancia-

- ¿Por qué no? – me dice frunciendo el ceño y me hace tener que aguantar la risa- Vamos, Katniss. ¿Será que pensabas en mí? –me insiste y su olor embriagándome los sentidos me hace perder un poco el sentido-

- ¿Qué caso tiene, Peeta? –me encojo de hombros, me acerco a sus labios rozándolos y luego con las manos empujo su cuerpo para alejarlo del mío- No quiero herir tus sentimientos –digo al momento que me levanto y subo los escalones que me quedan y camino llegando hasta la puerta, pero su brazo me detiene, tira del mío y me pega a su cuerpo- ¿Qué? –sigo casi sin aliento-

- Espero que no estés pensando en ningún otro, Katniss- me dice como si fuese una amenaza, pero sus ojos brillan juguetones-

- ¿Sino qué? – le digo alzando una ceja, giro la cara pestañeando lascivamente y sus manos imprudentes rodean mi cintura y me pegan a él-

- Sino… -dice con un tono amenazante- Tendré que sacártelo… -suelta con seriedad-

Pero a pesar de su tono frío, una sonrisa enfunda su boca y alcanzo a reconocerla antes de que su boca se pegue a la mía dejándome sin aire. Me abraza con fuerza y sus manos recorren mi espalda mientras que nuestros labios se mueven dichosos capturando los del otro. Paso mis manos sobre su cuello, y acaricio la base de su cuello haciendo el beso más profundo, su cadera me atrapa contra la puerta y ante el inevitable contacto de nuestros cuerpos un gruñido se arranca de sus labios y los míos sueltan un gemido débil. Peeta aleja una de sus manos del endemoniado recorrido que hace contra mi espalda y siento como abre la puerta tras de mí, empujándome para entrar y cerrar tras de él, pero esta vez, quién queda prisionero entre la puerta y mi cuerpo es él. La pasión de su boca jugando con la mía hace que un escalofrío me recorra cada centímetro de la columna y no deje espacio sin sensaciones placenteras. Mi lengua bordea sus labios y esa caricia tan personal me sorprende al momento que la provoco, pero Peeta, quién se ha sorprendido también, abre la boca y captura mi labio inferior mordiéndolo con suavidad, para luego dar paso a un beso más profundo, donde en mi boca no hay espacio sin su atención. Cuando el aire comienza a hacerme falta y el golpeteo de mi corazón comienza a ser molesto contra mi pecho, me separo unos milímetros y con sus ojos pegados a los mío sonrío con tonta.

Mi pulso no está muy distinto al de Katniss, y esa sonrisa que me brinda me hace sonreír como ella. Su mirada demuestra algo distinto, aprobación quizás. Traga saliva intentando contener la calma que le queda en el cuerpo, pero sé que tanto como yo, necesita esto. Mis manos siguen vagando en su cintura y tengo que recordarme mentalmente una y otra vez, que no puedo meterlas debajo de esa camiseta ajustada, porque la puedo asustar, pero siento como las manos me arden de la anticipación de tocarla. Y claramente, no es lo único que en este momento arde de anticipación.

No sé cuán consciente sea de lo que provoca en mí, aún cuando descubrió que mi cuerpo reacciona a sus caricias involuntariamente, o que siento deseo e incluso excitación cuando me toca, no sé si está dispuesta a seguir avanzando y tampoco quiero preguntárselo. Entonces, ¿Cómo saberlo?. Una llama enciende los ojos de Katniss, y pega sus labios contra los míos con fuerza y siento como toda la sangre comienza a bombearme hacia aquella zona que parece despertar cuando Katniss me toca. Sin poder soportarlo más, juego con el borde de su camiseta anaranjada y como no percibo rechazo de su parte introduzco las manos, recorriendo su suave piel. Con cada caricia y espacio recorrido, su piel se eriza a mi tacto y eso me hace sonreír contra su boca que sigue presionándose contra la mía y un suspiro se arranca de sus labios cuando rozo el broche del sujetador sin soltarlo. Mis manos vuelven abajar y esta vez no se detienen en el borde de su espalda, sino que terminan el contacto apretando su trasero firme provocando que un suspiro ahogado salga de su garganta y me erice más la piel. De pronto, las manos de Katniss bajan de mi cuello, rozan mi pecho sobre la camisa arrugada y juguetean con la cinturilla de mi pantalón cuando llegan a él, mientras su boca hace cosas antes desconocidas contra mis labios, y ese roce junto con sus manos que tocan mi abdomen bajo la camisa hace que mi pelvis instantáneamente de un respingo, suelte un suspiro y roce su cuerpo con presión, entonces Katniss se tensa detiene sus manos sobre mi abdomen y separa sus labios para mirarme sorprendida. Creo que me ha sentido por primera vez.

Sus ojos están sorprendidos y pareciera que van a salírsele de órbita de tan abiertos que los tiene. Sus labios están hinchados y rojos por el roce, la piel húmeda, el pelo revuelto y los ojos a pesar de la sorpresa le brillan, luce hermosa.

- Kat… -intento hablar mientras mi pulso intenta volver a la normalidad- Katniss, yo…

- Si sé –agacha la cabeza y niega ruborizada- Yo no debí-

- ¡No! –le digo tomando su rostro con mis manos, no puedo dejar que se arrepienta- No, tú querías hacerlo y yo también –intento explicarle como si fuese algo natural, pero las palabras salen apuradas de mis labios y la asusto un poco- Cariño, ¿recuerdas lo que hablamos en el lago? – y ella asiente- Nos vamos a dejar llevar si es que queremos y llegaremos a donde queramos –explico más tranquilo- ¿Tú querías?... Tocarme me refiero – Noto como lo duda y su mirada intenta evitar la mía incómoda, pero la obligo a mirarme- ¿Sí o no, Katniss? –le insisto con suavidad-

- Si… -dice en un susurro y mi corazón la un vuelco haciéndome sentir imbécilmente afortunado-

- Bueno, yo también – le digo mirándola a los ojos- No va a pasar nada que no queramos, ¿bueno? –le susurro, sus manos rodean mi espalda y esconde la cara en mi pecho- Esto es demasiado vergonzoso –suelto en un suspiro de pronto, porque por más que intente tranquilizarla, ¿a quién engaño? Estoy tan nervioso y abochornado como ella-

- Si lo es… -y la abrazo aún con la espalda pegada a la puerta- Peeta, esto, esto es… arrrg! –gruñe contrariada por todo lo que está sucediéndonos-

- Siento lo mismo –le digo con una risa burlona ante su gruñido-

- ¿De donde te salió la valentía, Mellark? –dice en un susurro con la cabeza aún escondida en mi pecho- Hace un par de días, casi te moriste de vergüenza cuando hablamos de –y deja las palabras flotando en el aire-

- No lo sé… -niego con la cabeza y mi pecho se llena de aire y lo bota de golpe- Es que quiero intentar pensar que esto es normal –cierro los ojos y tiro la cabeza hacia atrás dejándola apoyada en la pared- Nunca he sentido este tipo de cosas por nadie, y es tan nuevo como para ti y… -no soy capaz de continuar porque siento sus manos acariciar mi espalda haciendo pequeños círculos con los dedos- Katniss… -suspiro con la mandíbula apretada- creo que será mejor que tomemos un poquito de distancia… -su cabeza ahora se aleja de mi pecho y se acerca a mi cuello impregnándome del cálido olor de su pelo y luego de un momento se aleja de mí y me mira-

-Hola… -me dice sonrojada y aun con los labios rojos. Me mira y acerca sus labios para dejar un suave beso sobre mis labios y recuerdo que ni siquiera nos hemos saludado hoy-

- Hola- digo tomándola de la cintura y sin poder contenerme profundizo el beso, pero mi consciencia se remueve inquieta o suficiente como para detenerme. Nuestras miradas son de cariño en donde las palabras sobran- ¿Te he asustado? –le pregunto acariciándole la mejilla-

- No, sólo me has… sorprendido –y el color rojo se le enciende con furia en las mejillas- Nosotros nunca… -mueve los ojos sugerente lo que provoca una carcajada en mi- Bueno, incluso cuando hablamos en el lago, y después nos besamos y… -vuelve a mover los ojos sin decir nada, porque ese día nos tocamos sin restricciones, pero sin llegar a aquellas zonas que nos intimidan aún- bueno, no te había sentido de esa forma –dice de una vez con los ojos cerrados y sé que se refiere a mi pelvis-

- Bueno, ya te lo había dicho, no puedo evitarlo –digo mordiéndome el labio y siento mi cara arder-

- ¿Cómo te fue hoy? –me pregunta después de un largo silencio en el que sólo nuestras miradas hablaron por nosotros- ¿Y dónde anda vas? – Me dice entrecerrando los ojos y sonrío-

- Hoy me quedé a ayudar a armar unos paneles de la panadería –le explico mientras tomo de su mano y avanzo hacia el salón, sentándome en el sofá y la invito a hacer lo mismo- Tenía ganas de ayudar en la reconstrucción, más que sólo ir, dar instrucciones y volver- le digo y ella asiente- Te he extrañado –le digo abrazándola-

- Yo también –me susurra al oído- Haymitch estuvo aquí… - y me cuenta con lujo de detalle lo sucedido en su habitación y lo que le dijo de Effie-

- ¿Y cómo estás ahora, cariño? – le digo angustiado y el nudo que se me posa en la garganta comienza a desaparecer cuando me sonríe otra vez-

- El doctor dice que es normal, que es como con tus ataques, que comenzaré a controlarlos o a reconocerlos, pero que le gustaría verme en persona –se encoge de hombros-

- ¿Y tú quieres ir? –le pregunto-

- Es difícil aparecerse en esos lados, pero debo hacerlo, además quiero ir a ver a mamá –me sonríe de medio lado, sé que estar distanciada de ella la hace sentir débil. Si bien, las cosas nunca han sido perfectas en esa relación, es la única persona de su familia que le queda. Aunque espero que más adelante, tengamos la nuestras, si es que esto llega a funcionar. Aunque yo no lo dudo, la tendremos- ¿Peeta? –me pregunta ladeando la cabeza- ¿En qué piensas?

- En ti –le digo sonriendo y ella hace lo mismo y mueve la cabeza en desaprobación- ¿Qué, prefieres que piense en otra? –me mofo y cierro los ojos haciendo como que me imagino a otra persona-

- Ni se te ocurra, porque te mato –dijo tomándome de la camisa con fuerza, para después plantarme flor de beso-

* * *

Mi gente maravillosa! Espero que les guste, gracias por leer y perdonen los pocos capis que he estados subiendo, pero pasa que la Universidad se está poniendo difícil con los tiempos!

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR CADA COMENTARIO! De verdad que entre **Peetkat** y **Anfitrite** Me han hecho llorar de alegría, no puedo creer que sean capaces de decir cosas tan bellas de como escribo y de lo significativo que llegan a ser mis capis o sus mensajes. MUCHAS GRACIAS, GRACIAS INFINITAS! Me hacen sentir infinitamente especial :D

Muchos cariños, gente linda. Javi


	25. Chapter 25

_**DECLARO**__: que los personajes y la base de la historia son creación de Suzanne Collins y su adaptación presentada a continuación es de mi propiedad._

* * *

Capitulo 25:

Hemos tenido una tarde tranquila y llena de besos con Peeta, su aliento rozándome el cuello y los besos abundando por todas partes han sido como fuego recorriéndome cada parte. Cenamos tranquilos y luego compartimos sentados en el césped de mi patio trasero hasta que el sol se escondió frente a la casa. Cuando se paró en el umbral de la puerta para despedirse, sus brazos me tomaron por sorpresa apretándome hacia su cuerpo, pero sin ninguna otra intensión más que sentir su cuerpo junto al mío. Si no fuera porque sé que es imposible, diría que su cuerpo y el mío se volvieron uno, era como si su corazón latiera junto al mío y mi alma se hubiese fundido a su calor. Fue una sensación extraña, pero gratificante y cuando logramos alejarnos su mirada me miró con dulzura, me susurro que me quería y se fue camino a su casa mientras yo lo miraba desde el borde de la puerta con una sensación de felicidad nunca percibida antes en el alma.

Dormí sin sueño alguno, pasé de largo como si hubiese cerrado y abierto los ojos. Pero cuando deserté mi cuerpo extrañó la mirada de Peeta que me recibe al abrir los ojos y la sola idea de hacerme tan dependiente de él me sobresalta. Una vez que me visto y como algo en la cocina, el cuerpo se me llena de una energía renovada que no sé de dónde ha salido y salgo de la casa sin rumbo alguno. Camino por las calles hacia el centro del Distrito, no sé específicamente a donde quiero ir, pero sé que quiero encontrarme con las nuevas cosas que hay en este lugar.

Llego hasta la plaza en donde alguna vez estuvieron los postes de azotes, la misma en donde ahora en una de sus esquinas está el nuevo hospital, la nueva escuela, el antiguo Edificio de Justicia y las oficinas de la fábrica de medicinas, y me encuentro con un lugar distinto. El suelo ya no es tierra, sino de pequeñas piedrecillas de color carbón, decoradas con otras de tonos arena que formas dibujos que rodean el resto del espacio lleno de césped verde y brillante a causa del rocío y el calor de la primavera formando caminos desde cada extremo uniéndose en el centro. Hay asientos de madera que se encuentran sobre las piedrecillas y sobre ellas faroles que por lo visto servirán para iluminar la noche, y en el centro de este nuevo parque mis ojos se topan con algo que les roba el brillo. Hay una estatua de un Sinsajo.

Mis pies se mueven sin mi permiso y las personas que pasan cerca pareciera que están realmente lejos de mí. Cuando llego hasta ella puedo observar todos sus detalles, es un cubo de concreto alto que se extiende desde el suelo del cual se apoya un soporte de metal en forma de un círculo, en el centro del círculo de metal está la figura de un Sinsajo extendiendo sus alas y parte del círculo que lo rodea está roto, dando la sensación de que al desplegar sus alas se libera. Me sorprendo, porque realmente es bello lo que han hecho en este lugar, me dio una vuelta volviendo a observar la plaza por completa y pareciera que es una completamente distinta y nueva, como si lo que antes había aquí nunca hubiese existido. En el bloque de cemento que da al suelo, hay una placa dorada con la reseña _"Por todos aquellos que murieron bajo la dictadura del círculo formado por el Capitolio y por aquellos que combatieron para que las alas del Sinsajo se desplegaran y con su alto vuelo diera paso a una nueva era"_. Me estremecen las palabras y pienso en todo lo que he pasado para llegar a este momento en que todo parece volver a renacer, las personas que han dejado de existir por ello y no puedo evitar pensar en Prim y Finnick… quizás no fue todo en vano.

- Yo creo que tenía la misma expresión de sorpresa y nostalgia cuando vi que este lugar está completamente distinto –

El sonido viene de mi espalda y me hace pegar un salto de sorpresa. Me giro sigilosamente y me encuentro con una mujer de mediana edad parada un par de metros más atrás, tiene el pelo corto, rubio y rizado cayéndole por la espalda, sus ojos son de un tono verde llamativo y su expresión de tristeza, pero tiene una sonrisa plantada en los labios que hace el contraste. Es delgada y la blusa rosa que lleva amarrada con un lazo bajo el busto parece quedarle a la perfección junto con unos jeans azul oscuro que le delinean las piernas. No lleva joyas, ni es ostentoso su maquillaje, pero a plenas luces se nota que no es de acá, sobre todo por ese acento extraño típico del capitolio, pero aún cuando siento que la conozco, no logro descifrar quién es.

- Si, es muy lindo lo que han hecho con este lugar- respondo saliendo del transe de mis pensamientos-

- Es sorprendente que las cosas y las personas puedan cambiar tanto, ¿no? –y su tono tiene un deje de ironía que no logro comprender por completo, la miro a los ojos y pestañeo intentando recordar en donde he visto sus finos rasgos- ¿No me reconoces, verdad, Katniss? –dice la chica caminando hacia la estatua y queda a mi lado con la mirada perdida en el Sinsajo-

- Disculpa, pero no logro ubicar tu cara en mi memoria –me excuso avergonzada- pero siento que te he visto en alguna parte… -niego con la cabeza y vuelvo a observarla- Supongo que en el Capitolio, por tu acento digo- le aclaro cuando me mira y sonríe-

- Claro que nos conocemos, Katniss- dice apartando su mirada de la mía para mirar hacia el edificio de Justicia- digamos que los últimos dos años hemos tenido un par de viajes… - Y algo gracias a su comentario me hace click en la mente y el corazón me da un brinco y ella sonríe ante mi expresión- Si Srta. Everdeen –dice con un sonido pomposo mucho más parecido al que tenía antes- Soy Effie, Katniss –sonríe tan ampliamente que me hace emocionar-

Sin poder evitarlo mis brazos la rodean con fuerza y ella me responde abrazándome con la misma intensidad. Siento como su cuerpo tiembla y su pecho comienza a convulsionar debido a la emoción que se le arranca con el sollozo. Me alejo un poco de ella y le sonrío mientras sus lágrimas bañan sus ojos claros y parece emocionada y triste a la vez, una expresión bastante común en nosotros.

- Effie, estás tan distinta –sonrío al instante que sus manos estrechan con fuerza las mías-

- ¿Distinta bien o distinta mal? –pregunta con dudas y me hace sonreír-

- Distinta. Absolutamente distinta bien –sonrío- Supe que harás clases de Literatura para los niños de la nueva escuela- digo tragando saliva y avanzamos a uno de los banquillos para sentarnos-

- Veo que las noticias vuelan rápido- dice sorprendida y asiente- Si, tuve que hacer muchas pruebas, pero las pasé todas y ahora enseñaré Literatura en los cursos de Secundaria –sonríe tristemente-

- ¿Has estado bien? – le pregunto con completa preocupación, porque no se ve bien- ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida estos meses? –le insisto frente a su silencio-

- Bueno, dejé el Distrito Trece un poco después que tú, he estado viviendo con los locos de tu Equipo de preparación –sonríe- en un departamento, en el que tenía antes de comenzar con todo esto de los Juegos- suspira y su mirada se vacía-

- Y ¿Cómo has estado Effie? –le insisto-

- Bien, Katniss –me dice seria- Las cosas no han sido fáciles, no te mentiré. Pero estar acompañada por los chicos hace que las cosas sean más fáciles, despertamos de la anestesia de a poco –traga saliva y baja la mirada y luego de una pausa continúa- Tú, ¿cómo has estado? –dice mientras palmea mis manos que tiene entre las suyas-.

- bien –sonrío- No sé si lo sabías, pero Johanna vino a vivir acá –le explico y se al instante que no lo esperaba, porque sus ojos se abren con fuerza- Si, decidió venirse a vivir a la Aldea de los Vencedores con nosotros –y Effie alza una ceja sin comprender- Peeta y Haymitch volvieron hace un poco más de un mes desde el Trece, unos días antes de que Johanna llegara –sonrío- Sorprendente, ¿no? –suspiro y ella asiente- ¿Dónde te estás quedando, Effie? –le pregunto de repente- ¿Cuándo llegaste?

- Llegué ayer –me explica- Nos dieron una casa en donde antes estaba la Veta y ahora hay casa nuevas –me explica y asiento, he visto esas nuevas casas el día que salí con Johanna. Son todas iguales, pero tienen calles, jardines y espacio suficiente cada una para que una familia viva cómoda. No puedo dejar de darle vueltas a cuan irónica es la vida con nosotros. Effie que sacaba a niños de la Veta, ahora…- Como vivo sola la mía es más pequeña que la de aquellos que vinieron con sus familias- y por primera vez, me doy cuenta de que no sé nada de Effie, que la dejé olvidada en un rincón todo este tiempo sin interesarme realmente por ella. No sé si tiene familia, amigos, gente querida, no se nada.-

- ¿Y tú familia, Effie? ¿No tienes familia? – y la expresión de Effie se torna nublada- Acabo de darme cuenta, Effie, de que nunca te he preguntado nada sobre ti, de verdad lo siento- bajo la mirada-

- No te preocupes –dice encogiéndose de hombros- por lo general, para el resto de la gente pasaba y paso a ser un mueble más en la habitación- y su comentario me hace sentir profundamente triste-

- No digas eso –niego con la cabeza-

- Es verdad, Katniss – me responde volviendo mirarme- Y yo también lo habría hecho si hubiese sido otra persona. Vivía en una burbuja, no comprendía lo que pasaba y si, alguna vez creí hacerlo, pero preferí anular esos sentimientos de desconcierto dejándome llevar por otros, por "lo correcto"-

- Lo dices por Haymitch –suelto de repente y ella alza la mirada poniéndose pálida, intenta articular palabra pero sólo sale aire de sus labios- Si, Haymitch me contó que fueron amigos en algún momento de sus vidas-

- Yo… yo… yo, no sé qué decirte –dice negando con la cabeza-

- Tranquila, no hay nada que decir- sonrío tranquilizándola- Lo importante es que despertaste, ¿no? –y ella asiente con la expresión ausente-

- Ha sido difícil… y sobre todo doloroso –sonríe de medio lado- Es como cuando tienes mucho frío en invierno y las manos se te congelan, es inevitable que duelan cuando las acercas al fuego para que se calienten- y yo asiento- eso he sentido este tiempo, parte de ese dolor mientras me vuelvo a calentar al fuego –suspira-

- ¿Por eso todo el cambio exterior?- le pregunto realmente curiosa-

- Lo exterior es como la culminación de lo que me pasó por dentro. Descubrir que el Capitolio siempre jugó con todos nosotros sin que siquiera lo notáramos –y mueve la cabeza molesta y hace una pausa pensando- El Capitolio es un caos ahora, mucha de la gente aún no es capaz de aceptarlo, hay muchos que están perdiendo el exceso de todo lo que tenían, la comida se racionaliza, y muchas personas se van a otros Distritos, así como de oros Distritos llegan a vivir al Capitolio –se pasa una mano nerviosa por el pelo rizado- Para nosotros fue quizás un poco más fácil, después de la captura, de los interrogatorios, después de que Venia, Flavius, Octavia estuvieran mucho tiempo en el Trece… es imposible que algo de ti cambie-

- Todos de cierta forma hemos cambiado –digo botando el aire que me queda en los pulmones- Así mismo también, han sido cambios para bien-

- Espero que el enseñar me haga cambiar para mejor- dice Effie pasándose el dorso de la mano por la mejilla para detener las lágrimas que caen por ella-

- Te amarán –sonrío- Si no tienes que mirarnos a Peeta y a mi –digo divertida, intentando hacerla sonreír- Somos tus perlas nacidas del carbón, ¿no? –y ella frunce el ceño-

- Que estupidez es esa… -dice poniendo los ojos en blanco y de pronto creo ver el brillo que tenía la Effie de antes- Que estúpida era, las perlas sólo salen de debajo del mar… ustedes serían mis cristales –sonríe- Eso sí que sale del carbón – y una carcajada abandona mi garganta-

- Bueno, entonces seremos tus cristales – sonrío- Me alegra que estés aquí Effie

- Eso suena mejor –dice encogiéndose de hombros y una sonrisa honesta se posa en sus labios-

- Deberías venir a casa- le digo encogiéndome de hombros- De seguro los chicos quieren verte- le explico- Además… -no sé si e corresponde decirlo a mí, claramente no, pero me preocupa saber que Effie ignora como Haymitch se siente-

- ¿Además, qué? – me pregunta- Vamos, dilo –me anima-

- Además, Haymitch no está bien. Yo sé que no me corresponde meterme ni nada y que soy mucho menos que ustedes y todas esas porquerías que dicen los adultos cuando nosotros damos nuestra opinión –digo rodando los ojos y ella asiente- Pero él no está bien, y sé que quizás está inseguro de verte por ahora, pero sé que te necesita- le suelto todo como si me persiguieran-

- Lo sé –asiente Effie suspirando- Lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber que ahora se está culpando y torturando por lo que pasó cuando los sacaron de la arena… Además en el Trece nunca lo pude ver para conversar con él o algo y Peeta no sabía muy bien que pasaba, pero lo atribuyó a la rehabilitación -me mira y sonríe- Iré, pero no sé cuando Katniss, también necesito tiempo de acostumbrarme a esta locura, todo para mi es tan nuevo y distinto que… -las palabras se pierden pero asiento- iré, pero ame tiempo para prepararme.

- Claro que si, les hará bien verse –sonrío y la abrazo con fuerza- Bienvenida –sonrío y me devuelve e abrazo- _"Y que la suerte esté de tu parte_" –suelto con la imitando la voz de la que alguna vez aquella chica fue. Ella se separa de mi lo suficiente para mirarme con reproche y una risa se arranca de mis labios y la hace poner los ojos blancos-

* * *

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! Sé que me he demorado un montón en subir, pero la verdad es que había tenido el tiempo, pero no la inspiración necesaria, es como que tenía las ideas en mi cabeza pero no era capaz de unirlas y formar algo en papel... La cosa es que el viernes llegó mi musa y me puse a escribir y ayer, cuando iba a subir me quedé sin internet! jajajaj Todo mal. Espero que no abandones a esta historia que pinta, según yo (muy autoreferentemente jajaja), para algo bueno. HA LLEGADO EFFIE! Qué les parece? Y con cambio de look incluido, ojalá sean capaces de imaginársela y que sea lo suficientemente detallista como para que se sientan en la misma escena.

Un beso enorme! Espero sus comentarios y retos por la demora.

Javi :)


	26. Chapter 26

_**DECLARO**__: que los personajes y la base de la historia son creación de Suzanne Collins y su adaptación presentada a continuación es de mi propiedad._

* * *

Capitulo 26:

Invité a Effie a que me acompañara a visitar a Peeta en la reconstrucción de la Panadería, pero ella debía volver a la escuela, sólo había decidido salir a dar un paseo en unas horas libres que tenía, pero ya debía volver a hacer clases, igualmente me dio su número de teléfono para contactarnos y así poner fecha al día que nos juntaríamos en mi casa. Por lo tanto, luego de pasear un poco más por el Distrito y dejar a Effie en entrada de la escuela me dirigí a visitar a Sae que no va a mi casa desde que Peeta y Haymitch están en la aldea y desde que su nuevo local en el Ex Quemador comenzó a funcionar. Después de conversar y comer estofado en su nueva cocinería me fui caminando para caer de sorpresa a Peeta. Cuando llegué hasta la panadería, la puerta principal estaba abierta y los ventanales a sus costados tenían grandes cruces de cintas sobre ellos que indicaban que estaban recién puestos en su lugar. Al entrar, el piso estaba lleno de polvillo y el lugar estaba sin ningún mueble todavía, solamente caballetes, tarros de pintura, brochas, serruchos, martillos y millones de otras herramientas e implementos regados por todas partes. Había algunos hombres, jóvenes casi todos, haciendo distintas cosas que se giraron a mirarme cuando ingresé, unos sobre taburetes arreglando las conexiones eléctricas, otros colocando las bisagras de las puertas, martillando clavos sobre los muros, otro midiendo la distancia del suelo al techo, etc. Todos dejaron sus quehaceres para observar a la intrusa, o sea yo.

El espacio de la panadería era amplio, la habitación principal era espaciosa y conectaba por un pasillo a una escalera y al final de este los baños del lugar. Uno de los muros, el que está alejado pero de frente a la entrada colindaba con otra habitación, que a su vez estaba a un costado del pasillo y esta tiene un gran agujero en medio, que conecta ambas habitaciones, la principal y lo que parecía sería la cocina principal, ya que en medio había un mesón aún embalado y se veía en el fondo un gran horno cuya tubería desaparecía por el techo de la cocina. De pronto, el cuerpo de Peeta se asomó por aquel espacio y su mejilla llena de pintura se asomó y al verme sonrío y carraspeó para que todos los observadores volvieran al trabajo entre risas y comentarios bajos. Su cuerpo apareció por una puertecilla de vaivén, de esas que siempre aparecen en la televisión en películas antigua que hablan sobre "_El lejano oeste_" o algo así. Alza las cejas sorprendido y risueño y llega hasta a mí tragando saliva y pasándose las manos por el pelo, creo que está sorprendido y un poco avergonzado por las miradas furtivas que sus trabajadores nos lanzan.

- Hola, cariño –¡Como me encanta que me diga cariño! Se ha vuelto una costumbre en él. Me sonríe metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos del jeans gastado y manchado también de pintura que lleva- ¿Qué haces acá? –me pregunta curioso-

- Bueno, decidí dar un paseo y como estaba cerca decidí pasar a verte- me encojo de hombros- ¿Está mal? –le pregunto de pronto, porque más que alegre de verme parece nervioso y preocupado- ¿Te molesto? –digo mirando a todas partes-

- No, no. Claro que no –sonríe y se acerca a besarme pero me alejo un poco sonriendo sugerente y mirando a todas partes, él suspira, y cuando su mirada se topa con la mía muevo los ojos y la cabeza dándole a entender que no quiero dar un espectáculo frente a las miradas curiosas y una sonrisa burlona aparece en mi boca- Ven conmigo.

Me toma de la mano y me hace atravesar la habitación entre los comentarios, silbidos y burlas de los trabajadores que no se han aguantado más y no paran de hacer comentarios con respecto a nosotros en tono de broma haciéndonos reír avergonzados. Entramos en la cocina avanzamos, al final de ella hay una puerta por la cual ambos salimos al aire libre. Una vez que cierra la puerta tras de él, tira de la mano que aún tiene aferrada a la mía y mi cuerpo se pega al de él, me aferra por la cintura y sin pedir permiso su boca roza la mía. Sus besos me pillan desprevenida por un instante, pero por inercia mi boca se adecua a la suya. Los labios de Peeta buscan los míos con dulzura y sus manos me tienen tan junta a su cuerpo que siento su corazón latir tranquilo junto al mío, sus dientes juguetean con mi labio inferior luego vuelve a masajearlos con su boca.

- Que linda sorpresa –sonríe Peeta a pocos centímetros de mi boca cuando sus labios se despegan de los míos- No esperé verte y… ¡No! –suelta de pronto interrumpiéndose a sí mismo-

- ¿Qué sucede? –le pregunto preocupada-

- Te manché la cara con pintura –dice apenada y sonríe divertido después de verme sonreír- Estoy pintando la cocina principal y estoy levemente salpicado –dice Peeta soltándome para tomar el borde de su camiseta y mostrármela-

-Parece que más que salpicarte te echaste el tarro de pintura encima- le digo riendo y el alza una ceja moviendo la cabeza- Tienes pintura por todas partes Peeta –sonrío-

- Bueno, ahora tú también tienes pintura- y me mira con un deje de maldad en la mirada, cosa que enciende las alarmas de mi cabeza y doy un paso atrás.

Pero antes de poder echarme a correr sus manos me atraparon y su cara se acercó a la mía. A simple vista pareciera que quiere darme un beso de aquellos que provocan más de un suspiro, pero ese destello extraño en su mirada me hace estar segura de que no es eso. Cuando mi cara está a centímetros de la suya e intento liberarme de sus brazos mientras que la risa sale de mi boca, Peeta corta la distancia y comienza a restregar su cara con la mía, dejando pintura por todas partes en el acto.

- Suéltame –grito mientras lo escucho reír- Peeta, déjame-

- ¡Sigue burlándote! – me dice una vez que me suelta y una carcajada sale de su garganta- Eso fue divertido.

- Pero Peeta -chillo cuando me paso la mano por la cara y siento el líquido viscoso en las mejillas y el pelo- ¿Cómo me iré a casa así? –le digo indignada-

- Tú verás –dice retrocediendo para dejar su espalda descansar en el muro que da fin al terreno de la panadería-

- ¿Yo veré? – repito indignada- ¡Pero si tú me has hecho esto! Mellark, tendrás que darme alguna solución, esto no saldrá con agua –digo apenada y avergonzada- Tendrás que ir a dejarme a casa en la camioneta de reparto- le exijo-

- No puedo, cariño –dice encogiéndose de hombros al momento que niega con la cabeza-

- ¿Cómo que no puedes? –le dijo sacando chispas por los ojos-

- Es que no tengo ganas –dice mientras una sonrisa aparece en sus labios y una ceja se alza seductoramente- Pero, quizás si me das algo a cambio, tal vez me lo pienso –dice encogiéndose de hombros como quien no quiere la cosa, pero él y yo sabemos perfectamente que quiere algo de mí. Si quiere jugar, le daremos en el gusto-

- ¿A sí? –diga alzando una ceja también y bajo la mirada como si estuviese preocupada y luego de una pausa comienzo a caminar hacia él- ¿Y qué es lo que quieres Peeta?

- ¿Yo? Bueno, la verdad es que no sé. ¿Qué tienes para ofrecerme, Everdeen? –me susurra cuando mi cuerpo está cerca del mío-

- No lo sé –digo encogiéndome de hombros. Sus ojos están directamente en mi boca y eso hace que el calor me comience a subir por el cuerpo. Peeta se acerca a mi boca y se mantiene a milímetros- ¿Qué quieres Peeta? –le pregunto mirándolo a los ojos y luego mirando sus labios alternadamente-

- A ti –susurra y su aliento me golpea en la cara. El calor recorre todas mis termales nerviosas y hace que el escalofrío me haga dar un respingo, pero él sigue sin moverse- ¿Y tú, qué es lo que quieres? –me susurra y su labio roza el mío con suavidad. Su boca logra capturar a penas mi labio y me alejo de él-

-Quiero que me lleves a casa Peeta- me cruzo de brazos, alzo una ceja divertida y puedo ver lo conmocionado y descolocado que ha quedado con mi reacción- ¿Y, campeón me llevas a casa? –río sin poder evitarlo y su mirada se enciende-

- Si claro, en un instante –dice caminando hacia mí- Ven acá- dice al instante que me tira de un brazo y me encierra entre el muro contrario y su cuerpo y besa con desesperación-

Sus manos me recorren el cuerpo con velocidad y pasión acumulada, sus besos capturan los míos con firmeza y mi lengua ansiosa se acercó a su encuentro. Mis manos subieron hasta su nuca y presionaron para que el beso fuera más profundo y Peeta aferró mi cintura pegándome a su cuerpo sin permiso alguno. Unos segundos después sus manos se comenzaron a colar por debajo de mi camiseta subiendo y bajando por mi espalda y mis manos tampoco fueron capaces de aguantarse a la tentación de recorrer su espalda. El pecho de Peeta subía agitado por el esfuerzo y mi corazón golpeteaba contra su pecho y aún cuando el aire se hacía escaso no se alejó de mí. La intensidad comenzó a apaciguarse con de pronto, los besos volvieron a ser lentos y profundos hasta detenerse por completo y separar nuestros labios por completo y con brusquedad. Peeta dejó su frente apoyada a la mía mientras respiraba con dificultad y cuando alcé la vista a la suya, sus ojos estaban cerrados, como si estuviese controlándose.

- Pasa algo –le digo tomando su rostro con mis manos para que me mire- Peeta, ¿Qué sucede?

- Nada –dice en un susurro con los ojos aún cerrados-

- Peeta, vamos, mírame. ¿Qué pasa? –le insisto y sus ojos se abren llenos de vergüenza- ¿Qué? – insisto-

- Kat, yo creo que tendrás que dejar de hacer eso –dice cerrando los ojos otra vez y sube su rostro para besar mi frente- Aún cuando fui yo quien empezó.

- ¿Qué cosa? –alzo las cejas confundida y me encojo de hombros-

- Provocarme así, Katniss –y veo como traga saliva y sus mejillas se sonrojan-

- Pensé que te gustaba cuan… -me siento tonta y avergonzada. He seguido los concejos de Johanna, de que a los hombres les gusta que los provoquen y los miren seductoramente, pero de seguro parezco de todo menos seductora cuando lo intento hacer-

- Por eso, cariño –me dice Peeta suspirando- Porque me gusta que hagas eso… -abre los ojos y me mira nervioso- Katniss, no sólo a mi me gustas, sino que a mi cuerpo también y mis hormonas están poniéndose pesadas –dice rotando los ojos mientras se pasa una mano por el pelo, parece frustrado-

- A…. –dudo un instante pero capto su atención, así que debo continuar. Me humedezco los labios con la lengua porque siento seco todo y continuo- A que… ¿A qué te refieres con eso?-

- Ya lo sabes, Kat… -me dice abriendo los ojos y moviendo la cabeza y yo lo miro confundida, quiero que me lo diga- ¿Me vas a hacer decirlo, verdad? –me dice frustrado y yo asiento- Estoy jodidamente excitado con todo lo que tenga que ver contigo, ¿me entiendes? –y el aire de mis pulmones sale entrecortado por mi boca-

- Claro… claro –asiento rápido-

- Cuando haces eso, las hormonas y otras partes de mi despiertan y se descontrolan –suspira otra vez, pone las manos apoyadas en sus caderas- No sé si voy a poder parar cuando hagas ese tipo de cosas, porque al parecer tu tampoco quieres parar – y eso me sorprende, porque tiene razón. Yo no quería parar y quería que sus manos me siguieran tocando- No sé qué es lo que tú piensas sobre esto, sé por tus reacciones que tu cuerpo quiere lo mismo que el mío, pero esto debemos hablarlo como adultos –y se muerde el labio agobiado- di algo, por favor…

- Es… yo… -cierro los ojos suspiro y los abro nuevamente para mirarlo- No he pensado explícitamente, simplemente había decido dejarme llevar, pero no quiero que se nos vaya de las manos –le explico- pero tampoco sé si quiero detenerme y como te dije el otro día, me gusta que me toques y quiero que me toques Peeta –digo bajito, pero sé que me ha escuchado porque su cuerpo me abraza con ternura-

- Tendremos que hablar bien de esto Katniss, pero no aquí –dice mirando alrededor- No entre basureros y materiales –sonríe- Te lo diré claro y de una vez –me susurro cuando toma mi rostro entre sus grandes manos- Te quiero, y quiero estar contigo de esa manera, pero eres tú quien debe pensar qué es lo que quiere- la idea me deja sin aliento y un escalofrío me electrifica el cuerpo de ansiedad-

- ¿Quieres aprender conmigo? –le pregunto con la voz completamente distorsionada por el nudo que tengo en la garganta, trago saliva para aliviarlo y continuo armándome de valor- Peeta… -susurro- ¿Quieres acostarte conmigo? – le pregunto frunciendo las cejas con duda y cuando lo vuelvo a mirar su cabeza niega y me deja de una pieza- ¿Cómo? –sale como una exigencia de mi garganta con ansiedad y reproche y él sonríe-

- No quiero acostarme contigo, Katniss –afirma con serenidad y firmeza al mismo tiempo- lo que quiero es hacerte el amor –y eso me roba el aliento y me provoca un cosquilleo extraño en todas partes- y acostarse con alguien y hacer el amor, no es lo mismo –me susurra- Entonces, Katniss. Ahora la que debe pensar qué es lo que quiere hacer o sentir eres tú –se encoge de hombros- Ya sabes lo que yo quiero, ahora debes saber lo que tú quieres- y aleja su cuerpo del mío para luego señalarme la panadería nuevamente con la cabeza, pero estoy demasiado contrariada para moverme-

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, porfa comentarios, miren que no sé ya si alguien sigue leyendo esto! Jajajaja Un beso enorme para todos los que logren leerme.

Javi.


	27. Chapter 27

_**DECLARO**__: que los personajes y la base de la historia son creación de Suzanne Collins y su adaptación presentada a continuación es de mi propiedad._

* * *

**Capitulo 27****:**

Luego de entrar a la panadería nuevamente el corazón me palpitaba como un loco contra el pecho y todavía no soy capaz de creer que se lo había dicho a Katniss… ¿Le dije que quería hacer el amor con ella? Joder, que complicado se vuelve todo. Quizás fui un poco violento en la forma de decirlo, pero debía sacarme la inquietud del cuerpo. No es secreto que quiero "hacerlo" con ella, pero aún así me sentía asustado porque no sabía cuál sería su reacción. Por lo visto, simplemente se quedó helada, pero eso no es una mala reacción, ¿no? Más propio de ella habría sido gritarme, contradecirme, pero no quedarse en silencio. Siento que ella quiere lo mismo que yo, pero todavía su mente no lo descubre. Yo lo sé, su forma de besarme, de tocarme y de mirarme lo demuestran, incluso sé que su corazón lo sabe, sólo hace falta que esa otra parte de ella lo haga.

Cuando entramos a la cocina, ella detrás de mí, los comentarios sugerentes volvieron a hacerse presentes de parte de los chicos que terminan los detalles en la panadería y esta vez son más intensos debido a que Katniss está llena de pintura, no hay que ser muy inteligente para saber a qué se deben las manchas. Cuando me giro para mirarla, sus mejillas están coloradas bajo la pintura y tiene el pelo revuelto, seguro mis manos son culpables de ello también.

- Bueno, bueno –me giro nuevamente mirando a todos por el espacio que une una habitación con la otra- vuelvan todos al trabajo, que por acá no hay nada que ver- y mis manos se posan en mis caderas-

- Vamos Peeta, tú también deberías volver al trabajo, pero el de la cocina… -soltó riendo y mirando sugerente a Katniss después del comentario provocando risas en todos-

Cuando después de unas cuantas bromas más todos volvieron al trabajo, me giré buscando la mirada de Katniss, pero me encontré con su espalda mirando uno de los muros. Sonreí porque había olvidado por completo lo que estaba haciendo antes de que ella llegara, cuando Katniss está cerca pareciera que todo alrededor desaparece. Sus brazos se han cruzado sobre el estómago y mira hacia uno de los murales que estaba haciendo antes de que ella llegara. Es de la Pradera, árboles por aquí y por allá, el lago en el centro y el sol entre los árboles mientras baja por el atardecer y a lo lejos la casita de Katniss.

Llego hasta ella y la abrazo por la espalda, su cuerpo está cálido y cuando dejo mi cabeza descansar en su hombro ella gira el rostro y me sonríe con los ojos brillantes, creo que le ha gustado lo que ve y me besa con delicadeza los labios.

- Es precioso –me susurra- creo que es muy hermoso…

- ¿De verdad te gusta? – me asiente con dulzura y sé que estoy sonriendo como estúpido, pero sólo ella me ve, así que no me importa- Me alegra que te guste- le susurro al oído y siento como su cuerpo se estremece- Lo hice pensando en ti-

- ¿En mi? – me pregunta con los ojos brillantes cuando se gira para mirarme y asiento- No… no sé qué decir –se encoge de hombros nerviosa-

- No debes decir nada – le digo en la misma situación- igualmente no está terminado, le digo posando la vista en el muro detrás de ella- Me falta agregarle un par de detalles, colores, sombras, luz… no sé, algo hace falta –digo entrecerrando los ojos para descifrar esta vez lo que es-

Peeta mira concentrado el muro y yo no dejo de mirarlo a él. Sigo contrariada por lo que pasó hace un instante en el patio trasero, pero tengo una sensación diferente en el cuerpo, siento ansias. Me siento completamente ansiosa por descubrir estas cosas nuevas de las que Peeta habla, y no quiero dejar pasar mucho tiempo, pero necesito ayuda, quiero prepararme para ello y ahora que Johanna no está cerca me pongo más nerviosa. Sé que no pasará de inmediato, así que le dará tiempo a Johanna para volver, pero ¿y si pasa? ¡Dios! Quiero tener intimidad con Peeta…

- ¿Qué pasa? – me pregunta Peeta presionándome con un dedo las arrugas que deben habérseme formado entre las cejas- Estás muy seria, Kat. ¿En qué piensas? – me pregunta abrazándome-

- En cosas… - susurro contra su cuello. Me gusta esconder el rostro allí, es suave e inundado de su olor- No sé si quiero tener esa conversación cuando lleguemos a casa- le suelto de pronto. Quiero hacer las cosas bien y para ello, lo primero es la Honestidad…-

- ¿Por qué me dices eso? – me pregunta divertido-

- Porque me da vergüenza – le digo aún escondida en su cuello y sé que me ha subido el color a las mejillas porque las siento arder- Y porque… Peeta… -digo tragando saliva, tomo valor y me alejo de su cuerpo para mirarlo a los ojos-

- ¿Qué pasa, cariño?- me pregunta acariciando mi pelo que ha quedado despeinado-

- Lo que pasa… es que... –trago saliva y las manos me sudan- Bueno yo… -cierro los ojos, tomo aire y lo dejo salir- No es necesario hablar nada en casa, no tengo que pensar nada, Peeta –pero su cara me sigue demostrando que no comprende- Yo también quiero- y sus ojos azules brillan y se abren de la impresión-

- No sé de qué me estás hablando Katniss… -y la sonrisa que intenta ocultar lo dice todo. Me está haciendo pagar el que le hiciera decirme que quería hacer el amor conmigo-

- ¿Vas a hacer que te lo diga, como tú me lo dijiste? – sus dientes se asoman dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios y divertido asiente- Mellark, me las vas a pagar –le digo nerviosa a más no poder, pero las palabras terminan de salir de mis labios- Que yo también quiero hacer el amor contigo… que no sé, cómo, ni cuando, ni qué se hace, pero que quiero. Estoy muriéndome de miedo y espero que sepas comprenderme y-

- Katniss, será perfecto –me sonríe- y lo será no porque sepa cómo se hace, o cuando será…. Sino porque será contigo- Y esas son las palabras necesarias para que sienta que las piernas me flaquean y el corazón me explota de alegría-

- Peeta… -digo suspirando mientras mi cuerpo se pega al suyo en un abrazo- Mi chico del pan, ¿por qué eres tan perfecto? –le digo abrazándolo con fuerza y sus manos se pegan a mis espalda recorriéndola- Justo cuando siento que voy hacia las decisiones correctas o incluso cuando dudo de ellas, me haces sentir que estoy haciéndolo bien con un comentario tan amable y amoroso como este-

- ¿Tú, chico del pan? –me pregunta susurrándome al oído y siento el calor de su aliento rosándome el pelo estremeciéndome-

- Peeta ¿Es lo único que has escuchado de todo lo que te dije? –le digo seria a pesar del escalofrío y el calor que comienzo a sentir-

- Escuché todo Katniss, pero ¿de verdad crees que soy tuyo? –me dice seductoramente mezclando los dedos en mis cabello mientras con la otra mano me sostiene la espalda y mis ojos se cierran sintiendo el tacto-

- ¿Eres mío Peeta? – le pregunto a él casi sin aliento-

- ¿Quieres que lo sea, Katniss? – me pregunta agitado y su voz suena algo ronca mientras se acerca-

-Pee ¡Oh lo siento! –dice una voz a lo lejos provocando que ambos nos separemos asustados y miremos hacia la puerta frente a la interrupción- No era mi intención interrumpir… -dice un chico moreno tan alto como Peeta, pero más delgado que tiene as mejillas sonrojadas de la vergüenza-

- ¿Qué sucede, Sam? –dice Peeta intentando calmarse de la impresión-

- Te te… te venía a avisar que con los chicos emm... con los chicos nos vamos a almorzar… -logra decir torpemente pasándose una mano por el pelo-

- Sí, claro, nos vemos en una hora y media-sonríe Peeta y el chico se gira para retirarse, pero al instante vuelve la cara hacia nosotros-

- De verdad siento haberlos interrumpido –vuelve a excusarse apenado y sale de la habitación. Al instante se escucha un murmullo de gente moviéndose y luego un silencio absoluto. Se han ido-

- ¿En qué estábamos, Señorita Everdeen? – me pregunta Peeta suspirando pesadamente y se gira para mirarme, pero yo me he puesto a deambular por el lugar llegando a un mesón con tarros de pintura de distintos colores- ¿Qué haces? – me pregunta ladeando la cabeza-

- Miraba los colores –digo señalando con un dedo los tarros de pintura- ¿Y estos colores los mezclas y creas cualquier otro nuevo? –y él camina hacia mi lado y asiente-

- Soy un poco obsesivo, así que los mezclo yo mismo para encontrar el adecuado a lo que tengo en mente- y asiento comprendiendo- ¿Qué? –me sonríe incómodo cuando me quedo mirándolo-

- Nada, ¿qué, no puedo mirarte? –le digo alzando una ceja divertida-

- Sí, claro que puedes. Pero si te soy honesto, me pones un poco nervioso- ¿queeeee, Peeta nervioso de mi?- No me mires así, no soy de palo Katniss- me alza las cejas-

- Bueno perdón, no sabía que te habías vuelto tímido después de que, Sam apareciera- me encojo de hombros intentando que mi comentario lo deje picando y camino por la cocina-

- No me puse tímido, soy tímido. Que contigo otras partes de mi personalidad salgan a flote es otra cosa –se encoge de hombros y me acaricia un hombro cuando llega hasta mi- Sino, créeme, nos habríamos conocido mucho antes de los juegos… -sonríe-

- Tienes toda la razón – le contesto divertida y me acerco a él para dejar un beso en sus labios, porque hace ya un instante que no se rozan con los míos y lo extraño-

- Bueno mi chica en llamas –dice alzando las cejas- ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? –me pregunta con las manos en mi cintura- Yo tengo un poco de hambre…

- Podríamos ir al Ex Quemador, Sae tiene una cocinería –le explico- pasé hace un rato a verla y a beber sopa. Fui después de ¡No te lo he dicho! –grito de pronto provocando que Peeta pegue un salto y me haga reír- Perdón, no quería asustarte –río- ¡Vi a Effie, Peet! – le digo llevándome las manos a la cara emocionada y Peeta abre tanto los ojos que parece que se le saldrán de órbita-

- ¿Cómo que la viste? –me pregunta sorprendido- Ya sé que debía estar acá, ¿pero la viste, tan pronto? –y asiento con una sonrisa en mi rostro-

- Vine a pasear, tenía ganas de salir de la casa y de verte también –digo poniendo los ojos en blanco y él me abraza con ternura y cuando nos separamos continuo- Me quedé mirando el monumento que ahora está en el centro de la plaza, que por cierto ha quedado muy bonita después de la reconstrucción- apunto- y mientras leía la placa una mujer me habló-

- Effie Trinket- afirma-

- ¡Exacto!, pero no la pomposa y extravagante que conocíamos, Peeta –y frunce el ceño sin comprender- Tiene el pelo rubio, no tiene colores extraños encima, se ve mucho más joven y el acento del asqueroso Capitolio, se ha suavizado –le explico casi hiperventilando de emoción- Es como si hubiese despertado del sueño confuso que era su vida, lo que le habían inventado. Se ve nostálgica y un poco triste, pero con ganas de salir adelante.

- Todos de una u otra forma hemos ido despertando de las sombras –se encoge de hombros y me abraza-

- Se ve tan distinta y tan la misma, a la vez –digo abrazándolo también- me pone contenta que esté acá, siento que es su lugar, ¿sabes? –

- Quizás realmente este debe ser el lugar en donde tiene que estar –me acaricia el pelo- Que ganas de verla, no me imagino a Effie tan distinta, no logro sacarle todos esos colores, los adornos, la ropa extraña… no sé-

- Es difícil, pero llegas a algo bello cuando la descubres. Igualmente, no ha cambiado sólo el exterior, su interior también es distinto, como te decía, despertó del adormecimiento al que la sometieron durante tanto tiempo en el Capitolio-

- ¿Qué haremos con Haymitch? – me pregunto tomándome por los hombros para mirarme preocupado-

- Ella quiere verlo, pero necesita tiempo para asimilar todo, pero ella también lo necesita, lo noté en su angustia- sonrío con tristeza- Yo creo que ella todavía lo quiere de esa forma distinta-

- A mi no me cabe duda, de seguro que lo sigue queriendo. Y Haymitch no está muy lejos de ello tampoco- sonríe- ¿Tenemos que ayudarlos? –me pregunta confundido-

- No lo sé, habrá que dejarlo fluir- sonrío- A nosotros nos sirve- y Peeta me roba un beso profundo-

* * *

Se que soy de lo peor y que no he aparecido, pero en realidad si soy muy honesta, no he tenido ganas de escribir porque me puse a ver mi serie favorita (Friends) otra vez y nada, me pegué mal, pero he vuelto!

Espero que les guste, Gracias por leer y por seguir al pie del cañón :D

Cariños, Javi.


	28. Chapter 28

_**DECLARO**__: que los personajes y la base de la historia son creación de Suzanne Collins y su adaptación presentada a continuación es de mi propiedad._

* * *

**Capitulo 28****:**

Salgo de la ducha con el pelo mojado y la piel caliente a raíz del agua, me envuelvo en una toalla y las piernas me tiemblan, simplemente me siento en el borde de la tina y aún cuando el baño está lleno de vapor caliente el cuerpo me tiembla, pero no es el frío. Ha pasado una semana desde que visité a Peeta en la panadería, la misma semana desde que esa noche conversamos sobre nosotros, una semana desde que decidimos que hoy será nuestro momento, una semana desde que no dejo de pensar en otra cosa.

_La tarde que visité a Peeta en la panadería, luego de que todos se fueran pasamos a ver a Sae a la cocinería, en donde nos llenó de comida deliciosa, de comentarios amorosos y retos por no ir a verla tan seguido. Nos contó que su nieta llegó alucinando del colegio esa tarde, contándole que la ex escolta del los Tributos del distrito Doce era su nueva maestra de Lengua y que también le haría Literatura a los más grandes, lo que a su nieta tenía sorprendida era que se veía distinta, joven e incluso muy atractiva, lo que hizo que nadie la reconociera hasta que se presentó y explico porque estaba allí. Sae nos contó sorprendida y un poco desconfiada, nos preguntó sobre nuestra opinión al respecto, pero con Peeta sólo nos dedicamos miradas cómplices y tranquilizamos a Sae explicándole que Effie es completamente distinta._

_- Ay niños, como ha cambiado todo en este lugar –nos dijo suspirando incrédula-_

_ Cuando volvimos a casa, cocinamos con música suave de fondo, conversación de todo mezclado con besos y caricias furtivas. Comimos en tranquilidad, pero la leve tensión se sentía entre nosotros y para cuando terminamos de lavar y secar la loza estábamos muy cansados._

_- No doy más- dijo Peeta tirando el paño de secar sobre el mesón- Creo que me iré a casa a descansar. Nuestra conversación tendrá que esperar-me dice acercándose a mí para dejar un beso en mi mejilla y salir de la cocina a paso tranquilo-_

_- ¡Peeta! – lo llamo mientras lo sigo, veo como atraviesa el salón y se gira sobresaltado hacia mi- Yo… bueno –respiro y me armo de valor para que las palabras salgan de una vez- Yo, quería saber si te quieres quedar a dormir… - Su rostro se ilumina y me sonríe alzando una ceja y ese gesto hace que el cuerpo se me estremezca y el color me suba a las mejillas-_

_- ¿Estás segura? – me preguntó sin moverse de su lugar-_

_- Peeta, te has quedado otras veces a dormir conmigo- le digo encogiéndome de hombros, pero sé a qué se refiere- Tengo ganas de que te quedes –le aclaro dando un paso dudoso hacia él-_

_- Sabes a qué me refiero… ¿Estás segura? Digo, ahora que ya sabes que ambos queremos – se encoge de hombros- Yo no voy a apurarte a nada, no te sientas presionada- yo niego con la cabeza- Además no hay nada que hablar, ambos sabemos que quiere el otro- me explica intentando estar tranquilo, pero sé que se siente nervioso como yo- Tenemos que tratarlo con naturalidad – me dice-_

_- Por eso, me gustaría que te quedes y duermas conmigo, abrazados – le insisto- Quiero que lo tratemos como algo natural. Somos personas que se quieren, ¿no? – le sonrío, pero las manos me tiemblan así que me las tomo sobre el vientre-_

_- Entonces me quedo contigo –me dice acercándose a mí con lentitud- ¡Haymitch! – dice llevándose una mano a la frente y me hace pegar un brinco- Tengo que ir a avisarle, además, así voy a buscar un poco de ropa-_

_- Bueno, pero no tardes- digo mordiéndome el labio y me sonríe- Mientras tanto llamaré a Aurelius, todavía no es tarde y no lo he llamado hoy. Debo hacerlo todos los días –digo de mala gana, porque me siento como controlada, pero sé que debo hacerlo-_

_Salió de mi casa hacia la de Haymitch y cuando yo ya había terminado de hablar con Aurelius, él aún no volvía, así que subí a ordenar un poco mi habitación, ya que con la locura de salir en la mañana, no había hecho la cama. Cambié sabanas y cuando dejaba el último cojín sobre la cama Peeta apareció en el umbral de mi habitación._

_- No te sentí entrar ni subir las escaleras –le explico sorprendida cuando lo veo apoyado en el marco de la puerta con una bolsa de género en la mano-_

_- Estabas concentrada con la cama- me dice cruzándose de brazos en el mismo lugar y yo me acerco a él y descruza los brazos y me abraza con ternura después de tirar la bolsa por sobre mi hombro en dirección a la cama- Cuando te concentras en las cosas bloqueas los sentidos –me susurra y su aliento me roza el cuello- y frunces el ceño –dice separándose de mí y me pasa los dedos por donde se me forman las arrugas- Bueno, señorita, creo que no seré una gran visita, porque de verdad estoy muy cansado –dice al tiempo que bosteza y me hace sonreír-_

_- Voy al baño a cambiarme –digo al tiempo que dejo un beso en su mejilla y tomo mi pijama de la silla que hay en la esquina de mi habitación-_

_ Cuando volví, Peeta estaba parado a un lado de la ventana. Está acostumbrado a dormir con la ventana abierta y con el calor que ya comienza a desprender la avanzada primavera no ayuda mucho. Me quedé observándolo con el pantalón deportivo ancho y el cuerpo descubierto hacia arriba marcando sus brazos fuertes, su abdomen más rígido que cuando lo conocí y el pelo dorado revuelto, se ve perfecto y las ansias me suben dejando cosquillas en todo el cuerpo. Y cuando se giró para mirarme, su sonrisa fue suficiente para que me las piernas me temblaran. Una vez en la cama estiró su brazo dándome espacio para ocuparlo como almohada, su respiración era tranquila y el silencio completamente cómodo. Pero no puedo evitar romperlo, las dudas me están comiendo la cabeza._

_- ¿Tienes miedo? – le pregunto en un susurro, no sé si está dormido, pero tiene los ojos cerrados-_

_- Tanto como tú… - me susurra sin abrir los ojos y yo tampoco me muevo para que lo haga-¿A ti que te da miedo?_

_- Todo –digo botando el aire que mis pulmones contenían- me da miedo el acto en sí, me da miedo que me duela, me da miedo… -dudo un instante pero el brazo de Peeta me aprieta más hacia su calor- me da miedo que… que, que no te guste –lo siento contener el aliento un instante y luego comienza a respirar otra vez-_

_- Eso es imposible… -sonríe y puedo lograr distinguir su sonrisa en la oscuridad- _

_- ¿Cómo sabes? Nunca lo has hecho- le digo y mi mano juega en su pecho desnudo-_

_- Porque eres tú, porque soy yo… somos nosotros, cariño- sus ojos aparecen entre la penumbra y me mira-más allá de lo físico, nosotros tenemos conexión interior, que es más que suficiente…- dice pasando su mano por mi rostro- Si, te soy sincero, también tengo miedo de hacerte daño…_

_- ¿Por qué? – le pregunto confundida- Peeta, no tienes un ataque hace más de un mes, y con la discusión de Haymitch pudiste controlarlo antes de que pasara…_

_- Bueno de eso también tengo miedo –entonces no comprendo que dice, pensé que se refería a eso con lo de hacerme daño- Me refiero… -suspira- menos mal que estamos a oscuras –sonríe- pensé que iba a ser lo suficientemente maduro como para hablarlo- y eso provoca que su cuerpo vibre a raíz de la risa y yo hago lo mismo- Bueno, cariño, me refiero a que… para hacer lo que queremos hacer… Dios, es invasivo, ¿me explico? –suelta nervioso-_

_- Oow…-suelto en un susurro, porque he comprendido. Él debe introducirse en mi y, según lo que dicen los libros y lo que nos dijeron en la escuela es doloroso, pero no sólo para las mujeres- Entiendo –asiento-. _

_- He leído mucho y para las chicas es más terrible que para nosotros…-_

_- Peeta, será como salga y deba ser… -le digo suspirando- no te voy a decir que no pienso en ese aspecto, pero… Si sigues siendo tan maravilloso como lo has sido hasta ahora, supongo que saldrá bien… -me encojo de hombros-_

_- Katniss, ¿estás segura de que quieres que nosotros..? – y se incorpora sentándose en la cama- Yo sé que quiero, pero puedo esperar hasta que-_

_- No quiero que esperes más… -le susurro mirándolo a los ojos- Quiero hacerlo contigo, Peeta- y siento que la piel se me enciende de a poco por la forma en la que Peeta me mira- Debemos prepararnos para ello supongo… -me muerdo el labio y su mirada se posa en mis labios-_

_(Tócame- Despertar de Primavera: watch?v=NwSHBAAzC1E)_

_ Mi cuerpo, como si se mandara sólo se acercó a él y se fundió con él en un beso que al instante se volvió profundo y rápido. Las manos de Peeta bajaron por mi espalda y su lengua entró en mi boca como si le perteneciera, mi cuerpo se estremeció cuando mis pechos debajo de la delgada camiseta rosaron su pecho desnudo y mis manos pasearon por su duro abdomen. Peeta dio un respingo cuando mis manos tocaron sus tetillas sin intención alguna y la sensación del escalofrío de su cuerpo transmitiéndose por el mío fue tan placentera que lo repetí un par de veces. Me empujó recostándose sobre mi cuerpo, dejándome atrapada entre su cuerpo y el colchón y su boca dejó la mía para bajar por mi cuello, en donde, lamió, mordió y marco a su antojo. Mi cuerpo nublado por las reacciones se arqueó inconsciente pegándose a su cuerpo. Las manos de Peeta volvieron a subir por mi cuerpo y sin previo aviso se aferraron a mis pechos, la tarea me dejó sin aliento y me hizo soltar un gemido tan profundo que Peeta se estremeció. Mis manos bajaron y temblorosas se aferraron a su trasero y jugaron con la cinturilla de su pantalón._

_- Katniss…-dijo en un gruñido, al mismo tiempo, que mi cuerpo se arqueaba otra vez y sus manos se colaban debajo de mi camiseta subiéndola-_

_- Tócame, Peeta- solté jadeando- Tócame… -susurré-_

_ Levanté los brazos para que sacara la prenda por mi cabeza y el contacto con su pecho, piel con piel, la inhibición de mi cabeza y el roce mi hicieron perder la locura. Mis manos se metieron debajo de su pantalón rozándole la piel y como reacción el cuerpo de Peeta empujó hacia el mío._

_- Katniss… -volvió a gruñir mi nombre- tenemos que parar o…_

_- ¿o qué? – y nuevamente una ola de calor me recorrió el cuerpo cuando la boca de Peeta siguió bajando hasta que atrapó uno de mis pezones erguidos- Peeta… -solté entré la nebulosa de sensaciones- Un poco más y paramos…_

_- No quiero parar- susurró contra mi piel ardiente- Tócame Kat… -_

_ Sus manos ásperas me acariciaron el vientre y sus ojos se posaron en los míos pidiéndome permiso para seguir bajando. No fui capaz de decir nada, sólo cerré los ojos, pero sus manos dejaron mi cuerpo, besó mis brazos hasta que subí las manos y las enlazó con las mías. Sus labios volvieron a atacar los míos con pasión y solté su mano, la curiosidad era más fuerte que yo y ya habría tiempo para arrepentirse o sentirse avergonzado, así que mis manos bajaron nuevamente por su pecho, pero esta vez lo empujé y mi cuerpo se subió a horcadas sobre el suyo. Cuando nuestros ojos se cruzaron ambos sonreímos nerviosos y me recosté sobre él, mis labios se demoraron sobre su cuello, marcándolo como marcó el mío, mis manos subían y bajaban por su cuerpo y con ellas comenzó a bajar mi boca, dejando besos por la piel de su cuerpo. Cuando una mano traviesa estaba a punto de perderse debajo de su pantalón para tocar su hombría completamente rígida bajo mi cuerpo, una de sus manos detuvo la mía._

_- No podemos… -me dijo con la voz entrecortada y grave- Kat, si me tocas más no podré parar… -me advirtió- Lo nuestro debe ser especial, amor. – Se incorporó y me abrazó contra su pecho húmedo. No sé cuando tiempo habremos estado abrazados, pero su calor y cercanía, lejos de hacerme sentir incómoda, me dieron tranquilidad- Te amo, ¿lo sabes, verdad?- me dijo corriéndome el pelo pegado sobre la frente-_

_- Lo sé… -dije respondiendo al beso que me entregaban sus labios- Tu sabes que siento lo mismo, ¿verdad? –y una sonrisa amplia se desplegó en sus labios-_

_- Lo sé… -me besó otra vez- Será mejor que me vaya a duchar un poco… Necesito agua fría- dijo incómodo y me hizo sonreír y cuando su cuerpo abandonó rápidamente abandono la cama y se metió en el baño me hizo sentir frío y placer al mismo tiempo._

Cuando Peeta volvió, acordamos que sería la última vez que dormiríamos juntos, hasta que decidiéramos dar ese paso, porque estaba claro que no íbamos a poder aguantarnos. Básicamente, ya no me importaba, pero él quería que fuese especial y yo lo amé más por ello. Hablé con Johanna, luego de dudarlo muchísimo, porque una cosa es desinhibirse con Peeta y otra my distinta es que con Johanna las cosas sean fáciles, igualmente, el mismo día que regreso la ataqué con preguntas, curiosidades y datos para que todo saliera bien. Qué métodos tomar para no quedar embarazada, qué hacer para que Peeta también se relaje, cómo relajarme yo mientras él y yo llegamos a la unión completa. Peeta por su lado, no me ha dicho mucho, pero sigue tan cariñoso como siempre, creo que incluso más. Creo que como algo lógico, debe haber hablado con Haymitch, pero no sé a qué punto tienen confianza como para que logre abrirse con él.

Y hoy es el día, me levanto del borde de la tina, entro en mi habitación y veo la ropa que Johanna ha dejado para mí encima de la cama. Peeta me llevará a otro lugar, no sé específicamente a donde, porque es una sorpresa, pero me siento ansiosa y feliz. El miedo sigue en alguna parte pero de a poco se va transformando para dar paso a otras sensaciones que me llenan el cuerpo. Hoy Peeta y yo seremos uno, en cuerpo y alma.

* * *

VOOOOOOLVIIII!  
Sé que soy lo peor, que no he subido, que la dejé para morirse, lo sé, lo sé y lo sé! Pero espero de verdad que me perdonen jajajajaja. Muchísimas gracias por seguir esperándome y si soy honesta, me bajaría más la inspiración si me dijeran que la extrañan o me mandaran mensajes que se yo! Como quieran.

La canción que puse para el momento arriba, es de un musical que se llama "Spring Awakening" (Despertar de Primavera) como esto lo escribo en español, les dejé la versión argentina que es excelente, pero pueden buscar la original, sale Lea Michele de Glee, si tienen un tiempo y les gusta el teatro y los musicales, véanlo es una gran obra! Personalmente, me gustó más la argentina, ¿será que somos más expresivos e intensos? Bueno, esa versión está entera en Youtube.

Espero que les haya gustado y espero sus comentarios. Un beso enorme, Javi.


	29. Chapter 29

**Capitulo 29:**

Me pongo el vestón finalmente y me acerco al espejo para repasar la ropa que me he puesto, o mejor dicho que me han elegido para esta noche y observo el resultado final. Jeans de azul oscuro ajustado, camisa anaranjada y el vestón marrón encima, zapatos marrón. Creo que el haberme traído la ropa del Capitolio no fue tan mala idea, desde luego. Si dijese que estoy tranquilo estaría mintiendo rotundamente, estoy ansioso y lo único que quiero es ver la sonrisa de Katniss cuando descubra lo que he preparado para ella. Debo ser honesto y reconocer que no podría haber preparado todo yo solo y que la ayuda de Johanna me ha caído como anillo al dedo, si bien tuve que aguantarme muchos comentarios molestos y vergonzosos, ha valido la pena, todo sea por Katniss. Siento que golpean la puerta de entrada con espero y pienso en que puede ser Haymitch, pero de inmediato lo descarto, si fuese él tendría llaves y no habría necesidad de golpear la puerta para que le abra, además la intensidad de los golpes no son característicos de su nueva personalidad pasiva y sobria. Bajo rápidamente las escaleras y llego hasta la puerta que no deja de sonar.

- ¡Que ya van! –grito acercándome hasta la puerta-

- Joder, Peeta – dice una Johanna entrando a la cada sin siquiera esperar a que me aparte de la puerta- Por qué tanta demora…

- ¿Por qué tanta histeria? – contraataco a su actuar-

- Te venía a avisar que está todo listo, falta sólo que vayas a buscar a Katniss – sonríe acercándose a mí y me estira la camisa que se me ha arrugado al bajar las escaleras- No he ido a su casa porque sé que debe estar histérica y no quiero ponerla más nerviosa– me sonrié nuevamente y me pone las manos a cada costado de mi rostro- Más vale que lo hagas bien, Peeta Mellark, tú y tu humanidad deben hacer todo perfecto- dice alzando las cejas sugerente, me besa una mejilla y camina hacia la cocina- ¿Y el borracho? –pregunta tomando un vaso de la alacena-

- Lo mismo me pregunto yo… ha estado desaparecido todo el día- le cuento mientras apoyo mi costado derecho en el marco de la puerta-

- Raro –dice entrecerrando los ojos, preocupada. Termina de beberse el zumo que se ha servido en el vaso y lo deja en el fregadero- Bueno, Chico del Pan, es tu momento –sonríe mientras vuelve a acercarse a mi-

- ¿Ya te vas? ¿Segura que está todo listo? – le pregunto nervioso, siento como el calor me empieza a subir a las mejillas y como las manos comienzan a sudarme- Johanna yo…

- ¡Tranquilo! – me dice al instante que me toma el rostro para que la mire- Mírame, va a salir todo bien, ella confía en ti, tú confía en ella también ¿bueno? – me dice abriendo los ojos y yo asiento botando todo el aire que tengo- Muy bien Chico.

- De verdad muchas gracias- Johanna sonríe con sinceridad y me abraza fugazmente pero con intensidad-

- No me des las gracias, saldrá todo bien- dice palmeándome el hombro y saliendo de la cocina en dirección a la puerta de entrada- Dejé todo tal cual me dijiste, así que faltan sólo ustedes- agrega finalmente antes de salir de mi casa tan rápido como entró-.

Me he puesto el vestido que Johanna dejó sobre mi cama en la tarde, es de un tono naranja intenso que parte desde el nacimiento de mis pechos dejando mis hombros y parte de mi espalda descubiertos, a la altura de la cintura tiene un cinto de tono amarillo que hace un juego y contraste perfecto con el tono de mis zapatos de taco alto en punta y el pelo recogido en una coleta alta.

Hace quince minutos que estoy sentada en frente del espejo tocador que hay en una esquina de mi habitación, pensando en qué maquillaje sería el adecuado. Me es inevitable pensar en Cinna y en las maravillas que él habría provocado con un solo pincel sobre mi rostro, descubriendo colores y mezclando texturas como lo hace Peeta sobre sus lienzos. No quiero sentir tristeza, no hoy, Cinna habría querido que fuese un día, una noche y un momento especial y por él debo estar fuerte. Abro una paleta de colores, tiene de todos aquellos que puedas imaginar, y me dedico a analizar una por una las divisiones de colores hasta que doy con los pálidos. Como no sé muy bien lo que se hace, intento imitar lo que he visto de Johanna cuando la visito por la mañana y recordar la forma en la que me aplicaban algunos productos cuando mi Equipo de Preparación se encargaba de ello. Finalmente, me he decidido por un tono semejante a mi piel un poco más oscuro y resalté mis largas y oscuras pestañas con el pequeño cepillo y pincel y para terminar coloreo mis labios con brillo y eso es todo, prefiero ir lo más natural posible. Esta noche debe ser natural.

Me levanto, estiro el vestido que cae vaporosa y ampliamente alrededor de mis piernas, pero sin dar ese efecto de niña que logró Cinna en mí en alguna de las entrevistas que dimos al ser vencedores con Peeta, hoy parezco una mujer. Me doy un último vistazo en el espejo y decido bajar las escaleras con cuidado. Cuando llego a la primera planta me siento en el sillón nerviosa, mis manos descansan sobre la falda del vestido y entre ellas se enlazan y sueltan cada tanto… Se me va a salir el corazón del pecho o me voy a desmayar si sigo aguantando la respiración, pero es que los nervios son más fuertes que yo.

_Toc-Toc_… Llaman y yo pego un salto y sonrío como tonta por la ansiedad. Me levanto, e intento calmar mi corazón desbocado… ¡Pero si ni siquiera me toca todavía! Dios, esto es más terrible de lo que pensé que podría ser. Me paro en frente de la puerta y siento el hormigueo de mi cuerpo por la anticipación y un nuevo _Toc-Toc_ interrumpió mi intento de inspirar y botar para calmarme. Abro la puerta y me encuentro con una espalda ancha enfundada en una chaqueta de tela marrón y unas manos inquietas que pasan por el pelo rubio. De in mediato, se giró y me encontré con sus ojos de azul profundo y una sonrisa que al comienzo nerviosa, enfunda sus labios rojos.

- Srta. Everdeen- dice tragando saliva y asiendo un movimiento formal con la cabeza, ese que hacen los hombres cuando llevan sombrero, claro que aquí no hay sombrero, ni movimiento de mano, sólo su cabeza- Esto es para ti –dice al tiempo que del bolsillo externo del vestón saca una flor silvestre y anaranjada que hace juego con su ropa y la mía. Johanna, pienso sonriendo.

- Mellark, muchísimas gracias –sonrío siguiéndole el juego al tiempo que tomo la flor y sus dedos rozan los míos- ¿sería un desatino decirle que lo esperaba?

- Todo lo contrario, me hace sentir halagado –se acerca a mí y me roza suavemente una mejilla- Hola –me susurra y es como si pudiese sentir su corazón latir junto al mío-

- Hola… -susurro y sus labios acortan la distancia entre nosotros y toman posesión de los míos con suavidad y dulzura. Sus manos se posicionan en la base de mi cuello y luego de unos segundos se aleja de mí y me mira a los ojos- Quería ser un caballero y no tocarte hasta en mucho rato más, pero es imposible- sonríe-

- Contrólate- digo sonriendo y con el pulgar le quito parte del labial que le ha quedado sobre el labio superior- Pero tranquilo hasta ahora sigues siendo un caballero-

- Te ves realmente preciosa –dice alejándose un poco de mi para hacerme girar sobre mis pies- y combinamos –ríe con ganas dejando ver sus perfecta sonrisa- Creo que Johanna tiene mucho que ver con esto…

- Indudablemente- afirmo- y también es tu color favorito- me encojo de hombros-.

- ¿Vamos?- me pregunta ofreciéndome su brazo y yo estiro el mío para entrelazarlo con el suyo-

- ¿Dónde me llevas? –le pregunto curiosa-

- Es una sorpresa, Katniss. No te lo puedo decir, si no deja de ser sorpresa- me explica con obviedad mientras bajamos los escalones de mi pórtico. De pronto suena el móvil de Peeta, me suelta la mano y encuentra el aparato- No puede ser. –suspira molesto-

- ¿Qué sucede? –le pregunto deteniéndome a su lado-

- Que mi cómplice olvidó algo de la sorpresa en la oficina de la sorpresa- explica como si lo que dice fuese normal y comienzo a reírme con fuerza y él me mira abatido- de seguro suena más estúpido de lo que sonaba en mi cabeza- y yo asiento- Bueno, tengo que ir a mi casa –

- No hay problema- le digo encogiéndome de hombros porque la verdad es que no me importa ir a ningún sitio o demorarnos en lo que sea mientras siga cerca de él- Peeta, ¿A dónde vas?- le pregunto cuando su mano tira de la mía hacia el lado opuesto de la glorieta-

- Vamos a mi casa –afirma como si fuera obvio-

-Pero tu casa está hacia allá- digo apuntando hacia la derecha de mi casa, el camino contrario al que quiere tomar-

-No, esa es la casa de Haymitch. Mi casa está hacia allá –me explica caminando nuevamente-

- Ahhhh, claro, entiendo. –asiento-

- No quería que Haymitch saliera con ningún tipo de comentario que me hiciera sentir incómodo, así que decidí preparar algunas cosas en mi casa- y asiento mientras camino a su lado- ¿No sientes frío? –me pregunta cuando la brisa nocturna de primavera llega hasta nosotros-

- No, no tengo frío –sonrío y él pasa su brazo por mi cintura pegándome a su cuerpo- Aunque si esa era la excusa para abrazarme…- bromeo. El nerviosismo ha ido desapareciendo desde el momento en que vi a Peeta en el mismo estado y ha dado paso a una calidez y comodidad extraña entre nosotros.-

Pasan los minutos y caminamos tan lento que pareciera que la casa está más lejos de lo que realmente lo está. Y extendiendo ese silencio cómodo, pienso en las cosas que nos han traído hasta este momento, a las personas que ambos hemos perdido, a aquellas que hemos ganado y los cambios que se han provocado en nosotros calándolo profundamente. Mis dudas, sus miedos, mi inseguridad y su naturalidad, todo diseñado y encajado tan perfectamente que se ensambla de una manera maravillosa que me sorprende. El calor de su mano contra la mía y su cuerpo contra el mío que contrasta contra la suave y fresca noche de primavera. Si hace un par de meses, me hubiesen dicho que volvería a sentirme afortunada, viva, feliz o simplemente cómoda conmigo misma, habría sido una locura, me habría reído en su cara y habría vuelvo a enterrar el rostro en la almohada para intentar apartar la realidad de mí. Pero ahora, esto que parece un sueño es más real que muchas cosas que he vivido hasta ahora, sé que hablo como si fuese muy adulta o como si tuviese mucha experiencia, pero él me hace sentir así, Peeta me hace sentir viva de nuevo.

Yo que siempre he sido solitaria, que siempre he estado cómoda sola, sin nadie que estorbe, ahora lo necesito para sentirme completa y creer que yo también lo completo. Necesito a Johanna para sentir que la lealtad existe, que la amistad también y que tengo capacidades internas que me permiten vivirlo y formarla con ella. A Haymitch, también lo necesito, que me entrega su locura, su autoridad innecesaria y su protección incondicional, es lo más cercano a un adulto responsable, aunque lo único que tiene de ello es adulto, pero que ha sido capaz de elegirme en los Primeros Juegos, intentar salvarnos a ambos en las Segundos, quedarse con Peeta y elegirlo en después de la Rebelión y hoy elegir ser parte de nuestras vidas de forma permanente. Son lo más cercano que tengo a una familia, extraña, imperfecta y llena de trabas, pero perfecta a su manera y hoy todos esos cambios me llevan a tomar la decisión de amar por completo a Peeta, todas esas cosas me han transformado de tal forma que me quieren dejar vivir, pero de verdad, no como creía que se vivía.

- ¿En qué piensas? Estás muy callada- me pregunta Peeta apegándome a su cuerpo para recordarme que está a mi lado- Estás sonriendo –me dice-

- Pienso en todo y en nada a la vez- contesto apretando su mano y apoyo la cabeza en su hombro cuando empezamos a subir los escalones de su pórtico, se para de frente a mí y me mira-

- Los ojos te brillan –me dice acariciando mi mejilla y dejando un suave beso en mis labios-

- Los tuyos también –le digo jugando con el borde de su chaqueta-

- Es porque estoy feliz –sonríe mirando mi rostro con ternura-

- Bueno, yo también lo estoy, y mucho –sonrío tan ampliamente que las mejillas me duelen y lo abrazo con fuerza y él me responde con calidez. Cuando nos separamos me toma las manos -¿Te demorarás mucho? –le pregunto señalando la puerta con la cabeza-

- No, pero puedes acompañarme. Encuentro lo que busco y nos podemos ir –sonríe. Se acerca a la puerta introduce la llave y abre la puerta- Señorita Everdeen, por favor- dice estirando su mano como dando me paso- Puedes encender las luces por favor, como las casas son iguales, de seguro encuentras el lugar, puedes esperarme en el salón- dice agachándose en el umbral de la puerta de entrada al tiempo que ata los cordones de sus zapatos-

Entro y camino por el pasillo, toco el interruptor y la ampolleta genera luz, luego entro con cuidado al salón para encender la luz y siento un aroma particular, como dulzón, pareciera que es a flores naturales. Logro dar con el interruptor y al encenderse la luz mis ojos quedan perplejos. Hay una pequeña mesa con bocadillos, copas y una botella de champán en hielo. Alrededor, cojines amplios regados por el suelo, velas sin encender y pétalos de flores de colores por todas partes. Cuando estoy a punto de ir a buscar a Peeta, siento su mano tocando mi hombro y abrazándome con fuerza por la espalda.

- Creo que no será necesario ir a ningún lado, has encontrado lo que buscaba- me susurra al oído cuando apoya su mentón en mi hombro desnudo y luego deja un beso en él-.

* * *

**ANTES DE TODO: ¿QUIÉN QUIEREN QUE NARRE LA PRIMERA VEZ? Porque se me complica cambiar en ese capitulo en particular, así que decidan y en los reviews den su opinión, el que gane se publica.**

Ya no sé de qué manera exponer que soy la peor por subir con tanto tiempo entre medio, pero la Universidad ha sido maldita conmigo y ya me queda un solo examen, por lo que, volveré a tener vida c:

Espero de verdad que les haya gustado, agradezco infinitamente a todos aquellos que se han seguido uniendo a esta locura que tengo en la cabeza, de verdad MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS! Mi gente linda, no revisé el capi, así que perdones por los errores que puedan haber, si me poní a releerlo no terminaba nunca.

AH, de todos los comentarios lindos que he recibido, quiero destacar el de **mariee **de verdad no te imaginas lo emocionada que me hicieron sentir tus palabras sobre como escribo, esas cosas marcan C:

Besos para todos, infinitas gracias por leer.


	30. Chapter 30

_**DECLARO**__: que los personajes y la base de la historia son creación de Suzanne Collins y su adaptación presentada a continuación es de mi propiedad._

**ANTES DE LEER:** He estado 5 días, literalmente escribiéndolo porque quería que fuese perfecto, es mucho más largo que los otros que he escrito, pero no quise dividirlo, es una forma de recompensar la falta de capítulos durante tanto tiempo. A medida que vayan leyendo, aparecerán títulos de canciones, espero que las pongan para que acompañen la lectura, así se lo imaginan mejor y se hace más cercano, según yo. Nos vemos al final.

* * *

**Capitulo 30:**

**(Sara Bareilles - Bright Lights and Cityscapes Versión de 6.03 min.)**

Siento a Katniss temblar bajo mis brazos, está ensimismada observando cada detalle de la habitación, recibiendo los olores, las sensaciones… dejándolas grabadas en su alma. Siento una emoción extraña en la boca del estómago, porque sé que le ha gustado, sé que el esfuerzo ha valido la pena y le ha gustado, lo siento. Siento que la sonrisa que tengo en los labios no se ve muy inteligente a los ojos de los otros, pero es que es imposible expresar lo emocionado que me siento. Pasan los minutos y espero quieto detrás de ella, es Katniss quien debe dar el primer paso posterior a la impresión de la sorpresa, y cuando comienzo a desesperarme y a cuestionarme cuanto más debo esperar, su rostro baja y mira al suelo un instante para luego mirar sobre su hombro y encontrarse con mis ojos. Su mirada expresa tanto que noto su calor expandírseme en el cuerpo. Una sonrisa temerosa al comienzo se empieza a dibujar en sus labios y poco a poco se extiende a lo largo de su rostro, traga nerviosa y emocionada y los ojos llenos de esperanza me hacen creer que todo es posible en un momento como este, me siento completo.

Katniss se gira y me abraza. Su calor me embriaga y el olor de su perfume me está calando cada célula emborrachándolas de su esencia dejando rastros imborrables de ella. Sus brazos me rodean la cintura con firmeza y se aferran a los músculos de mi espalda haciendo que mi piel se erice a causa del contacto ligero de sus manos. Mis brazos, mecánica e inconscientemente, rodean sus hombros, mientras una de mis manos se aferra a su cuello acercándola a mi cuerpo y como si un fuera poco, ahora están cada uno de mis sentidos embriagados con el aroma de su cabello. Cuando los minutos pasan y me siento perdido en el tiempo en que hemos estado abrazados, siento como el cuerpo de Katniss se aleja del mío y la sonrisa sigue allí, intacta en sus labios. Sus manos que reposaban en mis caderas ahora toman mis manos sin dejar de mirarme, se pone de puntillas y deja un beso en mi mejilla, haciéndome sonreír por aquel simple gesto.

- Gracias –susurra de repente sin soltarme-

- ¿Por qué me das las gracias? –le pregunto confundido, probablemente sé de qué se trata, porque cada vez que puede me da las gracias de salvarla- No deberías darme las gracias, Kat –me digo acomodando un mechón de pelo que se le ha escapado de la coleta-

- Es que yo…-intenta decir, pero la interrumpo-

- Pero nada –digo poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios y luego de verla rodar los ojos y encogerse de hombros alejo el dedo de sus labios y ella suspira recobrando la alegría- No quiero sonar poco humilde, pero creo que te ha gustado mi sorpresa… -sonrío nervioso y contento-

- Es perfecto –dice en una sonrisa amplia-

- Supongo que no tendremos que ir a ningún lado, la sorpresa estaba aquí –suelto recobrando la energía-

- Así parece…- dice Katniss arrastrando las palabras mientras los ojos le brillan en un destello de alegría-

- ¿Me permitiría? –pregunto ofreciéndole mi brazo en un gesto exagerado que arranca su melódica risa en el acto- Está muy risueña, Señorita Everdeen- le digo mientras recorremos el salón y llegamos a los almohadones que están regados en el suelo. La dejo mientras se acomoda y comienzo a encender cada una de las velas que hay en la habitación, cuando por fin termino, apago la luz y el ambiente se vuelve romántico e íntimo.

- Peeta, es perfecto, de verdad, no puedo creer que hayas hecho todo esto y-

- Así me lo había imaginado- la corto y ella sonríe sorprendida. Estoy seguro de que si apagara cada una de las velas sumiéndonos en oscuridad, su sonrisa sería necesaria pos si sola para darnos la luz necesaria.

Comemos entre risas, compartiendo los bocadillos que Johanna ha preparado con ayuda de Sae, compartimos el pan que hornee durante la tarde y bebemos con vino que le saqué a Haymitch de una de sus gavetas, brindamos cada vez que podemos. Nuestras risas llenan la habitación acompañadas por la música suave que suena de fondo, y los aromas se han mezclado creando un ambiente cálido, tranquilo, perfecto. Katniss saborea cada bocadillo con esmero y bebe el último sorbo de vino de su copa. Yo me chupo los dedos de la crema que me había caído y la risa de Katniss inunda la habitación, me acerco a tomar la botella de vino para servir más del brebaje en su copa y la mía.

- ¿Peeta, no será que quieres embriagarme? –sonríe divertida al recibir su copa con más vino. El efecto del vino ha hecho que Kat se relaje y su cuerpo se sienta cómo al igual que su cabeza-

- No, no pretendo emborracharte –sonrío- Lo que pasa es que quiero brindar –y Katniss se sienta derecha sobre los almohadones para prestarme atención-

- Otro brindis –dice suspirando- Bueno, y este a qué se debe…

**(I'll Be - Edwin McCain Versión de 5.28 min. - Lyrics)**

- Este es por nosotros, más que un brindis es una declaración –y Katniss alza una ceja sorprendida e intrigada- Durante todo este tiempo he sentido que he estado ensimismado en un sueño, que sigo siendo el chico que te seguía después de la escuela, el que cayó enamorado como tonto la primera vez que te escuchó cantar… el hijo del panadero que soñaba con que alguna vez te voltearas a mirarlo. Cuando estuvimos juntos en los juegos, tuve miedo. Nunca me atreví siquiera a hablarte y estaba marcado en mi destino morir sin que supieras que yo no tenía ojos para otra persona que no fueras tú. En los juegos, mi mayor deseo era mantenerte viva y terminaste siendo tú quien se encargó de mantenernos vivos a los dos… -mi mano se acerca a su rostro y lo roza, justo en donde debería estar la cicatriz que Clove le hizo en el ojo- y arriesgaste tu vida por mi…

- En ese momento no lo sabía, pero si te pasaba algo yo… -las palabras mueren en sus labios y su expresión demuestra la angustia- Cuando terminaron lo juegos no quería pensar qué era lo que pasaba entre nosotros, no quería sentir nada de lo que sentía, porque me hacía vulnerable. Después de pasar meses sin hablarnos, el alivio que sentí de volver a ser tu amiga fue reconfortante, pensaba que para mí eso era suficiente… pero estaba tan equivocada, Peeta –susurra acercándose a mí y suspira como lamentándose- Y después fue todo rápido, los segundos Juegos, el rescate, tú prisionero, la rebelión… me estaba volviendo loca, sin ti, con tu dolor, con tu lejanía –me abraza-

- Ahí me amaste… -susurro cuando pienso en que mi secuestro detonó todos sus sentimientos. Katniss se aleja de mí y me mira a los ojos-

-No, no te amé ahí –me dice con seriedad-

- Entonces… - y la inseguridad me cala profundo, quizás no me ama aún y lo que sintió fue lástima-

- No, no… -niega al instante dejando la copa sobre la mesa tomándome la cara entre sus manos, como si hubiese adivinado mis pensamientos- En ese momento desperté, Peeta. Desperté y mi corazón sintió cosas que no había sentido antes, que las había congelado en algún rincón. En ese momento me di cuenta de todo lo que había adormecido mis sentimientos y después de perder a Prim volvió a aparecer, haciéndome olvidar lo que sentía por ti –dice acariciándome mi mejilla- ¿Tú en qué momento supiste que me querías? –y sus ojos se iluminan-

- No lo sé –sigo con honestidad- no sé si fue cuando te escuché cantar, cuando te seguía después de la escuela o cuando cuidabas de Prim… No lo sé. Sólo sé que siempre te amé más y más –digo de repente e inhalo profundo- Kat… ¿a Gale, lo amaste? –suelto de pronto-

- Si –susurra y algo en mi se tensa, temía esa respuesta- Pero de una forma completamente e incomparable a la que puedo o no sentir por ti –me dice con una dulzura nueva en ella, sus ojos me miran con ternura y una tranquilidad que desconozco- en Gale yo veía seguridad, apoyo, autoridad…hermandad –me explica respirando pesadamente- nunca sentí ni por asomo semejante a lo que siento por ti-

- ¿Y qué sientes por mí? – le pregunto animándola a decirlo. Las dudas e inseguridades aparecen tan rápido como se van-

- Todavía no lo decido… -y sin más preámbulos me besa-.

Sus labios entran en un contacto suave con los míos, demorándose en cada uno de mis labios, y los suspiros salen casi silenciosos entre cada bocado de aire que tomamos. Paso los brazos por su cuello y corriendo el pelo que hay en su nuca aferro mis dedos a dicho lugar haciendo presión para acortar la distancia que hay entre nosotros y para que el beso se haga más profundo. Katniss que se remueve entre los almohadones, se acerca a mí y sus manos comienzan a jugar con mis brazos, rozándolos con suavidad. Me separo un poco de ella para admirar su rostro sonrojado, ella me mira y sonríe entrelazando sus manos con las mías que ahora están sobre sus mejillas y al instante tomo el mando del beso que ella ha comenzado, juego con sus labios, muerdo su labio inferior y pequeños suspiros se arrancan de sus labios hinchados de mis besos. Poco a poco, el beso comienza a hacer mucho más intenso, Kat abre la boca para darle paso a mi lengua que ya no aguanta un segundo más sin tocar la suya, el encuentro es inevitable y se tocan como si llevaran toda una vida haciéndolo, mientras sus manos se aferran a mi pelo revuelto.

Con un poco de presión, la empujo contra los almohadones para demorarme un instante más en sus labios, mi codo derecho se apoya entre los almohadones para no dejar caer todo mi peso en ella mientras mi mano izquierda comienza a bajar suavemente por el brazo de Katniss llegando hasta su vientre. La pierna de Katniss se flexiona provocando que su vestido se suba revelando piel que sólo he visto cuando la descubrí nadando en el lago, me muevo y acomodo una de mis piernas entre las suyas y dejo sus labios para volver a mirarla a los ojos, podría estar toda la noche tan sólo haciendo eso, su pelo revuelto aún en la coleta, sus mejillas rojas, sus labios hinchados, su pecho que sube y baja con una velocidad muy similar a la que se mueve el mío y un brillo tan magnífico en los ojos que si no tuviese suficiente autocontrol, me haría suspirar como idiota.

- Eres lo más hermoso que he visto nunca- me dice cuando sus labios están cerca de mi oído. No sé como lo hace, pero Peeta ha logrado que me vibre cada célula del cuerpo al sentir su aliento acariciándome el cuello- Y debo decir que en mi vida he visto muchas cosas bellas –y el comentario innecesario me hace reír-

- Bueno, entonces me sentiré halagada- digo mientras mi aliento roza su cuello también-

- Que risueña que estás, Everdeen –me dice separándose un poco de mí para rozar su nariz con la mía y su labio se estira intentando hacer contacto con el mío- Y digamos que no eras así… -dice alzando una ceja divertido-

- No, no lo era –digo sonando un poco más seria de lo que quería y subo los brazos a su cuello cruzando las manos cobre su nuca- todos hemos cambiado… Hemos crecido –digo tragando saliva y el silencio se hace presente entre nosotros, dando espacio a las palabras sin sonido que se expresan con tan sólo mirarnos el uno al otro-

**(L.A - Stop the clocks)**

- Estás segura que... – intenta preguntarme Peeta interrumpiendo nuestro silencio y sin responderle simplemente lo beso-

El beso ha dejado de ser amoroso, ha pasado de la ternura a la pasión, una pasión que ni siquiera sabía que pudiese existir, es necesidad, urgencia, pero que contiene una intensidad extraña que me hace sentir deseada e infinitamente amada. Los labios de Peeta han dejado mis labios para jugar con mi cuello besando y marcando a su antojo, mis manos vagan por su espalda y las suyas han bajado a mis piernas rosando suavemente, pero sin subir más de lo necesario. Noto que Peeta sigue conteniéndose y las manos me tiemblan involuntariamente cuando siguen acariciando su espalda y llega al borde de su chaqueta. Lo empujo para que se levante y sus rodillas que aún yacen entre las mías se apoyan en el suelo, me siento sobre los almohadones y estiro mis manos para tocarle la camisa de arriba abajo, subiendo lentamente hasta sus hombros, y cuando todavía me tiemblan las manos comienzo a deslizar su vestón oscuro para retirarlo de su cuerpo ante su atenta mirada. Me levanto y me arrodillo copiando su postura y dejo un beso fugaz sobre sus labios.

Peeta sube su mano hasta mi hombro, lo toca con delicadeza, estira la mano hasta mi nuca y libera mi pelo de la coleta haciéndolo caer por mis hombros. Su tacto es suave y delicado, me toca los hombros nuevamente, baja por el contorno de mis brazos, juega con mi mano y vuelve a subir, nunca pierde el contacto de mis ojos o mis reacciones y me regala una mirada tan intensa que la piel se me pone de gallina. Se acerca a mí y frente descansa sobre la mío, haciendo inevitable que note su aliento entrecortado golpeándome la boca, de vez en cuando deja besos esporádicos, es en ese instante cuando mis manos suben a su pecho, juegan con su camisa, mis puños la arrugan al aferrarse a ella y Peeta pone sus manos sobre las mías apretándolas contra su cuerpo un momento, para luego deslizarlas hasta el primer botón de arriba. Mis manos siguen temblando bajo las suyas, pero no se detienen ante la propuesta de Peeta, comienzo a desabotonar su camisa con urgencia, mientras Peeta busca el cierre de mi vestido en mi espalda y lo veo fruncir el ceño cuando no lo encuentra. Cuando por fin el último botón de su camisa está libre, paso las manos a lo largo de todo su abdomen que marca cada músculo de su cuerpo y noto como su pecho sube y baja anticipación y deseo.

Algo en Peeta se enciende y me devora la boca con un calor tan sofocante que pareciera que me voy a desmayar de la sorpresa, me aprieta contra su cuerpo abraza con fuerza pegándome más a él, y en ese momento descubre que el cierre se encuentra a mi costado derecho. Muerde mis labios y lleva sus dedos al cierre del vestido, bajándolo con rapidez. El vestido sede y se desliza un poco dejando a la luz el sostén sin breteles que hace juego con el naranja vivo de mis vestido. Peeta lleva la mirada a mi pecho que sube y baja al igual que el suyo, y la piel se me eriza con intensidad cuando él baja las manos hasta mis piernas. Comienza a subir el vestido sin perder la vista de lo que ofrece la piel descubierta y comienzo a hiperventilar cuando el vestido sube mi estómago, mis hombros y sale por mi cabeza. Una fuerza interna lucha contra mi instinto que desea llevarse las manos al cuerpo para cubrirlo, pero no lo hago, en vez de ello intento distraerme deslizando su camisa por los brazos para sacarlas de combate, mientras él se deshace de sus zapatos y calcetines, y es ahí cuando Peeta vuelve a atacarme con sus labios ansiosos recostándome nuevamente sobre los almohadones.

**(Lo que no ves - Pol 3.14 Repetir hasta el final)**

Todo se vuelve nublado, Peeta se recuesta sobre mí, pero esta vez ejerce presión y siento su entrepierna dura apretándose contra mí, su lengua hace que pierda la cabeza y mis manos se aferran a sus hombros intentando que no se aleje de mí, porque fuera de sentir miedo, esta vez quiero sentirlo contra mi cuerpo, completamente expuesto. Peeta sigue presionando y sus labios comienzan a bajar por mi cuello con besos húmedos, llegando hasta el borde del encaje que cubre mis pechos, se demora en ellos, besa y muerde y la sensación hace que mi cuerpo se arquee contra el suyo jadeando en el acto. Las sensaciones ya no son suficientes y por eso llevo las manos hasta el cinturón de su pantalón y cuando mis manos que ya han recuperado su movimiento normal sueltan la hebilla, el aliento de Peeta se condensa y se reanuda irregular cuando toco su bajo abdomen acariciando la línea de vello que ahí hay antes de soltar el botón de su pantalón.

Los minutos avanzan y entre beso y beso, no sé cómo, pero el pantalón de Peeta ha desaparecido junto con nuestra ropa interior. Ya está, es como si todo lo vivido haga sentido para llegar hasta esto. Mi piel está ardiendo, cubierta de sudor como si fuese su nuevo estado normal y el cuerpo de Peeta no está en una situación muy distinta, ya que lo siento arder sobre mi cuerpo. Si soy completamente honesta, cuando Peeta se deshizo de su ropa interior mi cuerpo tembló de anticipación y por primera vez de miedo, si bien había sentido su erección empujando contra mi cuerpo, es muy distinto a verla en ese estado de completa excitación, estaba claro que no iba a ser fácil nuestro primer encuentro, él era demasiado grande y yo estrecha, pero su mirada y sus caricias terminaron de calmarme.

De pronto, Peeta entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y colocó mis brazos sobre mi cabeza, sin soltar ningún instante nuestras manos unidas. Así mismo, bajó nuevamente los labios por mi rostro, mi boca, mi cuello y el pecho, hasta llegar nuevamente a la cumbre de cada uno de mis senos en donde chupó volviéndome un torbellino de sensaciones, de lo que sólo era capaz de gemir y retorcerme bajo su cuerpo. Pasó al otro pezón y repitió la acción volviéndome completamente loca.

- Peeta, hazlo ya –susurré en la cumbre de las emociones- No puedo más –sollocé arqueándome contra su cuerpo, haciendo que su erección rozara por primera vez mi sexo, lo que me hizo volver a gritar de anticipación- Peeta… -suspiré-

- Lo sé, amor, lo sé –susurró besando mis pechos-

Sin previo aviso, una de sus manos soltó la mía y lo siguiente que supe fue que me tocaba justamente donde nunca nadie lo había hecho antes, entre mis piernas. Si creía que el contacto con mis pechos había sido feroz, entre mis piernas no tenía palabras, era endemoniado. Sentía mi sexo completamente mojado y la sensación me dejó confundida. Peeta apretó una y otra vez un botón de carne que yace entre mis labios inferiores, descargando una corriente eléctrica por cada terminal nerviosa de mi cuerpo, a medida que movía su mano sobre ese punto mi respiración era cada vez más entrecortada y de pronto un dedo de Peeta se introdujo en mi arrancándome un grito inesperado que retumbó entre las paredes de la habitación.

- Ahhh… Peeta, por favor –y otra descarga eléctrica me derribó haciéndome jadear- ¿qué me estás haciendo? –jadee sin cordura alguna-

Entonces en ese momento, cuando me recuperaba Peeta se posiciono entre mis piernas, flectando mis rodillas para dejarle espacio necesario entre ellas y con firmeza sentí cómo empujaba en el mismo lugar en donde había sentido su dedo. La presión me segó un instante y el aire se arrancó de mis pulmones, Peeta soltó un gruñido que me dejó sorprendida, porque parecía de dolor, en ese instante frente al asombro y la molestia que producía entre mis piernas tomé su rostro entre mis manos para que me mirara a los ojos. Intenté preguntarle si se encontraba bien pero las palabras no salieron, simplemente asintió y me besó con dulzura cuando volvió a presionar quedando sin aliento y quitándome el mío, el dolor se expandió por mi cuerpo como un relámpago, pero tan rápido como llegó se fue, quedando el ardor soportable, por primera vez lo sentí completamente dentro de mí. Se quedó quieto un momento, supongo que esperaba a que mi cuerpo lo aceptara, así como también esperaba que su cuerpo se calmara, al parecer sintió dolor como yo. Pasaron los segundos, el ardor comenzó a desaparecer y la respiración de Peeta comenzó a hiperventilar de ansiedad, entonces sin hacer más larga la agonía subí mis manos a su trasero y presioné contra mi cuerpo, quedando sin aliento y con el cuerpo ardiendo de deseo. Peeta se apoyó en sus codos dándome espacio, atrapó su boca con la mía y comenzó a moverse con lentitud pero intensidad, dejándonos jadeantes en el proceso. La velocidad comenzó a aumentar y mi cuerpo comenzó a contornearse con el suyo, encajando a la perfección, como si hubiesen sido diseñados para juntarse. Mi respiración era rápida y los suspiros de Peeta eran cada vez más fuertes y roncos, mientras que yo sin poder controlarme comenzaba a gemir de placer. Su cuerpo empujando con frenesí me estaba llevando al extremo, como si algo entre nosotros fuese a explota. Peeta tomó mis brazos entrelazando nuestras manos sobre mi cabeza otra vez y mis piernas subiéndolas a sus caderas involuntariamente dándole espacio el roce fue tan exquisito que casi me desmayo al sentir la velocidad con la que ambos nos movíamos.

- Peeta… -grité cuando casi me dejo llevar en el abismo-

- ¿Ju… Juntos? –dijo con voz ronca, abriendo los ojos para mirarme con ardor-

- Juntos –sentencié y de pronto una explosión tan devastadora se dispersó en mí haciendo temblar mi cuerpo con descontrol, dejando todo en negro.

* * *

**SHARAAAAAN! Debo decir que estuve muchos días escribiendolo, como les conté arriba, decidí hacerlo de ambos porque recibí un voto por Katniss, uno por Peeta y otro por ambos jajajaja, así que hice de ambos. La verdad, es que estoy contenta con como quedó, me esforcé un montón y espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado. Para ser honesta, espero todo tipo de críticas y comentarios que me ayuden a mejorar, además, creo que este capitulo vale la pena comentarlo, o no?**

**Muuuuchas gracias a quienes se han sumado en estos días, todavía no puedo creer que los seguidores de esta historia suban y que más gente se interese por ella, es como un sueño :D **

**Espero que les haya gustado y espero también, no demorarme tanto en el siguiente, dependerá de cuanto me animen jajajja. Saludos y cariños desde Chile para todos y todas.**

**Javi.**


End file.
